


bright side of life

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Vor zwei Jahren verschwand Anders H.Nun kehrt er zurück.





	1. back from dead

Müde rieb Anders sich die Augen und versuchte nicht einmal Lars, der neben ihm saß und Julie, die ihren Platz ihm gegenüber eingenommen hatte, zuzuhören. Stattdessen legte er die behandschuhten Finger um die Tasse mit dampfend heißer Schokolade und seufzte genervt, als seine Schwester ihn ein weiteres Mal ansprach, „Andi …?“ Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung schob er die Sonnenbrille höher auf seine Nase und lehnte sich, wie um zu zeigen, dass er nicht in Stimmung für ein Gespräch und schon gar nicht für eine schwesterliche Lektion war, in dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl zurück. „Sei nicht albern, Anders.“, mischte sich nun auch Lars ein und stieß seinen Zwilling mit dem Ellenbogen unsanft in die Seite, „Und benimm dich!“  
„Was ist?“, brummend wand Anders sich nun seiner Schwester zu, aber seine ganze Mimik zeigte nach wie vor das mangelnde Interesse ganz deutlich. „Ich habe nur gefragt, ob wir Tickets kaufen sollen oder ob Lars uns vielleicht doch in den VIP-Bereich lassen soll?“ „Ist mir gleich.“, Anders zuckte, obwohl es seit mehr als zwei Jahren das erste Mal war, dass er sich wieder dem Skisprungzirkus und dessen Darstellern annäherte, nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Sollen wir dahin gehen, wo wir Clas nicht sehen werden?“, ihr fragender Blick lag auf Lars, der aber nur schnaubte, „Der ist überall, vor dem seid ihr auch unter den Zuschauern nicht sicher ...“ Bei der Nennung des Namens seines ehemaligen Liebhabers war Anders zusammengezuckt, hatte er doch die ganze Zeit immer wieder versucht den Sportchef aus seinem Leben und auch aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.   
Nach Anders plötzlichem Verschwinden hatte Clas ihn so häufig angerufen, dass Anders irgendwann die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, dann das Telefon einfach ausgesteckt und sich ein neues Handy gekauft gehabt hatte. Von Lars hatte er später dennoch gehört, dass Clas ihn nach den Gründen oder zumindest dem Ort an den Anders verschwunden sein mochte, gefragt hatte, aber zu Anders‘ großer Erleichterung hatte sein Zwilling ihn bis heute nicht verraten.   
Wobei, Clas hatte irgendwann aufgegeben, sich wieder seiner Familie oder vielleicht sogar einem neuen Liebhaber zugewandt und sogar, wie Lars ihm etwas widerwillig und voller Vorsicht berichtet hatte, noch ein weiteres Kind mit seiner Frau gezeugt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Anders inzwischen vergessen und auch wenn der ehemalige Arzt das, selbst sich gegenüber nur ungern zugab, so hinterließ dieses Wissen eine seltsame Leere in ihm.  
Er tröstete sich aber immer wieder mit dem reichlich trüben Gedanken, dass es so das Beste gewesen sei, denn er hatte niemals gewollt, dass Clas hinter den wahren Grund seines übereiligen Rückzugs und seines so plötzlichen vollkommenen Verschwindens gekommen wäre.  
Lars und Julie, seine ganze Familie wussten natürlich Bescheid und kannten auch die ganze Wahrheit. Aber trotz seiner Befürchtungen hatten sich durch die Wahrheit die innerfamiliären Beziehungen trotzdem kaum verändert. Vor allem die Beziehung zu Lars war im Verlauf der letzten Jahre wieder viel inniger geworden und nun, nach zwei Jahren voller Veränderungen schienen sich die Zwillinge wieder so nahe wie zu ihren Kinderzeiten zu sein.  
Und Julie war -auch wenn Anders das nie laut zugeben würde- inzwischen sein ganz besonderer Schatz geworden. Denn so anstrengend seine dunkelhaarige Schwester auch sein konnte, so war es alleine ihr zu verdanken, dass Anders sich in den letzten Jahren nicht vollkommen vor allem zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hatte schnell Gefallen daran gefunden ihren großen Bruder aus der Ruhe und dem Frieden seiner Wohnung zu zerren und ihn zu ihrer Begleitung auf allen möglichen Abenteuern und Ausflügen gemacht. Manchmal hatten auch die anderen Geschwister, die ganze Familie oder Freunde von Julie die Geschwister begleitet und irgendwann hatte Anders es auch geschafft es genießen zu können. Aber dennoch würde er niemals zugeben, wie dankbar er Julie für dieses beherzte Eingreifen in seinem Leben und auch für ihre unglaubliche Hartnäckigkeit wirklich war.   
Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er ohne die Unterstützung seiner Familie die letzten zwei Jahre nicht so gut hätte überstehen können.  
„Ist doch egal ...“, murmelte er noch einmal und nippte an der inzwischen etwas abgekühlten Schokolade, „Außerdem … ist das Springen nicht eh schon ausverkauft?“ „Mmmmh, seit Wochen.“, nickte Lars und Anders grinste freudlos, „Falls einer von euch nicht daran gedacht hatte Tickets zu kaufen …?“ Er machte eine überlange Kunstpause, als wollte er seinen Geschwistern die Möglichkeit geben dies doch noch zu bejahen, bevor er dann doch schnaubend fortfuhr, „Dann muss Lars uns wohl irgendwie reinschmuggeln.“ Oh ja, in den VIP-Bereich … Zu Sekt und gutem Essen. Und schlechter Musik, der Ort, an dem wir sicher auch Clas treffen … Ich sehe es schon vor mir … Er wird dich sehen … wütend angestürmt kommen … und mit dir reden wollen ...“, Anders gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich, als seine Schwester mit zuckersüßer Stimme eine Situation ausmalte, die er auf keinen Fall eintreten lassen wollte, „Oh nein … Denn es ist Lars‘ Pflicht … als großer Bruder mich zu beschützen!“ „Du bist gerade mal vier Minuten jünger als ich … und außerdem auch einen Zentimeter größer. Da zieht das mit ‚großer Bruder‘ nicht wirklich.“, merkte Lars mit einem Seufzen an und rührte in seinem Kaffee, „Anders, mal ehrlich … Es sind inzwischen fast zwei Jahre vergangen! Du kannst Clas doch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen!“  
Wieder schob Anders in einer hastigen, nervös wirkenden Bewegung, die wie seine Geschwister wussten, ihm in den letzten Jahren ins Blut übergegangen war, die dunkle Sonnenbrille höher und nickte, „Ich kann ein Arschloch sein oder glaubt ihr mir das nicht?“ „Wir wissen ziemlich gut, was du für ein Arschloch sein kannst.“, während Lars sich zu weigern schien die rhetorische Frage mit einer Antwort zu würdigen, legte Julie sanft eine Hand auf Anders‘ Arm, „Aber, keine Sorge. Lars wird schon aufpassen … Nicht wahr, Lars?“ „Wie ihr wollt!“, der ältere Zwilling schob seinen Stuhl zurück, „Aber, nur für die Akten: Ich finde immer noch, dass du dich wie ein albernes Kind und nicht wie ein Erwachsener verhältst. Du benimmst dich wirklich wie ein Arschloch.“  
Wieder zuckte Anders nur mit den Schultern, war er sich doch mehr als bewusst, dass sein Verhalten weder richtig, noch Clas gegenüber fair war, aber auch dies würde er vor seinen Geschwistern nicht zugeben. „Ja ja … können wir nun gehen? Lars muss doch gleich magere Hähnchen massieren.“ „Ok, wir gehen ...“, Julie winkte den Kellner heran und bezahlte, bevor sie sich bei ihren Brüdern unterhakte und grinste, „Als erstes suchen wir dann das Team …“ „Was?“, Anders runzelte die Stirn, und wollte sich protestierend aus dem schwesterlichen Griff lösen, aber Julie lachte nur und hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest, „Wir suchen das Team, um zu fragen, wo Clas steckt, damit wir ihm aus dem Weg gehen können ...“ „Fick dich, Jules.“, knurrte Anders, während Lars sein Lachen zu unterdrücken versuchte, aber kläglich daran scheiterte, „Das übernimmt wohl eher ihr Liebster … Aber, die Einzelheiten teilt sie sicher gerne mit dir, wenn du so interessiert bist ...“

„Ah, da ist Magnus ...“, murmelte Lars und löste sich auf dem Gelände der Sprunganlage von der Seite seines Bruders, „Er weiß sicher wo Clas steckt … Ich werde ihn mal fragen gehen ...“ Anders brummte nur, blieb dann aber alleine mit Julie zurück und genoss für ein paar Minuten schweigend das wilde Chaos um sie herum. „Julie, frag schon ...“, murmelte er schließlich und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Man kann deine Gedanken förmlich hören ...“ „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich.“, sie strich über seine Hand und Anders seufzte, „Jules, ich bin hier, oder? Ich bin noch nicht schreiend weggerannt ...“ „Ich mein ja nur ...“, versuchte seine Schwester ihn zu besänftigen, aber bevor Anders etwas sagen konnte, trat Lars auch schon wieder zu ihnen, „So … Maggi sagt, Clas sei mit einigen Sponsoren unterwegs … Wenn ihr also im Zelt bleibt ...“ „Yeah, whatever.“, Anders winkte uninteressiert ab und wünschte sich, als er seiner Schwester durch die Menschenmenge folgte, er wäre intelligent genug gewesen, nicht herzukommen. Immer wieder richtete er, in der gleichen nervösen Bewegung, seine Brille und zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich meinte eine vertraute Stimme zu hören auch und einen Hauch eines schmerzhaft vertrauten Rasierwassers zu riechen meinte. Er hatte in den ganzen Monaten, die er ohne Clas verbracht hatte, nie zugelassen, dass seine Gefühle für Clas die Oberhand gewonnen hätten, aber nun schien schon die Erinnerung an den Sportchef zu reichen, um die Barriere zu sprengen.  
Er vermisste Clas mehr als alles andere. Er vermisste die warme Nähe des Älteren, den kratzenden Bart, sein dunkles Lachen, seine liebevollen Berührungen und auch das leichte Lächeln, das er ihm morgens, wenn sie gemeinsam in einem Bett aufgewacht waren, geschenkt hatte. Er vermisste aber ihre Streitereien, ebenso wie die darauf folgenden, heftigen Versöhnungen und natürlich auch den Sex mit dem älteren Mann.   
Irgendwie fühlte es sich plötzlich falsch und fremd an, hier inmitten des Skisprungzirkuses zu stehen, ohne dass Clas an seiner Seite war.  
Vielleicht hatte Lars die ganze Zeit doch recht gehabt?  
Vielleicht hätte er einfach seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken und mit Clas reden sollen?  
Mit einem Seufzen löste er sich von seiner Schwester, „Ich brauch eine Zigarette ...“ Julie hob zu einer Predigt an, verstummte aber als sie bemerkte wie unruhig und nervös ihr Bruder zu sein schien, „Ok, aber … geh nicht zu weit weg. Ich will Lars nachher nicht sagen müssen, dass ich es geschafft hätte dich zu verlieren, ok?“ Anders nickte wortlos und ließ sich in der Menschenmenge treiben, bis er sich schließlich irgendwo an einer ruhigen Stelle an eines der Eisengitter einer Absperrung lehnen konnte. Gedankenverloren suchte er in den Taschen seiner dicken Winterjacke nach einem Feuerzeug und ließ, als er keines finden konnte, die Zigarette einfach in den Schnee fallen, „Scheiße ...“  
„Anders.“, eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm, ließ Anders zusammenzucken.  
Trotz allem, hatte Clas Brede Bråthen ihn nun wohl doch noch gefunden.


	2. encounters

encounters  
„Anders ...“, Clas wiederholte den Namen noch einmal voller Verwunderung, aber Anders zuckte dennoch zusammen. Ihm gelang nur noch ein knappes Nicken in die Richtung des Sportchefs, während er gleichzeitig darum kämpfte sich nicht einfach umzudrehen und wortlos zu verschwinden. Genau diese Situation hatte er all die Jahre vermeiden wollen und er hätte sich nicht von Lars und Julie auch nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen sollen!  
„Hallo … Clas.“, murmelte er leise und stieß sich von dem eisernen Absperrgitter ab, „Ich ...“ „HALLO?“, der Sportchef hob nicht etwa die Stimme, aber sein Tonfall wurde so kalt und schneidend, dass ein Schauer über Anders‘ Rücken lief, „Das ist alles? Das ist alles was du mir nach zwei gottverdammten Jahren zu sagen hast?!?“ Anders konnte sich, obwohl er sich weigerte den Blick von seinen Stiefeln zu nehmen, nur zu gut vorstellen wie Clas‘ blaue Augen blitzten und wie der sonst so ruhige Geschäftsmann zu gestikulieren begann, „Komm wieder runter, Clas … Es war ja nicht, als ob es bei uns was … Ernstes gewesen wäre!“ Anders bereute diese Aussage sofort, denn Clas‘ flache Hand kollidierte schmerzhaft mit Anders‘ Wange und durch Schock, Schreck und Schmerz betäubt, stolperte der Jüngere rückwärts und stürzte dann mit einem Schmerzlaut zu Boden.  
„Verdammt, Clas!“, plötzlich war Lars da und schob sich zwischen den wütenden Clas und dem, noch immer im Schnee knienden Anders, „Was soll der Scheiß?!?“ Die herbeieilende Julie kniete sich neben Anders und legte, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihres großen Bruders auf sich zu lenken, eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Als er sich ihr zuwandte, reichte sie ihm schnell die Sonnenbrille, die Anders bei seinem Sturz in den Schnee von der Nase gerutscht war. Anders lächelte dankbar, ließ sich von seiner Schwester aufhelfen und klopfe sich dann den Schnee von seinen Sachen, „Du brauchst nicht so zu gucken, Jules … s ist alles in Ordnung.“ Die Dunkelhaarige schnaubte, ihre Wut auf Clas so deutlich fühlbar dass Anders nun nach ihrer Hand tastete und sie beruhigend drückte. Aber mit einem Knurren löste sie sich aus dem brüderlichen Griff und trat einen Schritt auf den sichtlich überraschten Clas zu, „Also? Was soll der Scheiß, Bråthen?“  
Anders brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass der Sportchef ihren Blick ungerührt erwidert und in seinem Gesicht sicherlich keine Emotion abzulesen wäre. Und auch in seiner Stimme war nun nichts mehr von der vorherigen Wut zu hören, es war der Tonfall, den Anders von ihm aus Verhandlungen kannte, „Er hat sich zwei Jahre verkrochen. Er ist einfach verschwunden. Ohne irgendein Wort. Kein Anruf, keine Nachricht. Nicht einmal eine Email. Und nun höre ich von ihm, dass es ja kein Wunder sei, da wir nie etwas ‚Festes‘ gewesen seien ...“  
Anders schluckte und meinte sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Auch wenn Clas seine Wut nicht zeigte, so kannte Anders den älteren Mann gut genug, um sie deutlich zu fühlen. Er hatte alles zwischen ihnen aufs Spiel gesetzt und verloren, „Clas ...“ „Was?“, die Stimme des Sportchefs hatte nun eine nie gekannte Schärfe gewonnen, „Willst du mir nun endlich sagen, was ich falsch gemacht habe? Wo ich den Fehler gemacht habe, dass ich annehmen konnte, dass zwischen uns ‚etwas‘ ist?“ „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht ...“, murmelte Anders, aber Clas lachte nur rau, „Und? Mehr hast du mir nicht zu sagen? Mehr habe ich nach zwei Jahren nicht verdient?“  
Anders zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, wusste er doch nicht was er sagen sollte, „Es waren nur 17 Monate ...“ „Oh ja, das ändert ja auch viel.“, schnappte Clas nun sichtlich verärgert, „Weißt du was, Anders? Ich wollte nur eine Nachricht! Ein Lebenszeichen! Lars wollte mir nichts sagen … Und, ich bin sicher, er hat gewusst, wo du dich verkrochen hast! Anders, ich habe mir verdammt noch mal Sorgen um dich gemacht!“ Anders zitterte unter dem Ansturm der Emotionen, unfähig etwas zu sagen und Clas musterte die einst so vertraute Gestalt, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, „Lass mich einfach zufrieden, Anders ...“ Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen schweren Schritten, aber plötzlich blieb Clas noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu den drei Haugvadgeschwistern um, „Warum bist du überhaupt hier Anders? Hast du nicht was … Besseres zu tun?“ Der jüngere, der Zwillinge zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich wollte Lars begleiten … Ich habe das … alles hier … vermisst.“ Unter dem prüfenden Blick des Sportchefs schob er nervös die Sonnenbrille, die durch den Sturz zu Boden leicht verbogen schien, höher auf seine Nase und war froh über die dunklen Gläser, als Clas sich zu ihm beugte, „Aber, mich wolltest du nicht sehen, stimmt‘s? Du hast mich … in den 17 Monaten nicht vermisst. Du wolltest mir aus dem Weg gehen ...“ Anders zuckte unter diesen Anschuldigen förmlich zusammen und ohne nachzudenken streckte er bittend eine Hand nach dem Älteren aus, „Clas … Muffel ...“ „Nein!“, Clas schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich will es nicht hören. Ich will keine albernen Entschuldigungen hören, wir sind beide Erwachsen und … wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann soll es so sein. Wenn du mir aus dem Weg gehen willst … Tu es. Ich könnte dich eh nicht davon abhalten, Biest.“  
„Hey, Andi.“, Julie griff nach Anders Hand und drückte sie sanft, „Er ist weg.“ Lars trat nun an seine andere Seite und hakte sich bei seinem kleinen Bruder ein, „Willst du noch bleiben? Du kannst auch mit Jules ins Hotel zurück und eine Pizza bestellen … Und wenn ich zurück bin, können wir uns sinnlos betrinken.“ „Nein.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir sind extra fürs Springen hergekommen ...“ „Gut, wie du willst, Andi.“, gab Lars mit einem Seufzen nach, „Ich bring euch noch in den VIP-Bereich … Oder wollt ihr mit nach oben?“ „Da kommt Clas nicht hin?“, murmelte Anders, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Wir bleiben unten ...“ „Wie du willst.“, beteuerte Lars ein weiteres Mal und führte seine Geschwister dann in den angenehm warmen VIP-Bereich, „Ich hole euch nachher wieder ab.“

„Ich habs vermasselt, oder?“, eine ganze Weile hatte Anders geschwiegen und nachdenklich in seinem Kaffee gerührt, erst einige Minuten nachdem das Springen begonnen hatte und der Stadionsprecher die Athleten und Weiten zu melden begonnen hatte, hatte er sich zu seiner Schwester gebeugt. „Total vermasselt.“, nickte Julie und schmunzelte, als ihr Bruder mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen in seinen Stuhl zurücksank, „Aber … Ich glaube, du hättest doch noch eine Chance bei Clas. Er empfindet noch immer etwas für dich, warum auch immer ...“ „Er wirkte aber sehr wütend ...“, murmelte Anders leise und zuckte zusammen, als Julie ihm schmerzhaft gegen das Schienbein trat, „Andi, ich hätte dir die Nase gebrochen, wenn du mich einfach so verlassen hättest und nach fast zwei Jahren plötzlich wieder auftauchen würdest. Ich wäre auch mehr als stinksauer auf dich gewesen!“  
„Du hast mich gegen die Tür laufen lassen ...“, wand Anders ein, aber Julie winkte ab, „Das war nichts … Lenk nicht ab. Du weißt genau, was du nun machen solltest.“ Als ihr Bruder nicht reagierte, seufzte sie und fuhr dennoch ungerührt fort, „Du solltest Clas einweihen, ihm erzählen, was passiert ist … Er hat es wirklich nicht verdient so im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Es wäre nicht fair ihm gegenüber … Er hat monatelang versucht dich zu erreichen, er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht … Gilt das denn gar nichts?“  
Nun fühlte Anders sich noch schlechter und schob den halb leeren Becher von sich, „Wie … sah er aus?“ „Mmmmh?“, sie lächelte, „Er wirkte müde … Grauer … und er ist etwas dicker, als früher.“ „Ich soll also mit ihm sprechen?“, die Frage war eigentlich nur rhetorisch, aber Julie nickte enthusiastischer, „Das sollst du. Und ihm auch bitte endlich die Wahrheit sagen … Lars kann dir sicher helfen ihn zu treffen, wenn du es schaffen solltest deinen Stolz zu vergessen und ihn um seine Hilfe zu bitten.“

Clas hatte, ohne das Anders oder seine Schwester es bemerkt hatten, die Geschwister von seinem Platz aus beobachtet. Das Gespräch mit den potentiellen Sponsoren war ihm eher hinderlich erschienen, aber er hatte es irgendwie geschafft zu einem vernünftigen Abschluss zu kommen und Anders weiterhin im Augen behalten zu können. Der Jüngere saß schräg vor ihm, so dass Clas das scharf geschnittene Profil, aber auch den deutlichen, roten Handabdruck auf seiner Wange sehen konnte. Seine Gefühle schienen sich bei dem Anblick in eine wilde Achterbahn verwandelt zu haben. Einerseits fühlte er sich schuldig dafür Anders Schmerzen bereitet zu haben, aber andererseits war Anders auch selbst schuld und hatte es verdient gehabt.  
Nachdenklich beobachtete Clas schließlich, wie Lars zu seinen Geschwistern trat. Er hakte sich, wie zuvor auch schon, fast beschützend bei seinem Zwilling unter. Anders lehnte sich gegen Lars und lachte über irgendwas, während die dunkelhaarige Julie nur leidlich amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. Schließlich verschwanden die drei Haugvads dann aber in den Menschenmassen, wurden von der gesichtslosen Masse förmlich verschluckt.  
Clas blieb zurück, mit einem kalten Gefühl im Bauch. Oh ja, er vermisste Anders noch immer. Auch die langen Monate hatten keinerlei Linderung gebracht und alleine den jungen Arzt wiederzusehen, hatte die längst verheilt geglaubte Wunde förmlich wieder aufgerissen. Plötzlich bereute er es, dass er Anders‘ Wunsch ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen so einfach nachgegeben und sich damit die Chance auf eine Aussprache vergeben hatte. Aber, so wollte der Sportchef es nicht enden lassen. Hastig entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Geschäftspartnern und versuchte Anders‘ blonden Schopf in der Menge wiederzufinden. Er musste mit ihm reden und endlich auch erfahren, was überhaupt passiert war. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung kosten würde, den unkooperativen und frechen Anders nicht ein weiteres Mal zu schlagen.

Anders tastete sich, um nicht von den Menschenmassen mitgerissen zu werden, an den Absperrgittern entlang und versuchte dabei der Richtung zu folgen, die Lars ihm genannt hatte, als er plötzlich gegen ein unerwartetes Hindernis stieß. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei stürzte er ein weiteres Mal zu Boden und in den Schnee.  
„Anders?“, Clas‘ Stimme schien von weit her zu kommen und Anders seufzte kurz, „Irgendwie verbringe ich heute mehr Zeit zu deinen Füßen, als früher, Clas.“ „Da unten gefällst du mir erstaunlich gut.“, lächelte Clas, seine Stimme wirkte plötzlich viel wärmer, als er Anders nun auf die Füße half, „Allerdings … würdest du mir in einem gemütlichen Restaurant noch besser gefallen ...“ „Ist das etwa eine Einladung?“, erkundigte der Jüngere sich mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung und Clas lachte, „Ich glaube schon. Also? Gehst du mit mir essen? Dann können wir miteinander … reden.“ „Clas ...“, Anders presste die Lippen zusammen und der Ältere seufzte, „Das ist also ein ‚Nein‘?“ Wieder zögerte Anders einen Moment, dann schüttelte er vorsichtig den Kopf, „Aber ich suche das Restaurant aus!“ „Aber keine Dönerbude.“, forderte Clas nur noch, „Ich hole dich ab? Anders nickte und nannte seinem ehemaligen Liebhaber nun den Namen des Hotels und die Zimmernummer, „Hol mich um acht ab, ok?“  
Der Kuss auf der Wange, eher ein kurzes Kratzen des Bartes, überraschte Anders zutiefst und auch als Clas längst verschwunden war, stand er noch immer wie angewurzelt auf dem gleichen Fleck und betastete atemlos seine Wange. Was hatte er nur getan? Clas hatte nur eine Intention für dieses Treffen und auch wenn es sicher das Beste wäre, so war Anders sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er wirklich bereit für diese Beichte wäre. Und, wie sollte er bloß ein gemeinsames Essen überstehen, ohne dass Clas misstrauisch werden würde?  
Die hoffentlich rettende Idee kam spontan, als er sich an ein kleines italienisches Restaurant, dessen Besitzerin eine Freundin der Familie war, erinnerte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie hierher gereist waren, hatten sie mindestens einmal dort gegessen gehabt. Und selbst Anders, der eigentlich nichts mehr verabscheute, als in der Öffentlichkeit essen zu müssen, hatte sich in dem gemütlichen, halbdunklen Lokal dann doch recht wohlgefühlt. Die ältere Wirtin, eine Jugendfreundin seiner Mutter, würde ihm sicher helfen können, sein kleines Schauspiel durchzuziehen.

„Primavera Romana. Sie sprechen mit Anne, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, Anders musste beim warmen Klang der Stimme lächeln, „Hi, Anne.“ „Lars … oder Anders? Wer von euch ist das?“, lachte die ältere Wirtin, „Ich kann euch einfach nicht auseinander halten!“ „Anders.“, bestätigte er und sie fiel ihm ins Wort, „Also Anders, was kann ich denn für dich tun, du Schaf?“ „Ich … Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun.“, räusperte er sich und sogleich wurde Annes Stimme misstrauischer, „Ok… Und was dieses Mal? Wenn ich wieder Minzsauce auf Lars‘ Pizza geben soll …“ „Nein!“, wehrte Anders ab und lehnte sich, auf seine Geschwister, die ihn sicher suchen kommen würden, wartend gegen eines der Absperrgitter, „Ich brauche für heute Abend einen Tisch. Für zwei. Und bitte … alles so gedeckt wie das letzte Mal … Geht das? Damit nichts … Unvorhergesehenes ...“ „Geschehen kann.“, nickte sie zustimmend, blieb aber weiterhin auch misstrauisch, „Aber, da ist doch noch mehr. Wer ist denn dein Date?“ Dein erstes Date seit fast zwanzig Monaten … Und das, wo du in der Zeit kaum mit jemand anderem außerhalb deiner Familie gesprochen hast ...“  
„Sehr komisch.“, schnappte Anders, seufzte dann aber, „Es ist kein Date, sondern mein … Exfreund. Und Clas hat keine Ahnung, was los ist … Und, ich will auch nicht, dass er … dass er es irgendwie herausfindet!“ Nun war es an Anne zu seufzen, „Anders, wenn du ihn wirklich ‚datest‘. Dann … solltest du ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Es ist doch eigentlich keine große Sachen, du bläst es künstlich auf und machst ein Drama draus. Yvonne hat dir das schon so oft gesagt und auch Lars … Und Julie sicher auch, aber du willst ihnen ja nicht zuhören ...“  
Anders schwieg einen Augenblick und dachte über seine eigenen Zweifel hinsichtlich dieses schrecklich durchschaubaren Schauspiels nach. Fast war er so weit, zu gestehen dass er panische Angst vor Clas‘ Reaktion auf die Wahrheit hatte, dass sie vielleicht seine letzte Chance auf eine Zukunft mit Clas zerstören würde. Aber gerade, als er den Mund für dieses Geständnis öffnen wollte, seufzte Anne, „Ok, meinetwegen. Ich werde dir helfen. Aber, ich halte das für eine absolut beschissene Idee.“ „Zur Kenntnis genommen.“, nickte Anders knapp, „Danke, Anne.“ „Also? Für wann brauchst du denn den Tisch?“, er hörte wie sie durch das Reservierungsbuch blätterte, als er antwortete, „Um acht Uhr. Clas legte schon immer sehr viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit ...“ Aber Anne hatte bereits aufgelegt und Anders schnaubte, „Es ist immer wieder eine Freude ...“


	3. Chapter 3

Anders ließ das Handy in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden, als die Stimme seiner Schwester plötzlich direkt neben ihm erklang, „Und, wen hast du angerufen, Andi?“ „Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven, Jules.“, schnaubte Anders, ließ aber zu, dass seine Schwester nach seinem Arm griff, „Charmant wie eh und je … Ich frage mich, was Clas jemals an dir gefunden hat … Aber, ich war trotzdem nett und habe dir was mitgebracht ...“ „Entschuldige, Jules. Ich bin nur … etwas … angespannt.“, er seufzte, „Ich habe nachher ein Treffen … ein Date mit Clas ...“ „Was?“, Julies Stimme überschlug sich und sie blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Anders wieder beinahe gestolpert wäre, „Warum so plötzlich? Willst du etwas doch mit ihm reden? Anders, ich bin stolz auf dich … Man könnte fast meinen, dass du erwachsen wärst!“   
„Es wird nichts ändern.“, knurrte Anders und räusperte sich in einem vergeblichen Versuch seine Stimme sicher und überzeugend klingen zu lassen, „Ich werde ihm nichts erzählen!“ „Anders.“, sie zog ihren Bruder nun in ihre Arme, „Du bist ein Vollidiot. Mal ehrlich … So wie er dich eben angeguckt hat, könntest du zwei Köpfe haben und er wäre noch immer angetan von dir. Du hast dich verändert und wir haben damit leben gelernt … Wir alle haben es gelernt, meinst du gerade er schafft das nicht?“ Anders zuckte nur wortlos mit den Schultern, aber seine Schwester löste sich bereits wieder und drückte ihm ein Etui in die Hand, „Ich habe dir vorhin eine neue Sonnenbrille gekauft. Sie sieht fast so aus wie die Alte ...“ Anders betastete das Etui und tauschte dann geschickt die beiden Brillen aus, „Und, wie sehe ich aus?“ „Wie schon? Wie Anders Haugvad mit einer Sonnenbrille ...“, grinste Julie, und Anders schnaubte, „Ich wollte dir gerade danken ...“ „Ach, spars dir.“, winkte seine Schwester noch immer grinsend ab, „Ich weiß doch, dass du ohne mich verloren wärst … Also, was ziehst du heute Abend an?“  
„Was?“, verwirrt blieb Anders ein weiteres Mal stehen, aber Julie zog ihren großen Bruder weiter, „Was willst du für dein Date anziehen?“ „Ähm ...“, Anders errötete, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, „Ich dachte an den grauen Anzug?“ „Nein!“, Julie schüttelte den Kopf, „Bitte nicht den … Wieso hast du den überhaupt noch? Ich dachte Lars hätte den schon lange entsorgt?“ „Was hast du gegen den?“, murrte Anders und sie zählte an ihren Fingern ab, „Die Farbe ist grässlich. Der Schnitt ist grauenvoll. Und er steht dir nicht … Also, was hast du sonst noch?“ „Ähm … keine Ahnung.“, Lars ließ sich von ihr mitziehen, „Die dunkle Jeans … ?“ „Die Enge …?“, erkundigte sie sich und als Anders nickte, krauste sie die Nase, „Das ist ja schon ein guter Anfang. Wir haben aber zum Glück noch ein paar Stunden um dich für Clas unwiderstehlich zu machen ...“

Es dauerte weit über zwei Stunden, bis Julie endlich zufrieden war und gerade, als sie ihm half den letzten Knopf des zweireihigen Jacketts zu schließen, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Anders schrak zusammen, aber Julie schob ihn in Richtung der Tür und gab ihm einen auffordernden Klaps auf den Hintern, „Go Tiger, schnapp ihn dir ...“ Mit einem etwas verlegenen Lächeln öffnete Anders dann tatsächlich die Tür, während Julie etwas zurückwich, „Clas ...“ „Anders.“, auch der Sportchef schien in dieser Situation doch etwas nervös und musste sich räuspern, „Du siehst wirklich gut aus.“   
„Ich kann mich also alleine anziehen, meinst du das?“, Anders klang viel schnippischer, als er es gewollt hätte, aber Clas nickte über seiner Schulter hinweg Julie zu, „Ich vermute eher, dass das deine Schwester war, oder? Du hättest bestimmt wieder den grauen Anzug getragen.“ „Was habt ihr denn alle gegen den Anzug?“, brummte Anders verstimmt, griff dann aber nach Clas‘ Arm, „Nein, sag es nicht … Lass uns lieber gehen, wir sind schon spät dran.“   
„Aber, ich habe es ernst gemeint.“, Clas‘ Finger strichen, als sie auf den Fahrstuhl warteten, über Anders‘ Handgelenk und der Jüngere zuckte wie unter einem elektrischen Schlag zusammen, als Clas‘ Finger seine nackte Haut streiften, „Was?“ „Du siehst wirklich gut aus.“, murmelte Clas und ließ seine Finger weiter über die weiche Haut streicheln.

Clas sah sich neugierig in dem von Anders ausgesuchten Restaurant um. Es war recht klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet, mit alten Ziegelwänden, Ölgemälden und indirektem Licht und der Sportchef wunderte sich kurz über die Wahl des Jüngeren, war es doch eindeutig ein Restaurant, das man für ein Date aufsuchen würde. Eine blonde Frau, in deren Pferdeschwanz schon einzelne silbrige Strähnen schimmerten, sah bei ihrem Eintreten auf und lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen, „Ah. Hallo, Anders. Kommt, ich bringe such zu eurem Tisch. Ich habe, ganz wie du wolltest, alles wie immer vorbereitet ...“ Clas schmunzelte, als er zusammen mit Anders, der sich noch immer an seinem Arm festhielt, der älteren Dame folgte. Das war also der Grund, warum Anders das Restaurant gewählt hatte, er kannte die Wirtin.   
„Danke, Anne.“, Anders lächelte, „Ich schulde dir was.“ „Pf.“, sie schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie die beiden Männer zu ihrem Tisch führte, „Du schuldest mir ne Menge … Aber, das weißt du ja ...“ Anne hatte sie zu einem etwas abseits gelegenen Tisch an einem der Fenster geführt und zog nun den Stuhl erst für Anders und dann ebenso für Clas zurecht, bevor sie die Kerzen auf dem Tisch anzündete, „Also, Anders … Soll ich deinem Date die Karte bringen? Du willst wahrscheinlich das Selbe wie immer, oder?“ Anders nickte knapp und noch immer lächelnd verschwand die ältere Wirtin, nur um wenige Augenblicke später mit einer in Leder gebundenen Menükarte und einer Flasche Wein zurückzukehren. Sie goss den Wein in die Gläser, reichte erst Anders, der vorsichtig nippte und dann Clas, der ganz Weinkenner erst einmal an dem Wein roch, eines, bevor sie dem Sportchef denn die Karte anbot.   
Neugierig sah Clas sich in dem gemütlich wirkenden Restaurant um und runzelte die Stirn, als ihm etwas auffiel. Während ihr Tisch geradezu penibel ordentlich gedeckt zu sein schien, so wirkten die Tische um sie herum eher etwas charmant und doch chaotisch. Aber schließlich verwarf er den Gedanken und schlug die Karte auf, „Kannst du mir etwas empfehlen, Anders?“

Clas‘ Stimme war rau und ausdrucksvoll wie immer und Anders ertappte sich unwillkürlich dabei, dass er in den letzten Minuten mehr gelacht hatte, als in den vergangenen Monaten. Es tat so gut wieder bei Clas zu sein und auch die alten Gefühle, die er monatelang verzweifelt zu unterdrücken versucht hatte, drängten immer stärker an die Oberfläche zurück. Die alte Spannung schien wieder zwischen ihnen zu knistern und schien eine einfache Freundschaft, das Einzige, was Anders bisher für möglich gehalten hatte, unmöglich zu machen.  
Die Finger des Sportchefs berührten immer wieder, scheinbar unabsichtlich, Anders‘ und irgendwann zwischen der Vorspeise und dem Hauptgang fühlte Anders sich wie elektrisch aufgeladen. Mit jeder noch so kleinen, unauffälligen Berührung wuchs außerdem in Anders der Wunsch … Nein, das unbändige Verlangen … zu Clas zu gehen und ihn so lange zu küssen, bis ihnen die Luft ausgehen würde. Als es aber auch weiterhin wieder und wieder geschah, entschied Anders für sich, dass es einfach kein Zufall mehr sein konnte. Und Anders fiel es immer schwerer die Wahrheit, die auf seiner Zungenspitze zu liegen schien, zurückzuhalten. Einzig der Gedanke, dass Clas sich dann von ihm abwenden würde, ließ ihn auch weiterhin verbissen die Wahrheit verschweigen.

Auch Clas genoss den Abend ungemein und es verwunderte ihn beinahe, wie sehr er solche Abende, wie sehr er das Beisammensein mit Anders und natürlich auch Anders vermisst hatte. Versonnen betrachtete er das schmale Gesicht des Jüngeren und lächelte, als er sich erinnerte, wie sehr er schon damals das etwas kantige Lächeln des Arztes geliebt hatte. Daran hatte sich, obwohl das Lächeln nun etwas trauriger zu wirken schien, auch jetzt nichts geändert und Clas seufzte, als Anders die dunkle Sonnenbrille ein weiteres Mal höher auf seine Nase schob und ihm so den Blick auf die ersehnten und vermissten tiefblauen Murmeln verweigerte.  
Dies brachte Clas wieder auf den eigentlichen Zweck ihres Treffens und er betrachtete nachdenklich wie Anders‘ lange, schlanke Finger über den Sockel des Weinglases strichen und sich dann um den langen Stiel wanden. Und wieder war Clas fast schon schockiert, wie stark dieser Wunsch ihn ihm war, nach den schmalen Fingern zu greifen, sie festzuhalten und mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken zu fahren. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könnte er so den Wunsch und den Gedanken vertreiben, aber dennoch konnte er sein Blick auch weiterhin einfach nicht von dem jüngeren Mann nehmen.  
Anders schien sich in den Monaten kaum verändert zu haben. Auf den ersten Blick schien alles gleich geblieben zu sein, die blonden Haare, die an den Spitzen dunkler wurden und sich leicht wellten, die hohen, scharfen Wangenknochen, das spitze Kinn und die Locke, die so weit in Anders‘ Stirn fiel, dass er sie regelmäßig zurück streichen musste Aber irgendetwas hatte sich an Anders verändert, Clas war sich sicher, auch wenn es ihm nicht gelang herauszufinden, um was genau es sich dabei handeln mochte. Die dunkle Sonnenbrille, die Anders auch jetzt spät an einem Winterabend und in einem dämmrigen Lokal noch immer trug, verbarg weiterhin das dunkle blau der Augen, aber dennoch hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Anders ihn durch die dunklen Gläser musterte, „Was ist los, Clas? Du bist so still.“ „Hmmm.“, brummte der Sportchef halbherzig und Anders seufzte, „Clas, was ist los?“  
„Warum bist du einfach gegangen?“, stellte Clas schließlich nach einigen Sekunden weiteren Schweigens die Frage, die Anders zusammenzucken ließ, „Ich dachte das zwischen uns … war nicht nur … kurzzeitig?“ „Clas ...“, Anders hatte abrupt das Weinglas abgestellt und starrte nun vor sich auf den Teller, während er nach Worten suchte,„Ich wusste einfach nicht … wie ich es dir sagen sollte ...“ „Gut.“, wieder hatte Clas‘ Stimme an Schärfe gewonnen und er lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück, „Dann sag es mir eben nicht. Benimm dich wie ein Zwölf … Nein, ein Zweijähriger!“  
Aus einer reinen Laune heraus, beugte Clas sich nun aber plötzlich vor und pflückte geschickt die dunkle Sonnenbrille von Anders Nase. Er hatte heftige Gegenwehr erwartet, hatte Anders es doch schon immer gehasst, wenn man ihm im Gesicht herumfummelte, aber der Jüngere reagierte erst, als Clas die Brille bereits in seinen Fingern hielt. „Clas!“, Anders hielt die Stimme gesenkt, aber dennoch war deutlich zu hören, wie wütend der Jüngere eigentlich tatsächlich war, „Verdammt! Gib sie zurück! SOFORT!“   
„Ah, endlich habe ich mein launisches Biest wieder!“, Clas‘ Finger spielten mit der Brille, die er aber weiterhin außerhalb der Reichweite des Jüngeren hielt, „Du kriegst sie wieder, wenn … wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagst. Warum bist du wirklich gegangen? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Warum durfte mir deine Familie die ganze Zeit nicht sagen, wo du bist und was los ist? Anders, bitte ...“ Clas musterte sein Gegenüber, während Anders sich die Nasenwurzel rieb und einem Blick weiterhin auswich. Anders wirkte so seltsam, ohne die vertraute, dunkle Sonnenbrille und fast hätte Clas erwartet, dass Anders ihm nun die Brille wieder entwenden würde, aber der Jüngere saß wie erstarrt auf seinem Platz und schien noch immer unfähig den Kopf zu heben und Clas anzusehen.

Langsam, als Anders einfach ruhig und mit geradezu bedenklich brav gesenktem Kopf dasaß, begann Clas sich doch schuldig zu fühlen,. Das Gefühl, das er etwas Schlimmes getan hätte, nagte an ihm und er startete einen letzten Versuch das meterdicke Eis zwischen ihnen wieder zu brechen, „Anders … Warum vertraust du mir nicht?“ Mit einem lauten Knarren schob Anders jäh seinen Stuhl zurück und floh förmlich, ohne Clas, dem nichts anderes über blieb, als seinem Expartner sprachlos hinterher zusehen und die Sonnenbrille umklammert zu halten, zu beachten hinter die Sicherheit der dunklen Holztür der Toiletten.  
Nach einigen Minuten schwanden seine Hoffnungen, dass Anders freiwillig und von alleine wieder zum Tisch zurückkehren würde und er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Einige Banknoten, achtlos auf den Tisch geworfen, sollten ihre Rechnung abdecken, zweifelte Clas doch daran, dass sie ihr Essen gemeinsam beenden würden, als er nun vorsichtig an die Tür zu den Baderäumen klopfte, „Anders?“

Anders hatte die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen und war denn haltlos auf den Boden gesunken. Mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür lehnend, zog er die Knie an die Brust und versuchte seine aufkeimende Panik mit ruhigen Atemzügen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als ihm das nicht gelang, griff er mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Handy und war mehr als versucht Lars oder Julie anzurufen, damit einer von ihnen ihn abholen und so aus dieser für Clas und auch ihn unerträglichen Situation retten würde.  
Als es leise an der Tür klopfte, hätte er das Handy beinahe fallen lassen, „Anders? Biest … Bitte lass mich rein. Es tut mir leid.“ Clas schwieg und Anders zog ernsthaft in Betracht einfach in der kleinen Kabine sitzen zu bleiben, bis Clas endlich aufgeben oder das Restaurant irgendwann spät am Abend endlich schließen würde. „Anders, bitte ...“, versuchte Clas es erneut und dieses Mal öffnete Anders wirklich die Tür und schmunzelte, als Clas mit einem überraschten Laut fast in seine Arme taumelte, „Ufff ...“   
Der Geschäftsmann griff nach Anders, noch immer zitternder Hand und drückte sie sanft, „Anders, es tut mir wirklich leid. Bitte … sieh mich an.“ Aber trotz der Bitte hielt Anders seinen Blick auch weiterhin gesenkt und wich Clas‘ forderndem Blick aus, „Also gut … Ich habe schon bezahlt. Aber, darf ich dich wenigstens noch nach Hause bringen?“ Anders zögerte, nickte dann aber doch und Clas schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies nun ein endgültiger Abschied zu sein schien, „Bitte ...“  
„Clas.“, draußen, in der Kälte der Winternacht, hielt Anders den Älteren noch einmal auf, „Ich … Es tut mir leid. Ich … wollte doch ehrlich sein … Aber, ich … ich weiß nicht wie … Wenn ich ehrlich wäre … Du würdest mich hassen.“ Seine Stimme brach und Anders presste die Lippen aufeinander, „Ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen ...“ „Ich liebe dich, Anders. Daran hat sich auch in fast zwei Jahren nichts geändert und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern.“, murmelte Clas und überrascht hob Anders den Blick, sah den Älteren aber noch immer nicht an, „Clas … Ich … dich auch.“  
„Wir sind schon zwei. Muffel und Biest ...“, Clas schmunzelte und stellte nun fest, dass er noch immer die Sonnenbrille in der Hand hielt. In einem Versuch die Stimmung etwas weiter zu heben, drehte er sie neugierig hin und her, „Wie kannst du durch die Dinger etwas sehen? Die sind so dunkel ...“ „Clas! Nicht!“, Anders versuchte dem Sportchef in den Arm zu fallen, aber Clas hatte sie bereits aufgesetzt. „Oh.“, in dieser einen Silbe schwang plötzliches Verstehen mit und Anders‘ Blut schien in seinen Adern zu gefrieren, als er hilflos vor Clas stand.


	4. pure bliss

blissfull  
Vorsichtig, als wäre die kleine Sonnenbrille plötzlich unglaublich schwer, nahm Clas die Brille wieder ab und drehte sie in nachdenklich zwischen seinen Finger, „Ich kann dadurch wirklich nichts sehen .. Und … Ach, Anders ...“ Er betrachtete die schmale, angespannte Gestalt des Jüngeren und schüttelte den Kopf, als er plötzlich die ganze Tragweite verstand, „Anders … warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt?“ Anders biss nervös auf seiner Lippe herum und hatte die schlanken Finger zu Fäusten geballt, „Clas … Bitte, gib mir die Brille zurück. Bitte.“ Etwas in der Stimme, was Clas noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, brachte den Älteren auch sofort dazu, die zusammengeklappte Brille behutsam in Anders‘, ihm nun bittend entgegen gestreckte Hand zu legen, „Deswegen war unser Tisch so … ordentlich gedeckt … Deshalb haben Lars und Julie so über dich gewacht und sich bei dir untergehakt … Und auch die Sonnenbrille ...“   
Clas schüttelte den Kopf, aber Anders schob sich die Brille wieder auf seine Nase, „Nicht, Clas … bitte, nicht ...“ „Sag mir nur … Aber, warum hast du es mir denn nicht gesagt?“, wiederholte Clas seine Frage noch einmal und Anders lächelte etwas verkrampft, „Warum wohl? Was solltest du mit einem blinden Liebhaber anfangen? Ein kaputtes Spielzeug wirft man doch weg. Und ich wollte dir eben einfach die Mühe ersparen ...“  
Anders‘ Kopf ruckte zur Seite, als Clas‘ flache Hand mit seiner Wange kollidierte und die Brille saß nun ein weiteres Mal schief auf seiner Nase. Clas‘ Atem ging schwer und er musste mehrfach schlucken, bevor es ihm gelang seine Beherrschung wiederzugewinnen, „Du hast ja wirklich eine … tolle Meinung von mir, Anders. Ich habe dich geliebt … und tue es noch immer … und du … du denkst so schlecht von mir.“ „Clas!“, etwas hilflos streckte Anders die Hand in die Richtung, in der er Clas vermutete aus, aber Clas machte keine Anstalten nach der Hand zu greifen. Stattdessen verschränkte er, auch wenn Anders die ablehnende Geste nicht sehen konnte, die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf, „Was, Clas? Es tut mir leid, Clas? Verschwinde, Clas?“ „Clas, ich ...“, Anders machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf den Älteren zu und streckte suchend die Hand nach ihm aus, „Bitte ...“   
„Meinst du wirklich, dass ich dich deshalb nicht mehr wollen würde?“, endlich schien der Geschäftsmann seine sonstige Ruhe wiedergefunden zu haben und musterte den ehemaligen Arzt, der auf seiner Lippe herumbiss, bevor er schließlich doch antwortete, „Warum solltest du mich wollen? Ich bin blind, Clas ...“ „Und?“, in einem plötzlichen Aufwallen von Ärger, schnaubte Clas, griff nach dem Handgelenk des Jüngeren und zog den überraschten Anders in seine Arme, „Hast du wirklich so eine geringe Meinung von mir? Ja, ich bin verdammt wütend auf dich … Aber trotzdem … trotzdem liebe ich dich … Dein kindisches Verhalten widert mich an … Aber … es ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen.“  
„Es tut mir leid.“, die dunklen Gläser, welche Anders‘ Augen verbargen, spiegelten das dunkle Blau von Clas‘ Augen wieder und Anders lächelte, wenn auch noch immer etwas verkrampft, „Das scheint in letzter Zeit mein … Standartsatz zu werden ...“ „Das liegt daran, dass du ein Idiot bist.“, murmelte Clas und vergrub seine Nase mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in dem dichten, blonden Schopf, „Ein bescheuerter Vollidiot ...“ Anders brummte nur und schien die lang ersehnte Umarmung zumindest für eine Weile zu genießen können. Aber schließlich seufzte er und löste sich vorsichtig von dem Älteren, „Ich wollte nie … schlecht von dir denken ...“ 

„Hast du denn wenigstens an mich gedacht?“, erkundigte Clas sich leise, fast schüchtern, als Anders seine Hand auf Clas‘ Arm legte und die beiden Männer einige Zeit später durch die verschneiten Straßen der kleinen Stadt gingen, „Irgendwann mal?“ „Viel zu oft.“, gestand Anders und blieb plötzlich inmitten des kleinen Parks stehen und atmete tief durch, „Das ist ein Park, oder? Gibt es hier eine Bank?“ Clas nickte, als ihm aber einfiel, dass sein Begleiter diese knappe Bewegung gar nicht sehen konnte, dirigierte er den Jüngeren behutsam in Richtung einer nahen Bank, „Du hast recht, da vorne ist eine Bank ...“  
„Ich habe oft an dich gedacht.“, Anders‘ Kopf lehnte nun fast schon vertrauensvoll an Clas‘ Schulter, aber seine langen Finger bewegten sich unruhig über den Stoff der Hose und auch sein Lächeln wirkte angestrengt, „Am Anfang … als ...“ Er seufzte und schien an den Worten beinahe zu ersticken drohen, „ … es noch Hoffnung gab.“ Clas betrachtete das schmale, angespannte Gesicht und beschloss zu schweigen, schien Anders diese Erklärung doch schon schwer genug zu fallen. „In den ersten Tagen, dachte ich, das sei ein Witz … dass es vorbeigehen würde … dass … ich wieder sehen würde können ...“, Anders verfiel wieder in Schweigen und Clas war durchaus versucht nach einer der zitternden Hand zu greifen, aber er wollte die stockende Erzählung nicht noch schwieriger machen, in dem er Anders durch zu viel Nähe erschreckte, „Aber, es blieb immer dunkel … Lars, Julie … meine Eltern … Sie alle redeten mir gut zu und du … du hast immer und immer wieder angerufen ...“ Anders senkte betreten den Kopf, „Ich konnte es nicht mehr … ertragen und … warf das Handy aus dem Fenster.“ Das Schnauben, das Clas nicht ganz hatte unterdrücken können, ließ Anders zusammenzucken und er lächelte entschuldigend, „Und, ich flehte Lars … Tom und Yvonne an, dir nichts zu sagen ...“  
„Daran haben sie sich sehr gut gehalten.“, nun griff Clas nach der zitternden Hand und verflocht ihre behandschuhten Finger miteinander, „Was hast du in den ganzen Monaten gemacht?“ „Du meinst, weil ich nun wohl nicht mehr als Arzt arbeiten kann?“, Anders verspannte sich zwar an seiner Seite, aber sein Kopf ruhte dennoch weiterhin an Clas‘ Schulter und somit konnte er das bestätigende Nicken fühlen, bevor er weitersprach, „Ich arbeite jetzt an der Universität … Als Dozent.“ „Dozent?“, Clas klang amüsiert, aber Anders klang nun wieder reichlich schnippisch, als er antwortete, „Passt es dir etwa nicht? Oder traust du es mir nicht zu? Du hingegen hattest in den zehn Monaten ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als Hege wieder mal zu schwängern ...“  
„Du bist eifersüchtig.“, stellte Clas wenige Minuten nach dem Gefühlsausbruch des Jüngeren fest und legte sanft einen Arm um den vor Anspannung und Ärger zitternden Körper, „Immer noch?“ „Ja.“, presste Anders zwischen zusammgen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Ich … habe Lars nach dir gefragt … Was du tust … Wie es dir geht … Ich bin ihm schon auf die … Nerven gegangen, aber wie hätte ich sonst erfahren sollen, dass Hege … noch ein Kind bekommt.“ „Ich hatte es dir sagen wollen.“, Clas‘ große Hand strich durch die blonden Haare und entwirrte die Strähnen geschickt, als er versuchte sich zu erklären, „Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum ich dich unbedingt sprechen wollte ...“ „Dann solltest du doch froh sein.“, nun löste Anders sich wirklich und saß aufrecht neben Clas, während die schlanken Finger sich in die Hose verkrallt hatten, „Ich war weg … Du musstest dir nichts ausdenken, um mich loszuwerden, damit du mit Hege heile Familie spielen konntest ...“  
„Ach, Anders.“, Clas lehnte sich zum starr dasitzenden Anders, zog ihm behutsam die dunkle Brille von der Nase, legte eine Hand auf die brennend heiße Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über die stoppelige Haut, „Sieh mich an ...“ Erst nachdem Clas diese Bitte noch zweimal wiederholt hatte, drehte Anders tatsächlich den Kopf und blickte Clas ruhig an, „Schon vergessen? Ich kann dich nicht sehen.“ Die sanften Streicheleinheiten hörten zwar, als Clas nun erstmals die milchig weißen Augen, aus denen beinahe alles Blau verschwunden zu sein schien, sehen konnte, auf, aber die große Hand ruhte weiterhin als ruhige Unterstützung auf der Wange. Als sich das Schweigen dann aber minutenlang hinzuziehen schien, wurde Anders wieder unruhig und tastete nach dem Älteren, „Clas?“  
„Ich habe nur nachgedacht ...“, murmelte Clas leise und griff nach der Hand, die Anders nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte, „Du wirst mich nie wieder sehen können ...“ „Julie sagte, du seist ganz grau geworden?“, Anders lächelte und daraus wurde dann schnell ein breites Grinsen, als er sich vorbeugte und nach dem Reißverschluss der dicken Teamjacke tastete, „Und dick.“ „Ich bin nicht dick!“, protestierte Clas lachend, ließ aber zu, dass Anders‘ lange Finger sich unter den warmen Stoff verirrten und über seine Seiten strichen, „Ok … etwas mehr ist da schon … Ich gebe es zu … Aber, ich hatte ja auch kein Biest, das mich fordert ...“  
„Es gab niemanden?“, überrascht hielt Anders inne und Clas brauchte einige Sekunden bis er verstanden hatte, was der Jüngere überhaupt meinte, „Nur Hege …“ Anders presste bei dieser Antwort zwar die Lippen zusammen, nickte dann aber doch, „Es wundert mich nur ...“ „Warum?“, Clas wagte es nun einen Arm um den Jüngeren zu legen, „Du hast es doch selbst immer gesagt, ich sei ein alter Mann und solle auf mich aufpassen… Aber, ich konnte scheinbar nicht mal auf dich aufpassen ...“ Anders errötete und drehte sein Gesicht weg, so dass Clas hoffentlich die verräterische Röte nicht sehen könnte, „Ich hätte dich nicht gelassen … Ich habe nicht mal … Lars gelassen … Bis er zusammen mit Tom und Julie in meine Wohnung eingebrochen ist ...“ „Das hätte ich auch tun müssen … Nicht nur anrufen ...“, murmelte Clas und seufzte, nur um überrascht aufzusehen, als Anders ihn plötzlich küsste, „Sei nicht albern, Muffel … Ich kann dich zwar nicht mehr sehen, aber ...“ Etwas ungeschickt rutschte Anders auf Clas‘ Schoss und der Ältere keuchte auf, als Anders ihn ein weiteres Mal, dieses Mal aber ungestümer küsste, „ … ich kann dich fühlen …“ Wieder verlagerte Anders sein Gewicht, was Clas erneut aufstöhnen ließ und nun lag Anders‘ Ohr an Clas‘ Brust, „Ich kann dein Herz schlagen hören … Und, das wird dir gefallen… Ich habe bei Lars massieren gelernt … Ich kann dich also auch anfassen ...“ „Spinner!“, Clas zog den Jüngeren für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich nach oben, „Du bist doch kein Vampir … oder funkelst du nun etwa auch noch im Sonnenlicht?“ Anders schnaubte nur und vertiefte den Kuss kurz, bevor er sich atemlos löste und mit seine Hand über die Innenseite des Oberschenkel streichelte und dabei auch die fühlbare Erregung des Älteren streifte, „Clas … können wir woanders hin?“

Behutsam schloss Clas die gepolsterte Tür des Hotelzimmers und musterte Anders, der etwas hilflos erscheinend, wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben war. Nur das Licht der Straßenlaternen tauchte das Zimmer in Zwielicht und wies Clas den Weg, als er nun langsam auf Anders zutrat, „Bist du sicher?“ „Clas ...“, Anders tastete nach dem Reißverschluss der Jacke und zog ihn herunter, „Ich bin nun wirklich keine errötende Jungfrau mehr … Und auch nicht zerbrechlich ...“ „Es tut mir leid.“, brachte Clas noch hervor, aber Anders schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Das haben wir heute Abend schon genug gehört ...“  
„Komm.“, Clas‘ Finger verflochten sich im Halbdunkel mit denen des ehemaligen Arztes und nach kurzem Zögern hakte er sich bei Anders unter und führte ihn zum Bett. Anders räkelte sich nackt auf dem Bettzeug und spreizte die Beine, während das seltsame Licht der Straßenlaternen seinen Körper in ein Kunstwerk zu verwandeln schienen und Clas sich über ihn beugte und ihn verlangend küsste. Die kräftigen, leicht rauen Finger des Sportchefs wanderten über den einst zu vertrauten Körper, fanden einige Unterschiede zu früher, konnten aber auch viel Vertrautes ertasten. Anders‘ Atem ging bereits schwer und er stöhnte haltlos in den erst unschuldigen Kuss, den Clas aber nun immer weiter vertiefte. Die Finger des Blinden fuhren tastend über Clas‘ noch immer so vertraut erscheinenden Körper, strichen über die kräftigen Arme, die ihn einst hatten halten können, aber nun unter seinen zärtlichen Berührungen zitterten. Seine Finger fuhren über das Handgelenk, folgten den Erhebungen der Venen und schließlich verwob er ihre Finger miteinander, während Clas seine Arme sanft aber bestimmt über seinen Kopf zwang. Anders schloss die Augen, als er plötzlich Clas‘ Gewicht auf sich fühlte und er hob fordernd die Hüfte, während seine Füße nach Halt in der weißen Bettwäsche suchten. „Nicht so eilig ...“, murmelte Clas und beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu dem Jüngeren hinab, „Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet … wollte dich zurück ...“ Die große Hand strich über den noch immer trainierten Körper, wanderte über den flachen Bauch, umspielte den Bauchnabel und umfasste schließlich Anders‘ harten Schwanz.  
Sich hilflos windend lag Anders unter ihm, während Clas‘ Finger über das Fleisch tanzten. Die Nägel kratzten erregend langsam über die empfindliche Unterseite, bevor Clas‘ Hand sich um die Wurzel legte und Anders erstmalig zustoßen ließ. Schwer atmend keuchte der Jüngere auf, als der Daumen über die gespannte Haut der Hoden strich, die Eier massierte und dann mit sanften Druck wieder über den Schaft gen Spitze wanderte. Wieder und wieder buckelte Anders, als Clas nun über die feuchte Eichel strich und den ersten Lusttropfen kostete.  
Die Hand, feucht und auch etwas klebrig strich über den Oberschenkel, halfen den langen Beinen sich aufzustellen, bevor die kundigen Finger dann über die empfindliche Innenseite strichen und die weiche Haut streichelten, bevor sie dann das feste Fleisch der Pobacken kneteten. Anders‘ milchige Augen flogen auf und schienen trotz ihrer Blindheit nach Clas zu suchen, als dessen Finger erstmals in den trennenden Spalt glitten und die Anspannung weg massierten, „Clas ...“ Seine Stimme war nur noch ein leiser Hauch, ein fast wehmütiges Flüstern in dieser Winternacht, aber der Sportchef verstand die in der einen Silbe mitschwingende Bitte und begann sich langsam, aber in einem sanften und stetigen Rhythmus in ihn zu schieben.   
Clas‘ Hände lagen auf den Seiten und er strich, während er den Rhythmus seiner Stöße stetig steigerte, über die schweißfeuchte Haut. Er beugte sich zu Anders, umfasste den noch immer harten Schwanz des Jüngeren und begann ihn zu massieren, während Anders nun willenlos unter Clas‘ schwerem Körper gefangen, den Kuss noch immer etwas unbeholfen vertiefte.

Müde griff Clas nach Anders‘ Hand und betrachtete die langen Finger nachdenklich, „Ich bin trotzdem noch wütend auf dich, weißt du ...“ „Mmmmmh … Wütender Sex mit dir war schon immer gut.“, murmelte Anders verschlafen und schmiegte sich enger an den warmen Körper neben sich, „Darf ich bleiben?“ „Natürlich.“, Clas nickte, betrachtete aber immer noch die Finger, „Anders … ist es eigentlich wahr …?“ „Was?“, erst nach ein paar Minuten kam die reichlich verschlafen klingende Antwort und Clas legte Anders‘ Fingerspitzen auf seine Wange, „Dass Blinde Gesichter ertasten können?“ „Ja.“, Anders strich sanft über die Wangen, die etwas voller als früher erschienen und er kicherte, als er die Stoppeln eines Bartes fühlen konnte, „Ich mag deinen Bart ...“ Clas schmunzelte, hielt aber sogleich still, als Anders‘ Finger nun über die noch von ihrem Kuss geschwollenen Lippen strich, „Ich liebe dich, Clas …“ „Ich dich auch, Biest.“, Clas‘ Lippen legten sich um den Finger und Anders kicherte kurz, bevor er dann ernst wurde, „Aber, das wird nicht … einfach werden, oder?“ „Es war doch nie einfach.“, stimmte Clas ebenso ruhig zu und küsste Anders, „Aber, ich lasse dich nicht mehr gehen.“


	5. uncertainty

uncertainty  
„Clas?“, als Anders irgendwann aufwachte, tastete seine Hand automatisch und beinahe schon etwas ängstlich nach dem Mann neben ihm. Als seine Finger dann aber über das kühle Laken strichen, setzte er sich vorsichtig auf und lauschte auf die unbekannten Geräusche in dem stillen Zimmer, „Clas?“ Wieder bekam er keine Antwort, so dass er nun auch auf die andere Seite, dort wo er den Nachttisch und damit auch sein Handy, die einzige Möglichkeit zu erfahren wie spät es wäre und Kontakt zu Lars oder Julie aufzunehmen, vermutete, tastete. Aber seine Finger streiften nur den Fuß einer altmodisch verzierten Lampe und ein Stück Stoff, bei dem es sich wohl um eines der albernen, geklöpplten Deckchen handeln mochte, von denen die traditionsbewussten Hotels scheinbar so begeistert schienen. Frustriert schlug Anders daraufhin die Bettdecke zurück und begann sich orientierungslos durch das fremde Zimmer zu tasten, „Clas? Bist du hier? Clas? Wo sind meine Sachen?“   
Vorsichtig und mit sorgsam ausgestreckten Händen, um zu verhindern, dass er gegen ein unerwartetes Hindernis laufen würde, machte Anders einige vorsichtige Schritte. Einerseits fürchtete er ständig irgendwo drüber zu stolpern, aber andererseits hoffte er seine, hier doch sicher irgendwo noch immer auf dem Fußboden liegenden Sachen zu finden. Aber er fand nichts und stolperte auch über nichts, so atmete er dann doch erleichtert auf, als er nicht stürzte und seine Finger schließlich über eine dicke Daunenjacke, die wohl über eine Stuhllehne gehängt worden war, tasteten. Kurz spielte Anders mit dem Gedanken die Jacke anzuziehen, damit er sich nicht nackt durch das Hotelzimmer bewegen müsste, aber da es sich bei der einzig anwesenden Person wohl um Clas handelte, verwarf er den Gedanken wieder und setzte vorsichtig seinen Weg durch das Zimmer fort.  
Bereits wenige Zentimeter dahinter stieß Anders‘ nackter Fuß dann aber schmerzhaft gegen etwas Hartes, das er schließlich, als seine Finger sich um eine scheinbar längere Kante schlossen, als Tischbein identifizieren konnte. Vorsichtig tastete er über den Tisch, ertastete ein in kühles Leder gebundenes Buch, dessen geprägte Buchstaben ihm aber trotz mehrfachen Tastens fremd blieben und schließlich zu seiner großen Erleichterung, da er sein verschwundenes Handy in dem fremden Zimmer niemals finden würde, auch das zimmereigene Telefon.  
Gerade, als er den Hörer des, selbstverständlich wie das ganze Zimmer auch altmodischen Telefons von der Gabel nehmen wollte, meinte er plötzlich ein leises Rauschen hören zu können und runzelte die Stirn, als er ein weiteres Mal den Namen seines Liebhabers in die Stille des Zimmers rief, „Clas? Bist du das?“ Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort, aber das seltsame Rauschen schien nun lauter geworden zu sein, so dass Anders, dessen Neugier nun geweckt worden war, dem seltsamen Geräusch zu folgen beschloss.  
Auch jetzt stolperte er, obwohl er sich frei und ohne Halt durch das unbekannte Zimmer bewegen musste und außer dem Geräusch keinen Anhaltspunkt zur Orientierung hatte, nicht über ihre, am letzten Abend so hastig weggeworfenen Kleidungsstücke, so dass irgendjemand sie wohl zur Seite geräumt haben musste. Er schob die Gedanken, dass noch immer nicht wusste, wie spät es überhaupt war und dass der Zimmerservice bereits während er geschlafen hatte, im Raum gewesen sein mochte, mit aller Gewalt von sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das ferne, aber mit jedem seiner Schritte näher erscheinende Rauschen. Seine Finger strichen dankbar über die raue, verputzte Wand, folgten langsam dieser Orientierungshilfe und Anders war wirklich erleichtert, als er schließlich nach einigen Metern endlich das glatte Holz eines Türrahmens ertastete. Die Farbe der Tür blieb dem Blinden natürlich verborgen, aber er fand trotzdem schnell den Türgriff und es gelang ihm auch die Tür zu öffnen.  
Er fürchtete dann doch kurz, dass er vielleicht doch vollkommen nackt die Eingangstür geöffnet haben mochte, aber eine Wolke warmer Luft drängte ihm entgegen und raubte ihm mit zahlreichen Gerüchen, die ihn schmerzhaft an Clas erinnerten, kurz dem Atem. Anders strich sich nervös die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er dann ein weiteres Mal die Stirn runzelte, als er über dem Rauschen, das er nun als das von Wasser identifiziert hatte, ein weiteres Geräusch zu hören meinte. Es klang beinahe wie Gesang und schmunzelnd tastete Anders sich weiter in das Badezimmer vor, bis er schließlich vorsichtig auf dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel Platz nehmen und die langen Beine im Schneidersitz unter sich ordnen konnten.  
Das Wasser rauschte unablässig und Anders lauschte mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf dem leisen, leicht schiefen Gesang des Sportchefs, während er sich an viele Morgen erinnerte, an denen sie gemeinsam unter einer Dusche gestanden hatten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran und seufzte unwillkürlich auf, als sein Schwanz bei diesen Gedankengängen erwartungsvoll zuckte. Rasch verlagerte er das Gewicht, aber die Geräusche aus der Dusche heizten seine Fantasie weiter an und weitere Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit kehrten zurück. Anders biss auf seine Lippen, als er sich dankbar für die Kühle der Kacheln, zurücklehnte und seine Hand über seinen bereits halb harten Schwanz gleiten ließ. Er umfasste die Wurzel, massierte das harte Fleisch, strich mit dem Daumen darüber und versuchte, als er nun die Eichel streifte, vergeblich das Stöhnen, das ihm zu entweichen drohte, zu unterdrücken.  
Schneller und schneller wurden seine Bewegungen und längst hatte er aufgegeben das Stöhnen unterdrücken zu wollen, als er sich nun voll und ganz den lang vergessen geglaubten und immer sorgsam verdrängten Erinnerungsbildern von Clas hingab. Irgendwann lehnte er den Kopf erschöpft, aber voller Zufriedenheit gegen die Fliesen und schloss schwer atmend die Augen, als plötzlich ein leises Lachen direkt neben ihm, ihn zusammenzucken ließ, „Was?!“ Beinahe hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren, aber ein starker, sicherer Griff bewahrte ihn vor einem Sturz und er nahm nun sowohl den wohlbekannten, herben Geruch von Clas‘ Duschgel wahr und bemerkte nun auch, dass das Wasserrauschen verstummt war, „Clas?“ „Entschuldige.“, Clas schien nun vor ihm zu knien, zumindest kam seine Stimme aus der gleichen Höhe, „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ich dachte ...“ „Ich hätte dich gesehen?“, Anders‘ Lächeln war etwas angespannt und wirkte kühl, aber Clas nickte, „Ja … Ich werde mich wohl erst einmal daran gewöhnen müssen ...“ „Mmmmh.“, Anders brummte nur, streckte Clas aber die Hand entgegen, „Kann ich noch duschen, bevor ich meine Geschwister anrufe?“ „Natürlich.“, Clas deutete auf die Dusche, griff dann aber nach der Hand des Jüngeren und führte ihn vorsichtig die wenigen Schritte über die nassen und rutschigen Fliesen, bis er Anders‘ Hand an die Tür zur Duschkabine legen konnte, „Vorsicht, die Stufe ist ziemlich hoch … Soll ich dir helfen?“  
„Nein.“, Anders tastete sich langsam vor und gelang es, während Clas trotz der ablehnenden Haltung des Jüngeren immer in seiner Nähe blieb, bereit zuzugreifen, falls er doch noch stolpern sollte, das Hindernis zu überwinden, „Brauchst du noch was?“ „Nein … Aber, kann ich vielleicht dein Duschgel nutzen?“, Anders hielt sich nun an der Duschstange fest und Clas nickte wiederum, „Es steht links von dir … Soll ich dir Handtücher hinlegen?“ „Nein ...“, Clas war überrascht, als Anders nun tatsächlich zu erröten schien und sich etwas verlegen räusperte, „Nein, ich würde sie doch eh nicht finden ...“ „Dann ...“, Clas lächelte warm, „Ruf mich einfach.“ „Clas ...“, nun zeigten die hinterlassenen Wangen wirklich eine deutliche Röte und Clas schmunzelte warm, als Anders sich schließlich räusperte, „Danke.“

„Guten Morgen, Lars.“, während Anders im Nebenzimmer unter der Dusche stand, wie das Geräusch des stetig laufenden Wassers verriet, hatte Clas den Physiotherapeuten zu sich ins Zimmer gebeten und deutete nun auf die farblich längst aus der Mode gekommenen Couch, „Setz dich doch.“ Lars setzte sich auf die weißgraue Couch mit den karierten Kissen und ließ seinen Blick, während Clas nun begann unruhig durch das Zimmer zu laufen, durch den Raum wandern, „Anders ist also die Nacht über bei dir gewesen?“ „Ja.“, brummte Clas und blieb endlich stehen, um den Jüngeren zu mustern, „Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?“ „Was gesagt?“, Lars grau blauer Blick lag mit erzwungener Ruhe auf dem Sportchef, aber Clas schnaubte nur, „Spiel nicht das Unschuldslamm, Haugvad! Ich weiß es jetzt. Ich weiß, dass Anders blind ist.“ „Clas ...“, der Zwilling seufzte und fuhr sich, mit einer Geste, die der seines blinden Bruders verblüffend glich, durch die Haare und lehnte sich etwas vor, „Anders wollte es nicht.“ „Und, du hältst dich ja auch immer genau an das, was dein kleiner Bruder will.“, knurrte Clas und Lars lachte, wenn auch etwas gezwungen klingend „Nein, das nun wirklich nicht. Und, ich war auch nicht damit einverstanden, was er getan hat. Aber, ich kann ihn verstehen und das … alles … das war etwas dass … er dir nun wirklich selber sagen musste.“   
Unruhig nahm Clas seine unstete Wanderung wieder auf, bis Lars ihn plötzlich ansprach, „Das ist sonst gar nicht deine Art … Setz dich, du machst mich ganz nervös ...“ Mit einem Seufzen setzte Clas sich Lars gegenüber in den Sessel und musterte den Jüngeren, „Also? Wie ist es passiert?“ „Hast du denn Anders überhaupt schon gefragt?“, erkundigte Lars sich vorsichtig und erntete von Clas aber nur ein Schnauben, „Als ob ich von ihm eine Antwort bekommen würde ...“ „Du hast ihn also nicht gefragt.“, stellte der Physiotherapeut in aller Seelenruhe fest und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Dann werde ich es dir nicht sagen.“ „Das ist also etwas, was er mir selber sagen sollte?“, Clas atmete tief durch, wechselte dann aber, als Lars graublaue Augen weiterhin unlesbar blieben, das Thema, „Er duscht gerade. Könntest du ihm ein paar Sachen bringen?“ Lars erhob sich geschmeidig und stieß den unordentlichen Kleiderhaufen, den Clas sorgsam an die Seite geräumt hatte, grinsend mit dem Fuß an, „So wie das aussieht, konntet ihr es nicht mehr abwarten?“ „Ist das denn ein Wunder?“, der Sportchef schmunzelte, erwiderte Lars‘ Blick aber ruhig, „Es waren immerhin siebzehn Monate ...“ „In denen du armer Kerl keinen Sex hattest?“, Lars schmunzelte, als Clas tatsächlich fast ertappt zusammenzuckte, bevor er den Jüngeren dann mit noch immer im selben, ruhigen Tonfall verbesserte, „Zumindest keinen Sex mit meinem Biest.“ Lars musterte den älteren Sportchef für einen Moment, seufzte dann aber, „Ihr zwei passt echt gut zusammen … Aber gut, das ist eure Sache. Ich mische mich da nicht ein, aber ich bringe gleich ein paar Sachen runter und rufe auch Julie an. Sie macht sich bestimmt auch schon Gedanken … Und dann ...“ „Nichts, und dann.“, unterbrach Clas ihn unwirsch, als nun das Wasserrauschen verstummte und Anders fast etwas schüchtern seinen Namen rief, „Das reicht erst einmal. Ich kümmere mich um Anders. Du kannst jetzt gehen, Lars.“

„Anders?“, erst nachdem Lars das Hotelzimmer nach der Aufforderung des Sportchefs verlassen hatte, klopfte Clas an die Tür zum Badezimmer, „Kann ich reinkommen?“ Der Jüngere schnaubte, „Natürlich. Oder hast du plötzlich Angst mir was abzugucken?“ „Gibt es etwas, was ich noch nicht gesehen habe? Ich kenne sogar die kleine Narbe an deinem Oberschenkel ...“, mit einem beinahe nachsichtigen Lächeln öffnete Clas nun die Tür, griff nach dem bislang unbenutzten Badehandtuch und trat zur Dusche, „Schaffst du es alleine?“ Als Anders, an seiner Lippe nagend, nach kurzem Zögern denn Kopf schüttelte, legte er das Handtuch auf den Rand des Waschbeckens und griff nach der hilflos, suchend ausgestreckten Hand des Jüngeren, „Vorsichtig ...“   
Anders gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Clas vorsichtig einen Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn aus der Dusche hob. Für einen kurzen Moment, in dem Anders erschrocken den Atem anhielt, waren sie sich wieder ganz nahe und Anders machte auch keine Anstalten sich von Clas zu lösen, auch als dieser ihn jetzt wieder auf seine eigenen Beine stellte. Auch Clas hielt ihn noch einen Moment im Arm, aber als Anders zu zittern begann, räusperte der Sportchef sich und griff nach dem vorgewärmten Handtuch, in das er den Jüngeren vorsichtig einhüllte.  
„Clas ...“, Anders wirkte nur leidlich amüsiert, als der Sportchef nun damit begann ihn abzutrocknen, „Du weißt, dass ich erwachsen bin?“ „Mmmmh?“, überrascht hielt der Ältere in seinem Tun inne und runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass Anders die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, „Was ist denn los?“ „Ich bin keines deiner Kinder!“, mit einer hastigen Bewegung entzog Anders sich Clas und schlang das große Handtuch fast schon beschützend um sich, „Ich. Bin. Nicht. Hilflos!“ „Anders ...“, Clas trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber Anders schien das zu spüren und wich zurück, so dass Clas schließlich stehen blieb und in einer nachgebenden Geste, die Anders aber eh nicht sehen konnte, die Hände senkte, „In Ordnung, ich warte draußen.“

„War Lars hier?“, Anders, der nun das Handtuch locker um die Hüften geschlungen trug, tastete sich an der Wand entlang und schien Clas zu suchen. „Lars?“, Clas, der einen ordentlich zusammengelegten Stapel mit Kleidung neben sich, auf der Couch gesessen hatte, erhob sich und trat zu Anders, „Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Weiß nicht ...“, dieses Mal ließ Anders zu, dass Clas seine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, um ihn zu führen, aber er zuckte dennoch nachlässig mit den Schultern, „Sandelholz … Kokosnuss … und das scheußliche Weihnachtsshampoo, das Martine ihm jedes Jahr schenkt … Es riecht hier nach ihm ...“ „Finde ich nicht.“, der Sportchef schnupperte kurz, führte ihn dann aber dennoch zur Couch und nahm denn Anders‘ Hand, um sie auf den Kleiderstapel zu legen, „Aber, du hast recht, er war vorhin hier und ich habe ihn gebeten dir ein paar Sachen zu bringen.“  
„Sachen?“, Anders betastete die weichen Stoffe misstrauisch und drehte sich denn reichlich argwöhnisch wirkend zu Clas, „Da ist aber nichts rosa oder pink, oder so was?“ „Was?“, Clas lachte, schüttelte dann aber abwehrend den Kopf und legte Anders‘ Hand auf jedes Kleidungsstück, das er dem Jüngeren knapp beschrieb, „Eine hellgraue Trainingshose … ein Mannschaftsshirt in Türkis und einen blauen Kapuzenpulli.“ „Hmmm ...“, Anders zögerte, tastete dann aber doch nach dem dünnen Shirt und begann sich, wohl wissend, dass Clas ihn beobachtete, langsam anzuziehen. Wortlos und scheinbar auch ohne dass Anders es bemerkte, griff Clas immer wieder ein, reichte Anders die Kleidungsstücke in der passenden Reihenfolge und sorgte heimlich auch dafür, dass der Jüngere keines der Kleidungsstücke unabsichtlich falsch herum anziehen würde.

„Was hältst du von Frühstück?“, schlug Clas schließlich vor, nachdem Anders sich mit einem zufriedenem Seufzen tief in dem etwas zu großen Pulli vergraben hatte, vor und musterte den Jüngeren, der mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch sitzend die Erdnüsse aus der Minibar futterte amüsiert, „Bevor ich dem Verband erklären muss, warum er mir die gesamte Minibar zahlen muss ...“ Anders schnaubte nur, nickte dann aber mit vollem Mund, „Gerne ...“ „Gut, dann lass uns gehen.“, Clas war bereits an der Tür, als er bemerkte, dass Anders noch immer auf der Couch saß und auch keine Anstalten machte überhaupt aufzustehen, „Was ist denn? Ich dachte, wir wollten zusammen Frühstücken …?“ „Aber … gehen?“, plötzlich wirkte Anders scheu und wich Clas‘ Blick auch wieder aus, während er die langen Finger nervös ineinander verschränkte, „Ich … ich habe kein Hunger mehr … Am besten rufe ich jetzt Julie an … Ich bin dir ja wohl auch schon lang genug auf die Nerven gegangen … Und … du musst … arbeiten.“ „Anders?“, Clas wollte nach der Hand des Jüngeren greifen, aber Anders knurrte nur und entzog sich ihm ruppig, „Wo ist mein Handy?“ „Anders ...“, versuchte Clas es erneut, aber Anders verschloss sich wieder, so dass der Sportchef schließlich seufzte, „Ich hole es dir … Ich habe es vorhin auf die Fensterbank gelegt ...“


	6. almost

almost  
almost  
Steif und angespannt saß Anders auf der alten Couch, aber die schlanken Finger hielten das Handy fest umklammert und seine Stimme zitterte nur leicht und schien beherrscht, als er nun einen einzigen, knappen Satz mit irgendeinem seiner Geschwister sprach, „Hol mich ab.“ Die Erwiderung konnte Clas, der weiterhin Abstand hielt und seine Hände in die hohe Lehne des unbequemen Sessels gegraben hatte, nicht verstehen, aber Anders ließ seinem Gesprächspartner dafür auch keine Zeit. Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, beendete er nämlich auch schon den Anruf und steckte das Handy in seine Tasche.  
„Wo ist meine Sonnenbrille?“, Clas sah überrascht auf, als Anders ihn nach einigen Minuten der Stille plötzlich ansprach, „Wieso?“ „Weil ich sie haben will.“, lautete die kurzangebundene Antwort und seine milchigen, weiß blauen Augen schienen unbeholfen nach Clas zu suchen, „Reicht das nicht?“ Bevor Clas darauf antworten konnte, klopfte es aber bereits kurz an der Tür und Anders erhob sich, „Lars?“ „Wen hast du sonst noch angerufen?“, antwortete die Stimme seines Zwillings etwas gedämpft durch das dicke Holz der Tür, „Nun mach schon auf, ich wollte gerade zum Frühstück ...“ „Weißt du … Ein bisschen weniger Essen tut dir mal ganz gut ...“, Clas lauschte mit einem versonnen Lächeln der schmerzhaft vertraut wirkenden Kabbelei der Zwillinge, beobachtete aber gleichzeitig Anders, der sich, geführt durch die Stimme seines Bruders, mit ausgestreckten Armen und die etwas zu weite Trainingshose haltend, durch das Zimmer in Richtung Tür ging, „Deine Sachen sind mir zu groß.“ „Ach, halt die Klappe, Anders.“, gab Lars gutmütig zurück und lächelte, als Anders schließlich die Tür geöffnet hatte, Clas über die Schulter seines Zwillings hinweg kurz an, bevor er nach Anders‘ Hand griff und seine Hand dann auf den Unterarm seines blinden Bruders legte, „Braucht ihr ne Vögelpause und beim Springen geht es denn munter weiter?“  
Anders schnaubte nur und trat, den überraschen Lars zur Seite drängend, aus dem Zimmer, „Bring mich einfach in mein Zimmer ...“ „Clas?“, der Physiotherapeut sah noch einmal zu Clas, der aber nur etwas hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor er dann aber wieder an die Seite seines Zwillings trat, „In Ordnung. Jules macht sich eh schon Sorgen um dich ...“ „Ich bin kein kleines Kind.“, Clas konnte das schlecht gelaunt klingende Knurren von Anders noch hören, bevor Lars die Tür schloss und ihn somit vor der weiteren brüderlichen Unterhaltung ausschloss.

„Was ist passiert?“, noch immer hatte Lars sichernd seine Hand auf dem Unterarm seines Zwillings und führte Anders langsam durch das Labyrinth des Hotels, „Vorhin war doch zwischen euch noch alles in Ordnung ...“ „Ich will nicht darüber reden.“, murrte Anders und trat, als sie vor dem Fahrstuhl warten mussten, unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, „Können wir nicht die Treppe nehmen? Ich will hier nur noch weg ...“ „Die Treppe?“, Lars schnaubte, „Mit dir? Ohne Stock? Vergiss es. Das letzte Mal bist du über zwei Stufen gestolpert, weil du nicht zuhören wolltest und hast dir den Fuß gebrochen ...“ „Das war ganz alleine deine Schuld.“, schlecht gelaunt und frustriert trat Anders gegen die geschlossenen Metalltüren des Fahrstuhls, „Du bist mein großer Bruder … und solltest also auf mich aufpassen“ „Ich bin aber nicht zuständig bei Idiotie.“, seufzte der ältere Zwilling und führte, als die Türen sich mit einem leisen Pling geöffnet hatten, Anders dann in die kleine Stahlkabine und drückte den Knopf, „Und schon gar nicht bei Liebeskummer ...“ „Ich soll damit also zu Julie gehen?“, erkundigte Anders sich erstaunlich ernsthaft und lehnte sich, die Haltestange umfassend, gegen die stählerne Wand, „Ich weiß nicht … ist sie nicht noch etwas jung dafür?“ „Als ob dich das jemals gestört hätte … Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft du mir von deinen Abenteuern mit Clas erzählt hast … Ob ich wollte oder nicht.“, Lars stieß seinen, sich bei der Erwähnung von Clas wieder verspannenden Bruder sanft in die Seite, „Besonders ist mir die Sache mit der Telefonzelle in Erinnerung geblieben ...“ „Oh ja ...“, Anders seufzte bei der Erinnerung kurz, „Hast du es eigentlich jemals ausprobiert? Ich meine, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit … Tu es, solange es noch Telefonzellen gibt … Sonst … Vielleicht hinter einer Plakatwand? Ist nur etwas weniger … wettergeschützt, also eher was für den Sommer.“ „Anders, lass es.“, Lars griff, als ihnen nun wiederum ein leises Pling verriet, dass der Fahrstuhl nun wohl endlich das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte, wieder fürsorglich nach dem Arm des Zwillings, „Du versuchst schon wieder abzulenken …“ Anders brummte nur widerwillig und unzufrieden, aber dennoch schwiegen nun beide Brüder, als Lars sie sicher durch die mit Menschen überfüllte Hotelhalle führte.   
Erst draußen, in der Kühle des Wintermorgens, nahm Anders dann das Gespräch wieder auf, „Ich lenke nicht ab … Wovon sollte ich denn auch ablenken?“ „Wovon wohl?“, seufzte Lars und führte seinen Zwilling in Richtung des Hotels, in dem Julie und Anders ein Doppelzimmer bewohnten und das einige Straßen entfernt lag, „Von Clas.“ „Clas ist kein Thema mehr.“, Lars konnte fühlen, wie sein Bruder sich neben ihm verspannte und nickte knapp, „Wenn du meinst ...“ „Ja, das meine ich.“, stieß Anders verärgert hervor und beschleunigte unwillkürlich seinen Schritt, so dass Lars mit einem großen Schritt aufschließen musste, damit er seinen Griff nicht lösen musste, „Anders, nicht so schnell ...“ „Was? Stolper ich sonst? Falle ich ohne deine Hilfe hin?“, nun blieb der jüngere Zwilling stehen und Lars strich sich genervt durch die Haare, „Hör mal zu. Wenn du dich hier wie ein kleines, verwöhntes Kind benehmen willst, dann lass ich dich hier einfach stehen und rufe Jules an, damit sie dich abholt …“

„Hier. Viel Spaß mit ihm.“, den Rest des kurzen Weges hatten die beiden Zwillinge in tiefen, unangenehmen Schweigen zurückgelegt und Lars schien wirklich erleichtert, als er den bockigen Anders nun in die Obhut ihrer kleinen Schwester geben konnte, „Ich bin schon spät dran und muss zurück zum Team.“ „Oh ja, ich habs vergessen. Ohne dich funktioniert ja nichts.“, murrte Anders, löste sich aber von Lars‘ Arm und tastete sich an Julie vorbei in das gemeinsame Zimmer, „Der ach so perfekte Lars ...“   
„Was ist denn passiert?“, Julie war auf den Gang getreten, hatte nach Lars‘ Arm gegriffen, um den sichtlich angespannten und wütenden Älteren auszuhalten und zog nun die Tür auch etwas weiter zu, damit Anders das Gespräch nicht hören konnte. „Keine Ahnung.“, Lars zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare, „Vor weniger als einer Stunde hat Anders noch bei Clas geduscht und ich wurde rausgeworfen ...“ „Weil sie noch mal Sex haben wollten?“, die dunklen Augen seiner Schwester funkelten amüsiert, aber Lars schnaubte nur, „Da musst du Anders fragen … Mit mir redet er nämlich nicht mehr.“

„Also. Du kennst das Spiel wohl noch.“, mit in die Seite gestemmten Händen, stand Julie vor dem auf dem Bett sitzenden Anders, der gedankenverloren seinen Hund streichelte, „Frühstück gegen Informationen.“ „Es gibt aber keine Informationen.“, knurrte der Ältere, hob dann aber auch den Blick und sah ohne das Streicheln des Hundes zu unterbrechen in die Richtung, in der er seine Schwester vermutete, „Wir können also einfach frühstücken. Ohne diesen ganzen Blödsinn.“ „Könnten wir, aber ich glaube dir nun mal nicht.“, das Bett bewegte sich leicht, als Julie sich nun neben ihm setzte, „Was ist zwischen dir und Clas passiert?“ Auch als seine Schwester sich nun zu ihm lehnte und in sein Ohr flüsterte, blieb der Ältere weiterhin angespannt und knurrte nur unwillig, „Soll ich es dir buchstabieren? Es ist nichts passiert!“ Julie beobachtete nachdenklich, wie Anders frustriert die Fäuste ballte und nicht einmal reagierte, als der Hund ihn winselnd anstupste, sondern die Lippen weiterhin fest aufeinander presste. „Andi ...“, versuchte sie noch einmal mit ihrem Bruder zu reden, aber Anders erhob sich hastig, „Ich gehe mit dem Hund ...“   
„Du meinst, du läufst davon.“, sie blieb sitzen und atmete erleichtert auf, als Anders nun mitten in der Bewegung zu stoppen schien und sich auch zu ihr umdrehte, „Was?“ „Du läufst davon.“, wiederholte sie und Anders lachte etwas gekünstelt klingend, „Und wovor laufe ich weg?“ „Keine Ahnung. Aber, wenn ich schätzen darf ...“, sie hob, auch wenn Anders die Geste nicht sehen konnte, die Hände, „Ich tippe mal wieder auf Clas.“ Für einen Moment stand Anders regungslos im Hotelzimmer, dann sackten die Schultern hinunter und er fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, „Fuck, Jules … Du solltest weniger mit Yvonne reden … Oder willst du als Gesprächstherapeutin in ihre Fußstapfen treten?“ „Danke nein. Du reichst mir.“, sie klopfte auffordernd neben sich aufs Bett, „Also?“  
Den Weg zurück zum Bett fand der Blinde alleine, blieb aber angespannt auf der Kante sitzen und spielte unruhig mit seinen langen Fingern, „Du hast recht … Clas ...“ Julie musste ein paar Minuten warten, bis ihr Bruder endlich weitersprach, „Er hat es wirklich versucht … Er hat die Sachen aus dem Weg geräumt, damit ich nicht stolpere … Er hat mir aus der Dusche geholfen … Mir beschrieben, was Lars für Sachen gebracht hat … Und der Sex … er war … zärtlich und vorsichtig ...“ „Aber?“, erkundigte sie sich leise und Anders lachte frustriert, „Aber, er behandelt mich wie ein Kind … Er hat mich abgetrocknet, Jules … Wie eines seiner kleinen Kinder …“   
„Hast du es ihm gesagt?“, unterbrach sie die Aufzählung und wirkte deutlich erleichtert, als Anders tatsächlich nickte, „Natürlich!“ „So natürlich ist es bei dir nicht ...“, erinnerte sie ihn und stieß ihn sanft in die Seiten, „Erinnere dich … Wir haben auch versucht dir zu helfen ...“ „Und seid mir damit ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen.“, er nickte zustimmend, „Aber, ihr habt es dann begriffen … Irgendwann.“ „Als du explodiert bist.“, stelle Julie richtig und schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung, „Wir haben es aber gut gemeint. Und Clas ...“ „Er hat es sicher auch gut gemeint … Ich weiß ...“, Anders grinste freudlos und schüttelte den aber Kopf, „Jules, er wollte mit mir frühstücken.“ „Und?“, sie wirkte nun leicht irritiert, „Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen? Seit wann hast du Vielfraß denn bitte ein Problem mit Essen?“ „Haha.“, Anders lachte freudlos, „Er wollte mit mir frühstücken gehen.“  
„Und deswegen machst du so ein Drama?“, entfuhr es der Dunkelhaarigen, ohne nachzudenken, aber Anders schnaubte nur, „Natürlich! Er wollte mit mir irgendwo frühstücken … Mit dem Team!“ „Und du hast Panik bekommen ...“, endlich schien Julie zu verstehen und seufzte, „Weil … du nichts gefunden hättest?“ „Weil ich hilflos gewesen wäre ...“, murmelte Anders und barg das Gesicht in seinen Händen, während seine Schultern verräterisch zuckten, „Alle hätten mich angestarrt und über mich gelacht ...“ Behutsam legte Julie eine kleine Hand auf den schmalen Rücken ihres großen Bruders und zog ihn näher zu sich, „Meinst du wirklich, Clas hätte das zugelassen?“ Anders zögerte, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, „Aber …“ „Ich hasse deine ‚Aber‘; Lämmchen.“, grinste Julie und Anders lächelte zaghaft, als seine Schwester ihm anbot, „Soll ich mal mit Clas reden?“

„Handy hast du?“, Julie sah fragend zu ihrem Bruder, der in einer Hand die Hundeleine hielt und mit der anderen Hand dann auf die Brusttasche der dicken Winterjacke schlug, „Eingepackt. Stock hab ich auch … Leckerlis … Und auch den Ball … Jules, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mit dem Hund draußen bin ...“ „Ich weiß.“, sie atmete tief durch, „Aber, ich mache mir eben Sorgen.“ „Ich mag deine ‚Aber‘ auch nicht.“, Anders, der sich einige Stunden später wieder so weit gefangen zu haben schien, schlug verspielt mit dem weißen Stock gegen den Fuß seiner Schwester, „Nun geh schon. Ich bin ganz brav.“ „Das glaube ich weniger.“, sie umarmte ihren Bruder und tätschelte dem weißen Hund den Kopf, „Aber wenigstens passt der kleine Eisbär auf dich auf.“ „Du traust meinem Hund mehr, als mir?“, Anders klang gespielt getroffen, aber Julie nickte nur, „Der ist intelligenter als du ...“

„Bråthen?“, Julie hatte sich durch den am Tag des Springens noch überfüllteren VIP-Bereich geschoben, bis sie endlich den Sportchef entdeckte, „Clas, hast du einen Moment für mich?“ Die blauen Augen des älteren Mannes musterten sie kurz, aber schließlich nickte er und entschuldigte sich knapp bei seinen Gesprächspartnern, „Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigt. Es ist etwas … Persönliches.“ Die beiden Frauen nickten und Clas bedeutete Julie mit einer raschen Geste, dass sie ein Stück gehen würden.  
„Wie geht es Anders?“, erst als sie außerhalb der Hörweite der Anderen waren, fragte Clas besorgt nach und Julie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Er hat sich wieder beruhigt.“ „Hmmm ...“, nachdenklich steckte der Sportchef die geballten Fäuste in die Jackentasche und stapfte schweigend neben Julie durch den Schnee. „Willst du gar nicht wissen, was los war?“, nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf, als sie nun unter dem, vor dem leichten Schneefall schützenden Dach eines des vielen Mannschaftscontainers stehen blieben, „Warum er so wütend war?“ „Würdest du es mir denn erzählen, wenn ich fragen würde?“, erkundigte Clas sich trocken, „Oder würdest du mich, wie Lars, zu Anders schicken, damit der mir selber sagt, was los war?“ „Hätte ich denn gefragt?“, Julie schnaubte genervt, „Ihr zwei seid echt nervig, wisst ihr das? Ihr liebt euch … und seid nicht mal fähig miteinander zu reden!“   
„Als ob man mit Anders jemals hätte reden können.“, brummte Clas, aber Julie überging die Spitze einfach, „Mach mal die Augen zu.“ „Was?“, der Sportchef blinzelte, aber die Dunkelhaarige wiederholte die Aufforderung erneut, „Schließ die Augen!“ Nach einem kurzem Zögern schloss Clas wirklich die Augen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Und jetzt?“ „Greif nach meiner Hand.“, forderte sie ihn auf und beobachtete durchaus amüsiert, wie Clas blindlings und hilflos wirkend nach ihrer Hand zu tasten begann. Erst nach mehreren Versuchen gelang es ihm dann tatsächlich die Hand zu ergreifen und er öffnete nun wieder die Augen, „Und?“ „Und nun stell dir Anders beim Frühstück vor.“, forderte sie, „An einem unbekannten Tisch. Ohne zu wissen, wo etwas steht ...“ Clas schwieg einen Augenblick, dann rieb er sich seufzend die Nasenwurzel, „Verdammt … Aber, ich hätte ihm doch geholfen!“ „Ihm das Brot geschmiert?“, Julie klang leicht süffisant, „Wie einem deiner Kinder?“

„Wer ist das?“, Clas näherte sich langsam der hochgewachsenen Gestalt, die im beinahe leeren Park inmitten auf einer verschneiten Rasenfläche stand und einen Ball für einen weißen Hund warf. Der Hund stob bellend davon und Anders drehte sich nun langsam zu Clas um, „Isbjørn.“ „Eisbär?“, Clas klang etwas irritiert, aber als er den weißen Hund nun genauer betrachtete, schien der Name seltsam passend. „Die Welpen sahen wie kleine Eisbären aus ...“, Anders errötete und wich Clas‘ Blick aus, während er sich räusperte, „Und … er ist ebenso … beschützend wie du ...“ „Ich habe dir einen Kaffee mitgebracht.“, der Sportchef wechselte, da Anders anzusehen war, wie unangenehm ihm diese Angelegenheit war, das Thema und griff vorsichtig nach der Hand des Blinden, um ihm den Becher zu geben, „Als kleiner Ersatz für das ausgefallene Frühstück ...“  
„Wie hast du mich gefunden? Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?“, wieder saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Bank, dieses Mal hielten sie aber Abstand und wärmten ihre unruhigen Finger an den heißen Kaffeebechern, während vor ihren Füßen der Hund lag und auf einem Ast herumbiss. „Julie hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finden kann.“, gestand Clas und nippte an seinem Kaffee, „Sie hat mir auch gesagt, welchen Kaffee du magst ...“   
„Daran hat sich aber nichts geändert.“, Anders schwenkte den Becher und starrte blind vor sich hin, „Hast du es etwa vergessen gehabt?“ „Wie könnte ich? Einen Schwapps Kaffee … den Becher mit Milch aufgefüllt und dann drei Löffeln Zucker ...“, zählte Clas die Bestandteile auf, „Aber, es waren siebzehn Monate. Und es hat sich so Vieles geändert … Auch das hätte sich ändern können ...“ „Hat es nicht.“, versicherte Anders, seufzte dann aber, „Julie hat also mit dir gesprochen.“ „Hat sie.“, nickte der Ältere und griff liebevoll nach Anders‘ Hand, „Anders, bitte … Ich wollte dich nicht wie ein Kind behandeln … Und sicher auch nicht … lächerlich machen. Ich wollte wirklich nur mit dir Frühstücken.“ „Wahrscheinlich ...“, Anders leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und lehnte sich nun endlich entspannt gegen Clas‘ Schulter, „ … müssen wir beide noch viel lernen … Wenn das funktionieren soll ...“


	7. foot/d-play

Foot/d-play  
„Wie ist es passiert?“, eine Weile hatten beide schweigend an ihrem Kaffee genippt und Anders hatte den weißen Hund, der seinen Kopf auf sein Knie gelegt hatte, immer wieder abwesend gestreichelt. „Clas ...“, Anders verzog unwillig das Gesicht und das Tier, das den Gefühlsumschwung zu fühlen schien, knurrte leise. „Wenn es funktionieren soll ...“, Clas legte seine Hand auf das schmale Knie des Anderen, der aber nur schnaubte, „Das ist fast so schlimm, wie ein Aber ...“ Der Jüngere lehnte sich zurück und stellte den Becher achtlos neben sich auf die Bank, „Warum willst du es denn unbedingt wissen? Ich bin blind, es ändert doch nichts daran, wie es passiert ist …?“   
„Ich liebe dich, reicht das nicht?“, Clas streichelte über sein Bein und Anders seufzte, „Das ist eine fiese Erpressung ...“ „Funktioniert sie denn?“, schmunzelte Clas und Anders nickte leicht und schnitt eine Grimasse, „Tut sie … Also, wie viel Zeit hast du? Willst du die kurze oder lange Fassung?“ „Welche willst du mir denn erzählen?“, Clas legte nun einen Arm um den Jüngeren, der aber nur schnaubend lachte, „Am liebsten? Eigentlich gar keine.“ „Gut.“, Clas nickt knapp und ließ zu dass Anders seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte, „Aber, vielleicht ...“ „ … vielleicht würde ich mich dann besser fühlen?“, Anders klang nun beinahe belustigt, „Clas, weißt du wie oft ich diesen Satz in den letzten Monaten gehört habe … Falls du dich nicht mehr erinnerst … Meine Mutter ist Gesprächstherapeutin ...“   
„Daran erinnere ich mich gut. Aber, du hast aber noch nie freiwillig … über wirklich Wichtiges mit ihr geredet. Du hast immer Reißaus genommen, wenn sie diese typische Haltung angenommen hat … Du verspannst dich, sobald … sie ihre spezielle Tonlage anschlägt und wenn sie dich immer Lämmchen nennt ...“, schmunzelte Clas, aber Anders verspannte sich nur und befreite sich aus Clas‘ Griff, „Das ist nicht witzig, Bråthen.“  
„Du willst also wirklich nicht darüber reden.“, stellte Clas schließlich ruhig fest und beobachtete den angespannten Anders, dessen Finger sich in den weichen Stoff seiner Hose verkrallt hatten, „Gut, aber … Wollen wir hier nun wirklich sitzen und uns einfach nur anschweigen? Gibt es denn etwas … irgendetwas worüber du reden möchtest?“ „Es war ein beschissener Unfall, Clas.“, Anders hatte jetzt nur einen kurzen Augenblick geschwiegen, dann starrte der Blinde aber vor sich hin und seine Stimme zitterte nur leicht, als er in einem kühlen, beinahe schon dozierenden Tonfall zu erzählen begann, „Genauso, wie es jeder Medizinstudent bereits im ersten Jahr lernt. Wie ich nun Studenten beibringe … Also, Basen schädigen die Zellmembranen, sie zersetzen sie und zerstören am Ende den Zellkern, so dass die Zelle … unbrauchbar ist … Das Wie interessiert dich wahrscheinlich nicht, oder?“ Anders ließ dem Älteren keine Zeit zum Antworten, sondern sprach eilig weiter, „Auch die Schutzschicht der Horn- und auch der Bindehaut werden angegriffen, sie verflüssigen sich einfach. Man nennt es Kolliquationsnekrose.“ Anders schwieg kurz und seufzte, „Als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug … können die Basen durch die Verflüssigung leicht auch in die tieferen Bereiche vordringen und können so recht schnell die inneren Strukturen des Auges zerstören ...“ Anders‘ Finger krampften und er zwang sich zu einem etwas gequält wirkendem Lächeln, als er nun kurz den Kopf hob und in Clas‘ ungefähre Richtung sah, „Am Ende verliert der Patient teilweise sein Augenlicht ...“ „Teilweise, oder auch ganz?“, fragte Clas leise und legte eine Hand auf Anders vollkommen verkrampfte Hand und der ehemalige Arzt nickte leicht, „Oder ganz, ja.“

„Was? Willst du mir denn nun nicht sagen, wie verdammt leid es dir tut?“, Anders klang nun beinahe erstaunt, als er nach einigen Minuten, das sich unangenehm zwischen ihnen ausbreitende Schweigen brach, aber Clas schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und hielt den Körperkontakt weiter aufrecht, „Ist es denn das, was du willst? Willst du von mir hören, wie arm dran du bist …? Was du nun alles nicht mehr kannst? Soll ich dir sagen, wie leid du mir tust? Und dass ich versuchen werde dir zu helfen?“ „Nein … Man, Clas … Du bist der Erste, der ...“, Anders suchte kurz nach Worten, lächelte dann aber warm, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wieder an die Schulter des Älteren, „Danke, Clas. Das … tut gut.“

„Mein Kaffee ist alle ...“, Anders klang nun fast bedauernd und seine lange Finger spielten voller Unruhe mit dem Becher, während er die Lippen fest zusammenpresste und nicht zu wissen schien, was er nun tun sollte oder was nun von ihm erwartet werden würde, „Ich sollte nun wohl besser … gehen ...“ „Gehen? Aber, warum?“, Clas, der seinen schon lange leeren Becher längst in den Schnee gestellt hatte, sah überrascht zu Anders, der nun nach dem, an die Bank gelehnten Blindenstock zu tasten begonnen hatte, „Das Springen müsste doch auch bald vorbei sein? Braucht dein Team dich nicht?“ Als Clas aber nur eine abweisenden Laut von sich gab, schlang Anders die Arme um sich, „Und, es wird kalt …?“ „Ach, frierst du? Weißt du, wir könnten doch auch in eine Café gehen?“, schlug Clas sanft vor und legte, dem Protest, bevor Anders auch nur den Mund hatte öffnen können zuvorkommen, wärmend den Arm um ihn, „Ich bin sicher, die haben auch so was Scheußliches, wie Milch mit etwas Kaffee und viel zu viel Zucker im Angebot. Und vielleicht kannst du sogar einen von den gefüllten Donuts, die du so liebst bekommen ...“ Gegen seinen Willen musste Anders nun amüsiert lachen und nickte schließlich zustimmend, „In Ordnung ...“

Angenehme Wärme, der Geruch nach Kaffee und ein buntes, vielsprachiges Stimmengewirr empfingen mit dem leisen Klingeln einer Türglocke das ungleiche Paar, als Clas dem Jüngeren vorsichtig die Tür aufhielt und sich, auch wenn Anders es nicht sah, leicht verneigte, „Bitte, der Herr.“ „Danke, der Herr.“, auch Anders neigte knapp den Kopf, kicherte aber und seine Wangen röteten sich auch, als Clas ihm nun den Stock aus der Hand nahm und stattdessen seine Hand führend auf den Unterarm des Jüngeren legte, „Also? Wie machen wir es nun? Suchen wir einen Tisch und ich gehe dann Kaffee holen? Oder willst du mitkommen …?“ „Wir suchen einen Tisch ...“, Anders nickte, „Aber am Fenster!“ Clas nahm den Hinweis stumm hin und dirigierte Anders, der die Leine des zotteligen und sichtlich neugierigen Hundes kürzer genommen hatte, zu einem freien Tisch an einem der großen, winterlich dekorierten Schaufenster. Vorsichtig legte er Anders‘ Hand auf die Rückenlehne eines der Stühle, „Direkt am Fenster, mit Blick auf schrecklich frierende Deutsche und einer kleinen Straße. Ist das genehm?“ „Sehr schön.“, Anders tastete sich geschickt über den Stuhl, zog ihn zurück und nahm dann Platz, bevor er sanft an der Hundeleine zog, „Is, Platz.“  
Zu Clas‘ Verwunderung gehorchte der Hund beinahe sofort, kroch unter den Tisch und legte sich, die Ohren immer noch aufmerksam spielend, vor Anders‘ Füße, „Er ist ziemlich gut erzogen.“ „Es wundert dich.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Und du fragst dich, wie ein Blinder das geschafft haben kann?“ „Nein. Ich finde nur er ist gut erzogen, wenn man bedenkt, was sein Herrchen für ein unerzogenes Biest sein kann ...“, konterte Clas schmunzelnd, „Und, wenn du nun endlich damit fertig bist, dich zu bemitleiden und dich wie ein … Krüppel zu fühlen … Kannst du mir ja vielleicht sagen, was du haben willst?“ Sprachlos öffnete und schloss der überrumpelte Anders den Mund einige Male, bevor es ihm gelang ihm zu antworten, „Was?“ „Was möchtest du haben?“, wiederholte Clas mit gespielter Ungeduld und stupste dem Jüngeren sanft gegen die Nase, „Und mach den Mund zu, Biest. Sonst fliegt noch eine Fliege rein ...“   
„Du bist echt ein Arsch.“, Anders verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, konnte sich das Lächeln aber dennoch nicht ganz verbeißen, „Ich will ...“ Anders legte kurz den Kopf schief und schnippste dann mit den Fingern, … Unicornlatte.“ „Was?“, Clas stutzte irritiert und Anders grinste nun offen, „Hast du davon noch nichts gehört? Ich will einen großen kunterbunten, zuckrigen Unicorn Latte mit bunter Sahne und extra Regenbogen-Streuseln … Oder hast du vielleicht was dagegen?“ „Nein.“, der Sportchef seufzte, legte seinem Gegenüber eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu, „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“   
„Clas?“, kaum dass der Ältere sich einige Schritte entfernt hatte, rief Anders auch schon seinen Namen und Clas drehte sich gleich fragend um, „Anders, alles in Ordnung?“ „Bitte mit einen rosa Einhorn-Strohhalm.“, der ehemalige Arzt lehnte sich entspannt zurück und grinste, „Natürlich nur, falls es dir keine Mühe macht, Bråthen.“

„So, bitte sehr.“, Clas stellte den rosafarbenen Becher vor Anders, „Einmal eine Einhornlatte mit passendem Strohhalm.“ Neugierig betastete Anders den Becher, seine Finger fanden schließlich den Strohhalm und er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck, bevor er sich dann zurücklehnte und zufrieden seufzte, „Schön süß ...“ „Du hast da ...“, Clas räusperte sich und wollte schon auf die Oberlippe zeigen, als ihm einfiel, dass Anders diese Geste gar nicht sehen konnte und er die Hand wieder sinken ließ. Deshalb lehnte sich nun vorsichtig über den Tisch und wischte behutsam mit dem Daumen über die Oberlippe, „Du hattest da noch etwas Milchschaum ...“ Anders leckte über den Strohhalm, nahm das rosa-weiß gestreifte Plastikrohr zwischen seine Lippen und begann genüsslich daran zu saugen, bevor er sich dann mit einem süffisanten Lächeln zurücklehnte, „Ist da vielleicht … noch mehr … Milchschaum?“   
Clas zögerte für einen Moment, dann beugte er sich ein weiteres Mal über den Tisch. Er legte die Lippen vorsichtig auf die von Anders und küsste sein Gegenüber vorsichtig. Beinahe sofort begann Anders den Kuss behutsam zu erwidern, der Jüngere knabberte fordernd an der Unterlippe und murrte unzufrieden, als Clas den Kuss schließlich etwas außer Atem löste.

„Und du?“, Anders hatte den Strohhalm herausgezogen und leckte ihn nun voller Genuss ab. „Was?“, sein Gegenüber schien verwirrt und Anders grinste, „Was hast du dir geholt?“ „Schwarzen Kaffee.“, noch während er antwortete, schlich sich ein kleines, zufriedenes Lächeln auf Anders‘ schmales Gesicht und Clas räusperte sich, „Was ist daran so lustig?“ „Nichts ...“, Anders ließ den Strohhalm zurück in das zuckrige Getränk sinken und lehnte sich zurück, „Es ist nur so … so vertraut. Wenn ich dich geküsst habe … Du hast eigentlich immer nach schwarzem Kaffee geschmeckt ...“ „Mochtest du das denn?“, Clas lehnte sich, nach einem raschen Blick durch das, nun wo wohl das Springen tatsächlich beendet zu sein schien, immer voller werdenden Café verschwörerisch zu Anders und senkte auch die Stimme, „Magst du das?“ „Sehr ...“, Anders schnurrte fast und Clas runzelte etwas irritiert die Stirn, als er plötzlich einen Fuß über sein Bein streichen fühlte.  
Er sah zu Anders, aber der ehemalige Arzt rührte gedankenverloren in seinem bunten Café und schien aus dem Fenster hinaus, in den dunklen Winterabend zu sehen. Anders‘ Gesichtsausdruck gab nichts preis, aber dennoch fühlte der Sportchef, wie die Zehen langsam sein Bein empor wanderten und der Fuß schließlich schwer in seinem Schoss zu liegen kam. „Warum Sirius?“, die plötzliche Frage lenkte Clas nur kurz von dem Fuß ab, als die Zehen seinen Schritt zu massieren begann, konnte er sich das scharfe Einatmen nicht verkneifen, „Was?“ „Warum hast du deinen Sohn Sirius genannt? Dein ‚S‘-Fimmel ist … erstaunlich.“, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen oder auf eine andere Art und Weise erkennen zu geben, was sein Fuß tat, nippte Anders an seinem inzwischen kalten Kaffee, „Sirius Black?“ „Der Name gefiel uns.“, presste Clas hervor, als Anders nun, verborgen unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß den Umriss des bereits hart werdenden Schwanzes entlangfuhr und mit dem großen Zeh fordernd gegen die heiße, tropfende Spitze rieb, „Silje … Sindre … Selma und Sirius … Wie wird denn euer nächstes Kind heißen …?“  
„Anders!“, stieß Clas frustriert hervor, als sein Gegenüber den Fuß nun tiefer in seinen Schoss schob und mit sanften, aber auch fordernden Bewegungen die Hoden zu massieren begann. Der jüngere Mann lachte, „Weil es in jeder Familie unbedingt einen Anders geben sollte …?“ „Um mich immer an mein Biest zu erinnern.“, um seine roten Wangen zu verbergen, hatte Clas den halbleeren Becher an die Lippen gehoben, aber seine Hand zitterte, als Anders‘ Zehen nun ruppig über die Unterseite des harten Schwanzes, der sich unter dem dicken Stoff der Hose beinahe qualvoll Anders‘ Berührungen entgegen reckte, kratzten. „Anders … “, er setzte den Plastikbecher etwas zu rasch auf den Tisch, so dass einige Tropfen auf seine Hand spritzten, „Lass uns gehen ...“ „Was ist los? Du scheinst plötzlich etwas durch den Wind zu sein ...“, Anders grinste, ließ sich dann aber von Clas hochziehen, „Oder sollte ich besser sagen … Du bist verdammt gut zu Fuß?“ „Biest ...“, trotz des vollen Cafés, zog er Anders in seine Arme und küsste ihn fordernd, „Du verdammtes Biest ...“

„Ah ja.“, Julie musterte ihren rotwangigen Bruder, der ihr bittend die Hundeleine entgegenhielt, „Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Du musst also noch mal los?“ „Genau.“, Anders nickte eifrig und schob in der gleichen Bewegung die Sonnenbrille auch gleich wieder höher auf seine Nase, „Sogar ganz dringend.“ „Und es ist so wichtig, dass du Is dabei nicht mitnehmen kannst.“, fasste seine Schwester weiter zusammen und musste sich das Grinsen verbeißen, als Anders unruhig von einem Bein aufs Andere zu treten begann und nickte, „Genau.“ „Und es hat natürlich auch überhaupt nichts mit einem gewissen Sportchef zu tun?“, erkundigte sie sich, dieses Mal auch unfähig das Amüsement aus ihrer Stimmer herauszuhalten und als Anders‘ Wangen sich nun tatsächlich etwas dunkler zu färben schienen, ihr Bruder aber dennoch stur den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein.“ „Ah ja ...“, Julie nahm nun aber doch die Leine entgegen und löste sie sogleich, um den Hund in das Hotelzimmer zu schicken, bevor sie die Tür wieder etwas schloss und sich mit verschränkten Armen wieder ihrem großen Bruder zuwandte, „Anders, das ist albern … Wir wissen beide wohin du willst und was … du tun willst … Also, warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du mit Clas vögeln willst?“


	8. nailed it

nailed it  
„Ok … Du hast mich ertappt … Ja, ich will mit Clas schlafen … Ihn vögeln … Oder mich von ihm vögeln lassen … Wie herum ist mir eigentlich egal … Ich will Sex mit Clas ...“, Anders hatte sich hoch aufgerichtet, aber seine Wangen waren noch immer gerötet und er schloss seine Faust so fest um den Griff des weißen Blindenstocks, dass seine Fingerknöchelchen beinahe weiß erschienen, „Stört dich das etwa ?“ „Mich? Warum sollte es?“, Julie grinste, „Man, Anders. Du kennst doch unser Familienmotto. Haugvads vögeln und lassen vögeln ...“ „Du meinst, wir sind gut zu vögeln? Das ist aber doch Lars‘ Motto.“, Anders entspannte sich merklich und ein Lächeln geisterte über seine angespannten Züge, als er nun seine freie Hand fordernd nach seiner Schwester aus, „Oder hast du das etwa nun auch noch übernommen? Lars als Vorbild war ja schon schlimm genug … Oh Gott ...“ „Hmmm ...“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste dann, „Vielleicht …? Besser als Even wäre es alle mal ...“ „Ich will es gar nicht wissen ...“, winkte Anders ab, aber dieses Mal schnaubte seine Schwester nur, „Ach? Du willst das nicht hören, aber wir mussten uns dann aber anhören, wie … und wo du Clas gevögelt hast …?“   
„Das war … immer … etwas ganz Anderes.“, murmelte Anders nun tatsächlich doch etwas ertappt wirken, seufzte dann aber, „Jules ...“ „Andi ...“, sie ergriff die noch immer ausgestreckte Hand und umarmte ihn behutsam, „Willst du jetzt wirklich mit mir diskutieren, wenn dein notgeiler Sportchef auf dich wartet ...“ „Nein ...“, er wand sich und Julie ließ ihn auch sofort los, „Also, findest du deinen Weg alleine oder soll ich dich zu Clas bringen?“ „Nein … Brauchst du nicht. Er … wartet vor dem Hotel … auf mich.“, der Ältere errötete wieder leicht und Julie grinste, „Gut, ich hatte eh keine Lust schon wieder nach draußen zu müssen … Aber, was ist? Soll ich dir schnell noch ein paar Sachen packen oder willst du morgen früh wieder Sachen von Lars geliefert bekommen? Wenn du nett fragst, kriegst du dieses Mal sicher auch Unterwäsche von ihm ...“   
„Unterwäsche? Wer braucht denn schon Unterwäsche?!“, das freche Grinsen war auf die schmalen Züge des ehemaligen Arztes zurückgekehrt und Julie verdrehte, auch wenn ihr Bruder das nicht sehen konnte, die Augen, „Red nicht so viel Blödsinn, geh lieber Vögeln … Lass dich vögeln … oder was immer ihr tun wollt.“ „Aber gerne doch!“, dennoch umarmte er seine Schwester noch einmal schnell, bevor er denn, während Julie ihm dann aber doch noch immer etwas besorgt nachsah, sich mit dem weißen Stock durch die Gänge tastend, schließlich um die Ecke verschwand.

„Nicht erschrecken.“, Clas, der in der Halle des Hotels gewartet hatte, hatte sich, als er die schlanke Gestalt aus dem Fahrstuhl hatte treten sehen, erhoben und nahm nun vorsichtig Anders‘ Arm, „Ich bin es nur. Clas.“ „Das hätte ich auch so gewusst.“, Anders lächelte nachsichtig, lehnte sich aber dennoch vorsichtig gegen den Älteren und rieb kurz etwas unbeholfen seine Nase gegen Clas‘ stachelige Wange, bevor er mit den Fingern zärtlich über seinen Arm strich , „Clas, ich bin nur blind, nicht … doof. Du riechst eben immer noch nach … Kaffee … und eben nach … Ich weiß nicht … Einfach nach dir.“ „Anders ...“, Clas seufzte und widerstand nur schwerlich der Versuchung den Jüngeren in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen, „Lass uns gehen … Ich will den Abend mit dir verbringen … Ganz alleine … Nur wir zwei …“   
„Und was ist mit dem Team?“, erkundigte Anders sich leise, als sie das Hotel verließen, „Habt ihr nicht so was wie ne Nachbesprechung … Muss Lars nicht alles und jeden massieren? Oder gibt es ne … Durchvögelsession? So … teamintern? Was auch immer?“ „Haben wir, aber das kann Alex ganz alleine ...“, schmunzelte Clas, „Nun ja, das Vögeln vielleicht nicht ...“ „Du meinst, er stellt sich beim Sex mit Lars nicht gut genug an?“, Anders‘ Neugier schien nun geweckt zu sein, während auf Clas‘ Stirn eine tiefe, steile Falte erschien und er überrascht stehen blieb, „Was?“ „Mmmmh?“, Anders hatte noch einen Schritt gemacht, drehte sich nun langsam zu dem Älteren um und grinste fröhlich, „Du hast es nicht gewusst?“ „Anders ...“, Clas‘ klang bereits leicht warnend, aber Anders schien es nicht hören zu wollen, sondern grinste breit, „Der große, allmächtige Sportchef ...“

Anders gab einen beinahe schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich, als Clas ihn plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung gegen eine Hauswand drückte. Der Ältere hielt seine schmalen Handgelenke, da die Hände halb zu einer abwehrenden Haltung erhoben worden waren fest und presste den schlanken Körper des ehemaligen Arztes mit dem Rücken gegen die harten Ziegelmauer. Clas hob sein Knie, drückte fordernd in Anders‘ Schritt, massierte die aufkeimende Erregung, während er den Jüngeren fordernd küsste. Seine Zunge plünderte unnachgiebig den warmen Mund, raubte Anders den Atem und ließ die Knie des Jüngeren weich werden, so dass er schwer gegen Clas sackte.   
Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ der Sportchef von Anders ab, schüttelte den Kopf und hieb dann frustriert gegen die Wand, „Verdammt … Anders … Du bist … wirklich … unmöglich ...“ Der Blinde leckte sich aber nur atemlos über die vom Kuss geröteten Lippen und lächelte dann süffisant, „Ach? Ich bin unmöglich? Und wer wollte mich gerade mitten im Winter gegen eine Mauer vögeln?“ Mit einem Brummen ließ Clas von ihm ab und strich sich seufzend durch die ergrauten Haare, „Alex und Lars, also?“  
„Mmmmh.“, Anders nickte und tastete dann nach Clas‘ Arm, fühlte er sich doch in der Nähe des Älteren viel sicherer und er genoss den herben, männlichen Geruch, „Seit … eigentlich … Mmmmh … seit sie sich kennen ...“ „Hn.“, gab Clas nur kurz angebunden zurück, „Ich muss wohl mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden.“ „Mit Lars oder Alex?“, forschte Anders neugierig weiter, aber Clas zuckte nur mit den Schultern und führte den Jüngeren nun weiter über die vereisten Bürgersteige in Richtung seines Hotels, „Am Besten wohl ... mit beiden ...“ „Warum?“, Anders konnte das Thema scheinbar einfach nicht ruhen lassen, „Bist du eifersüchtig auf Alex? Du hast doch auch einen Haugvad.“   
„Habe ich das denn?“, erkundigte Clas sich und legte sanft eine Hand auf die schmale Hand des Jüngeren, „Oder wirst du einfach wieder spurlos verschwinden?“ „Weiß nicht.“, Anders hatte kurz gezögert, aber schließlich doch noch leise geantwortet, „Möchtest du … mich denn behalten? Ich bin schwierig … Ich kann Vieles nicht … nicht mehr ... Ich versuche zu lernen, aber ich kapiere die Brailleschrift einfach nicht … Ich schaffe es oft mir T-Shirts falsch herum anzuziehen … Oder in der falschen Farbe … Ich verfärbe die Wäsche … Ich ...“   
„Das ist was Neues?“, Clas lächelte warm, als er Anders‘ Hand nun sanft drückte und die Aufzählung mit ruhiger Stimme unterbrach, „Du warst als … Sehender schon eine Katastrophe. Ein schwarzes Schaf. Du hast mein Lieblingshemd pink gefärbt … Du hast mir mit Edding einen Penis auf die Wange gemalt … Du hast mit meiner Tochter geflirtet … Ich will gar nicht wissen, ob du auch ...“ „Clas.“, Anders war stehen geblieben und seufzte, „Ich weiß nicht, ob du … weißt … verstehst worauf du dich mit mir … einlässt … Ob du wirklich verstehst, was auf dich zukommt, wenn ...“ „Wenn ich dich behalten will?“, der Ältere schmunzelte und küsste die eiskalten Fingerspitzen, „Ich bin bereit es zu versuchen … Und was ist mit dir? Willst du einen … Eisbär?“ „Eigentlich habe ich schon einen Eisbär.“, murmelte Anders mit verdächtig roten Wangen, zog Clas denn aber für einen Kuss zu sich, „Aber, ich möchte einen Clas ...“

„Endlich ...“, Clas seufzte erleichtert, als er die Tür des Hotelzimmers hinter sich schloss, „Der Weg schien noch nie so weit … Und, die Tür machen wir heute nicht mehr auf … Einverstanden?“ „Ach?“, Anders war, sich vorsichtig mit dem weißen Stock durch das Zimmer tastend, einige Schritte weitergegangen und drehte sich nun zu Clas um, „War dein Sexleben dann so schlecht?“ „Eher … etwas Langweilig.“, mit zwei großen Schritten stand Clas vor Anders, löste behutsam den Reißverschluss der dicken Winterjacke. Er schob seine Hände unter den warmen Stoff, um über die, sich unter jedem Atemzug hebenden und senkenden Flanken zu streicheln, schob den Pullover nach oben und küsste Anders‘ Mundwinkel, „Niemand, der mit mir das Kamasutra durcharbeiten will ...“ „Wir sind aber nicht fertig geworden ...“, murmelte Anders, drängte sich aber gleichzeitig an den Anderen und vertiefte den Kuss voller Hunger. „Wir können ja weitermachen ...“, schlug Clas, als sie den innigen Kuss zum Atemholen lösten, vor und streifte Anders nun endlich die störende Jacke ab, „Gleich hier und jetzt ...“

Die starken, kräftigen Finger legten sich auf Anders‘ schmale Hüften, schoben den schweren Stoff des Winterpullovers nach oben, fuhren über die enthüllten Bauchmuskeln und die, sich bei jedem seiner immer hektischer werdenden Atemzüge bebenden Flanken. Anders schloss die Augen, als Clas‘ Finger sich unter den Saum der Hose verirrten und der Blinde seufzte, als der Sportchef das störende Stück Stoff von den Hüften strich. Anders entwich ein erschrockener Laut, als Clas‘ große Hand in seinen Schritt griff, aber der Ältere küsste ihn gleich entschuldigend und flüsterte in sein Ohr, „Tisch?“ Er zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er aber und ließ sich von Clas in die Richtung dirigieren, bis er gegen das Möbelstück stieß. Er beugte sich vor, präsentierte Clas seinen, nur noch von einer hauchdünnen Shorts bekleideten Hintern und seufzte, als die große Hand des Sportchef das feste Fleisch massierte.   
Aber Clas löste sich viel zu schnell und drehte Anders in seinem sicheren Griff, um den überraschten Jüngeren auf den Tisch zu heben. Bevor Anders protestieren oder auch nur einen fragenden Laut von sich geben konnte, waren Clas‘ Finger aber bereits wieder auf seinem Rücken und Anders schloss zufrieden die Augen, als der Ältere ihn nun sanft küsste. Seine Zähne zupften auffordernd an der Unterlippe und nur zu bereitwillig öffnete Anders den Mund. Er gewährte dem Sportchef Einlass und ließ zu, dass dieser den erst sanften Kuss noch weiter vertiefte. Clas‘ Finger streichen über Anders‘ schmale Seiten, legten sich um die prallen Pobacken und begann das feste Fleisch zu massieren, bis Anders sich ihm förmlich bettelnd entgegen drängte. Der klagende Laut, der Anders entwich, als Clas zurückwich, ließ Clas schmunzeln und er lehnte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss Anders entgegen, „Biest ...“  
Anders‘ winterblasse Wangen röteten sich, als er anhand der Geräusche nun ahnen konnte, dass der Ältere sich nun ebenfalls auszog. Die Bilder, teilweise aus seinen Erinnerungen an ähnliche Szenen stammend, teilweise aber auch von seiner lebhaften Fantasie geboren, zeigten ihm den nackten Clas und obwohl Anders milchig weiße Augen blicklos in die Leere starrten, wand er nun beinahe schon schamhaft den Blick ab und umfasste nach Halt suchend die Tischkante. Das Gefühl eines leicht rauen Fingers, der sanft über sein Oberschenkel strich, ließ Anders schließlich doch wieder überrascht den Blick heben und sofort fing Clas die vollen, roten Lippen für einen neuen, noch intensiveren Kuss ein. Seine Finger glitten in den Spalt zwischen den Oberschenkeln und drängten sich zwischen das feste Fleisch, drängten es sanft, aber dennoch unnachgiebig auseinander, um so die, wie ein rotes Leuchtfeuer der Lust in Anders‘ Schritt leuchtenden Erregung zu entblößen.   
Anders stöhnte haltlos, als die starken Finger erst über die rote Eichel strichen und den ersten Lusttropfen einfingen, bevor sie langsam über die gesamte Länge strichen und den harten Schwanz schließlich umschlossen. Anders‘ Griff um die schmale Kante des Tisches wurde unwillkürlich fester, war das harte Holz doch nun sein einziger Anker in der Realität, als er nun das Becken hob und nur zu willig begann in den festen Griff des Sportchefs zu stoßen. Clas‘ Finger wanderten geschickt über das harte Fleisch und massierten mit dem Daumen langsam und voller Genuss die praller werdenden Hoden, während Anders sich selbst mit jeder noch so kleinen, reibenden Bewegung immer näher an den Abgrund eines Orgasmus brachte.  
Hilflos nach Atem ringend verharrte Anders schließlich, aber Clas schien ihnen keine Pause geben zu wollen. Die Berührungen geisterten nun über die empfindliche Innenseite der Oberschenkel und Anders stöhnte auf, als er fühlen konnte, wie die starken Finger sich unter das feste Fleisch und in den trennenden Spalt zwischen den Backen schoben. Clas wartete einen Moment, sah Anders, auf eine eventuelle negative Reaktion wartend an. Als der Jüngere aber beinahe fragend aufsah und seine Lippen ein leises „Clas?“ formten, schoben sich die Finger weiter vor und streichelten den festen Muskelring und massierten die Anspannung davon.  
Aufstöhnend bäumte Anders sich gegen den Älteren auf, aber dessen lange Finger strichen bereits schon wieder abwärts. Sie folgten den langen Beinen, der nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, das Clas sie beide in eine neue Position zu bringen gedachte. Erst, als Anders‘ lange Beine sicher in Clas‘ Armbeuge lagen, sah Anders abermals fragend auf. Clas gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern er beugte sich zum etwas verunsicherten Anders und küsste ihn fordernd. Anders schloss mit einem heiseren Seufzen die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss nun noch weiter.  
Er biss verspielt in Clas‘ Unterlippe, als er dessen Erregung gegen seinen Hintern pressen fühlte, als dieser sich langsam in ihn schob. Clas ließ ihm Zeit, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und eine Position zu finden, aber als er nach einigen qualvollen Minuten bemerkte, dass Anders‘ Kuss wieder ungeduldiger und auch fordernder wurde, änderte er, indem er die Arme anwinkelte, ihre Position. Der Jüngere keuchte überrascht in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sein Griff um die Kante festigte sich. Aber, dieses kurze Anzeichen von Unsicherheit verflog schnell, wog das Vertrauen zwischen den beiden Männern doch mehr, als die Entfremdung durch die langen Monaten der Trennung. Mit jedem der kraftvollen, leidenschaftlichen Stößen, rieb Clas‘ Körper gegen die nun wieder auflebende Erregung des Jüngeren, während der Sportchef auch mit jedem Stoß immer tiefer in den, ihm in purer Lust unterworfenen Körper glitt.  
Anders‘ volle Lippen teilten sich für einen heiseren Schrei, der in einem weiteren Kuss erstickt wurde, als der schmalere Körper des ehemaligen Arztes sich um Clas‘ harten Schwanz herum anspannte und Anders, plötzlich kraftlos gegen ihn sank. Aber damit löste sich dann auch der feste Griff und Clas‘ Hand strich über den schweißfeuchten Stoff des dünnen Shirts, unter dem sich deutlich sichtbar die schmale Brust in viel zu schnellen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Aber auch Clas brauchte noch einige Minuten, bis er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, dann löste er sich vorsichtig von Anders, beugte er sich zu dem Jüngeren hinunter und küsste ihn noch einmal sanft, „Was hältst du von Abendessen?“


	9. sucess?

sucess?

„Abendessen?“, Anders krauste die Nase und tastete, im Versuch sich wieder anzuziehen herum, „Clas ...“ „Keine Sorge … Ich habe vorhin schon den Zimmerservice angerufen.“, Clas trat wieder näher zu Anders und strich dem Jüngeren die widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht, „Wir sind dabei ganz unter uns ...“ Anders seufzte, nickte dann und gab schließlich frustriert die Suche nach seinen Kleidungsstücken auf und hielt sich unglücklich wirkend, an der Lehne der Couch fest. „Anders ...“, Clas trat an seine Seite und legte seine Hand auf die kratzige Wange, „Was ist los?“   
„Nichts ...“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich aber gleichzeitig auch von dem Älteren weg, „Darf ich vielleicht noch schnell duschen?“ „Natürlich.“, mit einem Seufzen trat Clas zurück und ließ Anders den Freiraum, nur um dann gleich wieder zu verharren, „Findest du alleine ins Bad … oder soll ich dich hinbringen …?“ „Schon vergessen? Ich bin BLIND nicht bescheuert!“, stieß Anders verärgert hervor und Clas konnte gerade noch zugreifen, als Anders bereits schon nach wenigen Schritten schon beinahe über den niedrigen Beistelltisch gestolpert wäre.   
Verspannt lag Anders für einige Sekunden erschrocken und schwer atmend in Clas‘ Armen, bevor er sich mit einem Schnauben befreite. Seine schlanken Finger waren zu Fäusten geballt und er biss frustriert auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er noch immer zu vermeiden schien in Clas‘ Richtung zu sehen, „Bring … mich ins Bad … Bitte ...“ Clas, der erahnen konnte, wie schwer es dem stolzen Anders gefallen sein musste, diese Bitte überhaupt auszusprechen, griff wortlos nach der nun ausgestreckten, zitternden Hand und legte sie behutsam auf seinen Unterarm,.

Anders hatte ihn nicht gebeten zu bleiben, sondern weiterhin einfach standhaft geschwiegen. Clas erlaubte sich aber erst, als er die Tür des Badezimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte und er das Rauschen der Dusche hören konnte, vor Erleichterung tief durchzuatmen. Er lehnte sich schwer gegen die Tür, fuhr sich durch die kurzgeschnittenen, grauen Haare und presste dann auch nachdenklich die Lippen zu einem Strich fest zusammen.   
Aber plötzlich stieß er sich von der weißen Holztür ab und trat mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln und forschen Schritten zu dem Zimmertelefon. Mit wenigen, knappen Worten hatte er das Abendessen dann auch schnell wieder abbestellt, sich dann von einer hilfreichen Mitarbeiterin einen Pizzaservice empfehlen und sich anschließend auch gleich dessen Nummer diktieren lassen. Er lauschte noch einmal in Richtung des Bades, als er im Inneren noch immer das Wasser rauschen hörte, lächelte er knapp und tippte die zuvor erhaltene Nummer ein.   
Auch dieses Gespräch war kurz, aber Clas schien nun wesentlich zufriedener, als er nun an die kleine Minibar trat und zwischen den Flaschen nach einem passenden Wein zu suchen begann. „Clas?“, das Rauschen verstummte, als Clas gerade eines seiner karierten Hemden als typisch karierte Tischdecke entfremdete und zwei einfache Plastikbecher als Weingläser auf den niedrigen Couchtisch gestellt hatte. Der Sportchef erhob sich geschmeidig, trat an die Tür zum Bad und klopfte trotz dass er gerufen worden war, dennoch vorsichtig an, „Anders? Bist du fertig?“ Von drinnen kam nur ein unbestimmbares Brummen und Clas schmunzelte, als er nun die Tür einen ersten Spalt weit öffnete, „Ich nehme das einfach mal als Ja.“

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Clas führte Anders, der einen der flauschigen, weißen Hotelbademäntel trug, aus dem Bad, „Wenn du dich anziehen willst … Ich habe deine Sachen auf den Tisch gelegt ...“ „Mmmmh.“, Anders‘ freie Hand spielte unruhig mit dem weißen Gürtel des Bademantels, aber er schüttelte schließlich doch entschlossen wirkend den Kopf, „Ich glaube … ich bleibe so ...“ Überrascht sah Clas zu dem Jüngeren, um dessen volle Lippen kurz ein leichtes Lächeln zu spielen schien, bevor Anders aber auch schon wieder ernst wurde, „Oder hast du was dagegen?“ „Sicher nicht.“, der Sportchef strich sanft über die langen, unruhigen Finger, führte Anders dann aber zu der altmodisch bezogenen Couch und half dem Jüngeren sich zu setzen, „Das Essen sollte auch bald kommen … Möchtest du schon mal etwas Wein?“  
„Wein?“, Anders runzelte die Stirn und schnupperte etwas misstrauisch an dem Glas, das Clas ihm, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, in die Hand gedrückt hatte und tastete dann vorsichtig über das Glas, „Ist das ein ...“ „Wasserglas.“, gestand Clas ein und griff behutsam nach Anders‘ Hand, um diese auf die improvisierte Tischdecke zu legen, „Ich wollte es … uns schön machen.“ „Das ist ...“, Anders strich über den Stoff und lächelte, als er es schließlich erkannte, „Eines deiner Hemden?“ „Rot und Weiß kariert.“, nickte Clas und nun lachte Anders offen, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nun an Heges Geschmack zweifeln soll ...“ „Oder …?“, Clas lehnte sich zu dem Jüngeren, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Oder … dich lieber küssen soll.“   
„Küssen gefällt mir aber besser ...“, die schlanken Finger des ehemaligen Arztes tasteten nun über das bärtige Gesicht und die Fingerspitzen folgten vorsichtig den geschwungenen Linien der Lippen, bevor Anders sich zu ihm lehnte und sanft an der Unterlippe zu knabbern begann. Clas seufzte in den erst nur sanften, beinahe verspielten Kuss, legte eine Hand in Anders‘ Nacken und vertiefte ihn voller Genuss, während er mit den noch feuchten Haaren des Jüngeren spielte und sie vorsichtig um seine Finger wickelte.

Erst das Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach den Kuss und Clas brummte ungnädig, während Anders sich über die Lippen leckte und sich dann mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in die Polster zurücklehnte. Der Blinde lauschte, wenn auch nur mäßig interessiert ,dem kurzen, leise geführten Wortwechsel zwischen Clas und dem Lieferanten und nippte währenddessen immer wieder an dem zum Weinglas umfunktionierten Wasserglas.   
„Woher kommt es? Aus dem Sternerestaurant unten?“, als Clas‘ Schritte, vom dicken Teppich gedämpft, wieder näher kamen, drehte Anders sich, mit dem Finger immer wieder abwesend über den Rand des Glases fahren, in seine Richtung, „Was gibt es denn überhaupt? Calamari in Sahnesoße? Gegarte Schnecken an Weißweinreduktion? Oder haben die diese Miniportionen oder wolltest du was Molekulares?“ „Woher weißt du, dass es da unten ein Sternerestaurant gibt?“, Anders konnte deutlich hören, wie Clas etwas auf den Tisch stellte und beugte sich, neugierig schnuppernd nach vorne, als es nun seltsam knisterte, als der Ältere nun die Verpackungen zu öffnen schien und beinahe verlegen klang, „Aber nein, ich dachte, dir sei vielleicht eher nach Pizza ...“  
„Pizza?“, erstaunt drehte Anders sich wieder zu Clas und der Sportchef zuckte, unter einem zwar blinden, aber dennoch anklagend wirkendem Blick, mit den Schultern, „Warum nicht? Ich mag Pizza …“ „Dir war es immer zu … Ich weiß nicht … vielleicht zu gewöhnlich?“, murmelte Anders mit einem deutlich zu hörenden Kloß im Hals und schluckte mehrfach, „Warum … also jetzt?“ „Kein Besteck. Keine Tischmanieren ...“, Clas griff behutsam nach der Hand des Jüngeren und führte sie zum fettigen Karton, „Und, ich habe, extra eine Hot Dog Pizza besorgt...“ „Du hast …?“, Anders schluckte, nahm aber geschickt eines der vorgeschnittenen Stückchen aus dem Karton und biss vorsichtig, beinahe schon prüfend ab, bevor er sich dann zufrieden seufzend zurücklehnte und dabei dieses Mal hungrig in das Stück Pizza biss. Clas beobachtete ihn schmunzelnd, bevor er sich dann selber nach vorne beugte und sich von seiner eigenen Pizza nahm, „Ich weiß zwar noch immer nicht, was du an dem Zeug findest … Aber, ich weiß wie gerne du sie immer gegessen hast …“ „Danke.“, brachte Anders leise hervor, räusperte sich dann, „Magst du vielleicht probieren?“ „Bloss nicht.“, wehrte Clas ab und grinste, „Dafür braucht man einen Magen aus Stahl ...“   
„Ach? Deswegen isst du wieder Tomate Mozzarella?“, erkundigte Anders sich zwischen zwei hungrigen Bissen, „Das ist doch Schonkost für Magenkranke … Hat dich das stressige Leben etwa eingeholt?“ „Spinner.“, Clas trat sanft gegen das Schienbein des Jüngeren, „Aber sag mal, ist das nicht auch Lars‘ Lieblingspizza?“ „Und, mein werter Karrierezwilling ist, wie du, im Dauerstress.“, Anders leckte sich genüsslich die Finger sauber und Clas sah erstaunt zu, als der Jüngere sich plötzlich erhob, „Anders, was hast du vor?“ „Was wohl? Ich möchte mich bedanken, aber du bist viel zu weit weg.“, Anders legte den Kopf schief und versuchte sich zu orientieren und somit auch Clas‘ Standpunkt zu bestimmen, „Clas … Wenn du nicht weitersprichst, finde ich dich nicht ...“ „Biest ...“, auch wenn der Jüngere es nicht sehen konnte, erhob auch Clas sich und streckte eine Hand nach Anders aus, „Einen Schritt nach links … dann geradeaus ...“  
„Du brauchst keine Kommandos zu geben.“, belehrte Anders Clas seufzend, kam aber den Anweisungen dennoch nach und suchte sich vorsichtig seinen Weg, bis Clas nach seiner Hand griff und ihn das letzte Stück überbrückend, zu sich zog, „Ich hätte dich auch so gefunden ...“ „Hättest du natürlich.“, Clas nickte, nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Anders ein weiteres Mal zu küssen, bevor er sich mit ihm zusammen auf die Couch setzte, „Da bin ich sicher ...“ „Du brauchst gar nicht so verdammt … gönnerisch zu klingen.“, murmelte Anders, lehnte sich aber trotzdem gegen Clas, „Auch, wenn du es nicht glaubst … Ich bin nur blind und kein kleines … hilfloses … Baby.“ „Natürlich, bist du kein Baby. Du bist schließlich ein Biest.“, Clas vergrub seine Nase in den blonden, noch feuchten Locken, „Mein Biest ...“   
Anders‘ Hand strich über seine Seite, dann testend über den Rücken des Älteren und schließlich seufzte er, „Du bist ziemlich verspannt ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, brummte Clas abwesend und machte auch weiterhin keine Anstalten sich von Anders zu lösen, „Kann sein ...“ „Massiert Lars dich nicht?“, die langen Finger folgten den verspannten Muskelsträngen und Anders schmunzelte, als Clas sich bereits jetzt unter diesen ersten, sanften Berührungen entspannte und sich genüsslich räkelte, „Sag mal … Wofür bezahlt ihr Lars denn eigentlich?“ „Weiß nicht ...“, der Sportchef hatte zufrieden die Augen geschlossen und lehnte sich nun schwer gegen den ehemaligen Arzt, „Wahrscheinlich, damit er mit Alex vögelt? ...“ „Also … Dafür ist das ein ziemlich ansehnlicher Stundenlohn ...“, Anders bewegte sich, so dass Clas, mit einem überraschten Laut, in eine liegende Position auf der altmodischen Couch glitt. Er kniete sich dann auf die Oberschenkel des Sportchefs und beugte sich tief zu ihm herunter, um in Clas‘ Ohr flüstern zu können, „Was meinst du, vielleicht sollte ich diese Situation ausnutzen … und mit dir auch mal über mein ...Honorar verhandeln ...“ „Honorar?“, Clas schmunzelte und ein wohliger Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, als Anders‘ Finger nun langsam das Shirt hochschoben und über die warme Haut des merklich verspannten Rücken strichen, „Kann man dich denn auch in Naturalien bezahlen?“   
„Mach mir ein Angebot ...“, murmelte Anders und ließ die Handflächen mit etwas Druck über die verspannten Stellen wandern, während seine Erregung bereits spürbar gegen Clas‘ Hintern drückte, „Und zwar schnell … Sonst bin ich flatterhaftes Wesen vielleicht nicht mehr interessiert … Dann rufe ich Julie oder Lars an und lasse dich hier … angegeilt und erregt liegen … Und, das willst du doch sicher nicht, oder Clas?“ „Nein ...“, brummte der Sportchef und stöhnte voller Genuss auf, als Anders‘ lange Finger nun voller Geschick damit begannen die verspannten Schultern zu massieren, „Mach weiter ...“ „Und, was kriege ich nun dafür?“, erkundigte sich Anders, beinahe geschäftsmäßig klingend und während er einen Kuss hinter Clas‘ Ohr hauchte, überwand die zweite Hand geschickt den Bund der Hose, schob sie zusammen mit den Shorts von den kräftigen Hüften, um dann einen Finger quälend langsam durch den Spalt zwischen den entblößten Backen streichen zu lassen, „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht billig ...“  
„Ich kann es mir leisten.“, stieß Clas hervor, als der Finger gegen den festen Muskelring stieß, „Verdammt, Anders ...“ „Was?“, voller Unschuld hauchte Anders einen Kuss in den Nacken und leckte dann, mit der Zunge den vorgezeichneten Wegen der Muskeln folgend, abwärts über den Rücken, „Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?“ Clas bäumte sich auf und rollte dann bettelnd mit den Hüften, als Anders‘ Zunge in das Dreieck des Sakralkreuz eintauchte und der Jüngere schließlich seine Zähne fordernd in das pralle Fleisch der Pobacke grub, „Du verdammtes Biest ...“ „Scheint dir aber doch zu gefallen ...“, Anders‘ Atem ließ eine Gänsehaut über den Körper des Sportchefs wandern und Clas holte überrascht Luft, als die Zunge vorwitzig zwischen die Backen glitt und die heiße Haut leckte. „Anders ...“, stieß Clas hervor, als Anders‘ Zunge probierend gegen den festen Muskelring stieß und seine Hand, die unterdessen unter Clas‘ Hüfte hindurch nach dem durch das Lecken bereits hart werdenden Schwanz gegriffen hatte, die prallen Hoden zu massieren begann. Während Anders die gespannte Haut der Hoden zwischen den Fingern in kleinen Kreisen rieb, leckte er über den Eingang, umkreiste den Muskelring, bis er meinte eine Lockerung zu spüren. Erst dann schob er seine Zunge, ohne die raue Massage der Hoden und auch das harten Schwanzes, über dessen empfindliches Fleisch nun seine Fingernägel vorsichtig kratzten zu unterbrechen, in die Öffnung. Clas stöhnte, wann immer Anders sich zurückzog, nur um dann erneut einen weiteren tieferen Vorstoß zu wagen, immer wieder willig auf und Anders, die Nase tief zwischen den festen Backen habend, sog genüsslich den unverkennbaren Geruch ein, als Clas Minuten später endlich zu seinem ersehnten Höhepunkt kam.

„Nicht mehr so schrecklich verspannt ...“, Anders lag, mit einer Hand über die erhitzte Haut streichend, an Clas geschmiegt und seufzte zufrieden, „Viel besser ...“ „Aber dafür ist die Pizza nun kalt ...“, murmelte Clas beinahe schläfrig und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um den ehemaligen Arzt. „Macht nichts … Hab eh keinen Hunger mehr ...“, Anders‘ Fuß strich verspielt über Clas‘ nacktes Bein und er kicherte, als der Ältere gequält aufstöhnte, „Hast du etwa schon genug? Verdammt schlechte Kondition, Herr Sportchef ...“ „Kurze Pause, Biest ...“, brummelte der Sportchef und küsste Anders kurz, „Warum die Eile? Wir haben doch noch die ganze Nacht ...“

„Mmmmh … vielleicht solltest du doch den Zimmerservice rufen ...“, schlug Anders einige Zeit später vor und streckte sich voller Wohlbehagen neben Clas auf dem vollkommen zerwühlten Bett aus, „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“ „Keine Ahnung ...“, die Matratze bewegte sich, als Clas sich aufsetzte und sich über Anders zum Nachttisch beugte, „Mitten in der Nacht ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, der ehemalige Arzt zog Clas etwas ruppig zu sich hinunter und stahl sich einen Kuss, „Ich hab Hunger ...“ „Du quengelst.“, schmunzelte Clas, brachte den Jüngeren geschickt unter sich und zwang dessen Hände vorsichtig über seinen Kopf, um sich dann zu Anders herunterzubeugen, „Hab ich mein kleines Biest etwa zu sehr gefordert?“ „Pf!“, Anders schnaubte abfällig, schlang dann die Beine um Clas‘ Taille und rieb seinen Schwanz gegen den kräftigen Körper des Älteren, „Davon träumst du wohl, Bråthen!“

„Anders?“, längst hatten die winterlich blassen Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer erobert und Clas tastete noch verschlafen neben sich, „Wir müssen aufstehen ...“ Als von neben ihm aber keine Antwort kam, schlug er die Decke zurück und richtete sich auf, „Biest?“


	10. get away

get away

„Du bist so still, alles in Ordnung?“, Julie griff nach der Hand ihres Bruders, der sich aber nur mit einem genervten Schnauben in den unbequemen Plastiksitz zurücklehnte und drückte sie sanft, „Hat Clas … ?“ „Jules, ich will nicht darüber reden.“, Anders tastete nach seinem Rucksack und begann darin nach seinen Kopfhörern zu suchen, aber seine kleine Schwester nahm ihm diese einfach aus der Hand, „Ist mir egal. Also, raus damit. Was ist gestern Nacht passiert?“ „Julie ...“, Anders knurrte und presste die Lippen erst fest aufeinander, bevor sich dann aber ein ungutes Grinsen auf seine Züge schlich, „Wir hatten Sex … Ich hab ihn mit der Zunge den Arsch ...“ „Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht meinte.“, unterbrach Julie ihn mit einem Seufzen, „Warum musste ich dich, wenn ihr ja ach so tollen Sex hattet, bitte im Morgengrauen abholen?“   
„Damit wir den Flug kriegen.“, antwortete Anders prompt und ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen, „Immerhin müssen wir morgen bei Tom und Yvonne zum Essen auftauchen ...“ „Das interessiert dich sonst auch nicht, du bist schließlich unser ungekrönter Ausredenkönig ...“, fing Julie an, aber Anders wischte den Einwand einfach mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite, „Blödsinn.“ „Ach? Wie oft warst du, nachdem du aus dem Krankenhaus und danach aus der Reha entlassen worden bist, denn da? Wenn wir dich nicht abgeholt und hingeschleppt haben?“, forschte seine Schwester grinsend weiter, aber Anders zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern, „Ich bin halt erwachsen, da hängt man nicht ständig bei Mama und Papa rum.“ Einzig die langen Finger, die unruhig mit dem Kabel der Kopfhörer spielten und versuchten die Knoten herauszuarbeiten, verrieten das Unbehagen des ehemaligen Arztes, als er nun etwas giftig hinzufügte, „Auch nicht, wenn man ein blinder Krüppel ist.“  
„Ach komm.“, Julie schnaubte und nahm ihm nun behutsam die verhedderten Kopfhörer einfach aus der Hand, „Die Krüppelkarte spielst du nur aus, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt … Also, raus damit. Was ist zwischen Clas und dir vorgefallen?“ „Nichts, wir hatten einfach nur Sex. Guten Sex. Verdammt guten Sex. Und das mehrmals.“, wiederholte Anders, sichtlich um Ruhe bemüht, „Willst du mehr hören? Interessieren dich die Einzelheiten etwa doch?“ „Nicht wirklich.“, geschickt löste sie die kleinen Knoten, kaute aber dennoch nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe, „Habt ihr euch denn wenigstens auch endlich ausgesprochen?“   
„Sorry, aber dazu hatten wir nun wirklich keine Zeit … Clas behauptete zwar immer, dass ich selbst mit seinem Schwanz im Mund noch reden würde, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie viel Clas davon wirklich verstanden hätte, wenn ich an seinem harten Schwanz, der meine Mandeln massiert hatte, vorbeigenuschelt hätte ...“, grinste Anders und rieb sich dann den Oberarm, wo ihn der leichte Schlag der frustrierten Julie getroffen hatte, „Hey, das tat weh! Was soll der Scheiß, Jules!“ „Das sollte es auch.“, seufzte sie und schlug die Beine übereinander, „Und nun raus mit der Wahrheit … Oder ich schlage wieder zu. Und dann härter!“   
„Das ist Erpressung. Aber gut, ich hätte eben alleine nicht durch die Gänge gefunden und wollte Clas einfach nicht wecken ...“, murmelte Anders nach einigen Minuten Schweigens und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er nun endlich die Kopfhörer aufsetzte, „Er hatte schließlich auch nicht viel Schlaf bekommen, weißt du? Wir hatten schließlich vier oder fünf Mal Sex … Nun zufrieden, oder gibt es sonst noch was, was du wissen willst?“ „Vieles ...“, Julie musterte ihren angespannten Bruder und schüttelte schließlich aber dennoch den Kopf, als sie seinen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete „Aber, du wirst mir wohl keine … vernünftige Antwort geben, oder?“ „Nein, aber ich kann dir gerne von meiner Nacht mit Clas erzählen, wenn du willst?“, bot Anders grinsend an und sprach ungerührt weiter, „Also … erst habe ich ihn massiert … Lars hat seinen Job ganz schon vernachlässigt … Wahrscheinlich braucht er so viel Zeit für Alex … Aber Clas ist schrecklich verspannt gewesen … Dann bin ich mit der Zunge über seinen Rücken und zwischen seine Arschbacken ...“ „Hör lieber Musik.“, Julie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und erhob sich, „Ich glaube, ich brauche was zu trinken … Willst du auch einen Kaffee?“

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?“, Lars klang, als er nach scheinbar endlos langem Klingeln endlich an sein Handy ging, reichlich müde, „Ist Anders mit Clas durchgebrannt?“ „Guten Morgen, Lars.“, Julie, die in der morgendlich langen Schlange des Kaffeestandes stand, bemühte sich betont wach zu klingen, aber ihr großer Bruder schnaubte nur unwillig, „Jules, es ist noch nicht mal halb sieben ...“ „Ich weiß das. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an uns, wir sind bereits am Flughafen.“, unterbrach sie auch diesen Zwilling geschickt, „Und ich habe hier erschwerte Bedingungen. Anders hat nämlich ne beschissene Laune ...“   
„Kein Wunder.“, Lars brummte, „Wenn du ihn auch so früh aus Clas‘ Bett holst ...“ „Andersherum. Er hat mich um vier Uhr angerufen. Und vor der Zimmertür auf mich gewartet.“, setzte sie hinzu und Lars schwieg kurz, bevor er dann genervt seufzte, „Sie haben sich also mal wieder gestritten. Warum sollte mich das auch wundern … Gut, ich rede nachher mit Clas. Dafür hab ich dann aber was bei Andi gut ...“, murrte der ältere Zwilling und Julie grinste erleichtert, „Danke, Lars. Aber, das musst du selber mit Anders ausmachen.“ „Apropos Anders … Wo hast du ihn denn geparkt? Er hört doch nicht zu, oder?“, plötzlich raschelte es leise und obwohl Lars eilig eine Hand über den Lautsprecher des Handys gelegt hatte, konnte Julie trotzdem noch den unwillig gezischten Namen ‚Alex‘ verstehen, woraufhin sie schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob, „Man! Ich durfte meinen Freund nicht mitnehmen … aber ihr zwei dürft euch mal wieder durch die Betten des Teams vögeln … Das ist einfach nur unfair.“ „War nur ein Bett.“, kommentierte Lars grinsend, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, „Also, was stellt Anders gerade an?“

Das klingelnde Handy lag auf Anders‘ Schoss und das Display zeigte, obwohl Anders nur anhand des Klingeltons erkennen konnte, wer der Anrufer war, das alte Foto der Zwillinge, das seit je her als Anrufbild für Lars diente. Die langen Finger des ehemaligen Arztes zuckten, schienen dann aber nach Halt im Stoff der Hose zu suchen, nur um bloß nicht in Versuchung zu geraten den Anruf doch noch anzunehmen. Voller Erleichterung atmete der ehemalige Arzt auf, als das penetrante Klingeln endlich verstummte und er rieb sich genervt die Nasenwurzel.  
„Na, überlegst du dir etwa Clas anzurufen?“, Anders hatte seine Schwester gar nicht zurückkommen gehört und so zuckte er zusammen, als er so plötzlich angesprochen wurde und ließ mit verdächtig roten Wangen das Handy nun auch wieder etwas ungeschickt in seine Tasche gleiten, „Quatsch.“ Deutlich hörte er das Seufzen seiner Schwester, überging es aber einfach und streckte fordernd eine Hand aus, „Und, hattest du Erfolg? Wo ist mein Kaffee?“ „Du hast ihn zwar nicht verdient, aber ....“, Julie reichte ihm behutsam den Becher und schloss seine Finger um das dünne Plastik, „Vorsicht, heiß … Hast du?“   
Der Ältere nickte, schnupperte dann aber auch neugierig an dem dampfendem Becher und nahm schließlich probehalber einen kleinen Schluck, um gleich darauf voller Ekel das Gesicht zu verziehen, „Bäh! Spinnst du, Julie? Der ist ja schwarz!“ „Trink ihn oder lass es.“, Julie zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, wollte noch etwas sagen, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als plötzlich ihr Handy in ihrer Tasche zu vibrieren begann. Während Anders noch leise vor sich hin meckerte, tastete Julie mit einem etwas irritiert wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck nach ihrem Handy und wand sich, rein aus Reflex von ihrem brummelnden Bruder ab, um die Nachricht zu lesen.

„Anders, Lars hat versucht dich anzurufen.“, brach Julie schließlich das geschwisterliche Schweigen und musterte ihren Bruder, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und dann mit dem kleinen Plastiklöffel in dem ungewollten Kaffee rührte, „Kann sein … Habs wohl wegen der Musik nicht gehört ...“ Anders nippte, wohl wissend worauf seine Schwester hinausgewollt hatte, immer wieder an dem schwarzen Kaffee, bis Julie ihm schließlich den noch immer fast vollen Becher genervt aus der Hand nahm, „Verdammt, Anders. Nun. Ruf. Ihn. Schon. An.“ „Der ist jetzt bestimmt schon unterwegs ...“, wies der blinde Zwilling das Ansinnen begleitet von einer hastigen, ablehnenden Handbewegung auch gleich ab, aber Julie schnaubte nur, „Anders, entweder du rufst ihn jetzt an oder …“  
„Oder?“, es war Anders deutlich anzusehen, dass er auch dieses Mal nach einem Schlupfloch suchte, aber Julies Ton wurde nun merklich kälter, „Oder ich werde es tun.“ „Also gut ...“, Anders hielt seiner Schwester den Kaffeebecher entgegen und grinste selbstgefällig, „Dann werde ich meinem geliebten Bruderherz meine morgendliche Aufwartung machen. Halt mal.“ Julie verdrehte impulsiv die Augen, nahm aber den Becher tatsächlich vorsichtig entgegen, „Mach schon.“ „Immer diese Eile … Hoffentlich ist er frisch gevögelt oder wenigstens befriedigt … Sonst hat er eine miese Laune ...“, murmelte Anders, entsperrt das Handy und räusperte sich, bevor er langsam und deutlich den Befehl aussprach, „Larsihasi anrufen.“

„Na endlich!“, Lars‘ Stimme klang nun, als sie aus dem Lautsprecher schallte, wesentlich wacher, als bei dem vorangegangenen Telefonat mit Julie, „Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit dem ‚Guten Morgen, hast du mit Alex geschlafen- Scheiß‘, Anders!“ „Oh man, war Alex so schlecht im Bett oder gabs für dich keine österreichischen Eier zum Frühstück?“, erkundigte Anders sich süffisant und ignorierte Julie, die ihm warnend den Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen hatte, „Oder was hat dir die Stimmung an diesem ach so wundervollen Morgen verhagelt? Hör doch mal, die Vögel singen …“ „Julie hat mich mit einem Anruf geweckt ...“, Lars überging die brüderliche Spitze, schien aber weiterhin um Ruhe bemüht, „Und eben stürmte auch noch Clas in mein Zimmer ...“ „War dein Alex denn wenigstens schnell genug unter der Decke?“, fiel sein Zwilling ihm sogleich ins Wort, aber Lars knurrte nur, bevor er dann mit erzwungener Ruhe weitersprach, „Das war er. Aber, für dich ist wohl interessanter, dass ich Clas übrigens gesagt habe, wo du bist.“   
„Du hast … was?!?“, während Julie neben ihm amüsiert über den zwillingshaften Umgang kicherte, verspannte Anders sich und seine Stimme zitterte, „Lars, warum hast du das getan …?“ „Er ist auf dem Weg zu dir.“, wiederholte Lars ruhig, „Dieses Mal lasse ich nicht zu, dass du einfach davonläufst.“ „Verräter!“, stieß Anders hervor und seine Finger schlossen sich fester um das Mobiltelefon, „Warum mischst du dich da ein …?“ „Weil du ihn liebst.“, kam die noch immer ruhige Antwort und eilig nahm Julie Anders das Handy aus den zitternden Fingern und beendete nach einer eiligen Verabschiedung das Telefonat, während Anders stumm vor sich hinstarrte.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?“, sie hatte ihrem älteren Bruder einige Minuten gegeben, um sich wieder etwas zu sammeln, aber Anders hatte sein Gesicht in seinen zittrigen Händen verborgen und schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Behutsam griff sie schließlich nach einer der Hände, löste sie und zwang Anders so zu ihr aufzusehen, „Anders, komm schon ...“ „Das habt ihr zwei euch ja toll ausgedacht.“, seine Stimme war ungewohnt hart und kalt, aber er kaute dennoch nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, „Hier, auf dem Flughafen, mit vielen Leuten … Ein Ort, an dem Clas mir keine Szene machen kann ...“ „Erstens, haben wir uns nichts ausgedacht.“, sie strich beruhigend über die Hand ihres Bruders, hielt sie aber weiterhin fest, so dass Anders nicht einfach aufstehen, verschwinden und sich bei einem Sturz verletzen konnte, „Zweitens, wird Clas sich hoffentlich nicht daran stören, dir auch auf einem Flughafen die Leviten zu lesen … Du hast es immerhin mehr als verdient.“ „Verdammt noch mal! Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?“, knurrte Anders und versuchte vergeblich seiner Schwester die Hand zu entziehen, „Lass mich los!“   
„Damit du wegrennen kannst?“, stellte Julie die rein rhetorische Frage, aber Anders‘ Schultern sackten dennoch etwas nach unten und er seufzte, „Wie weit würde ich kommen, als blinder Krüppel?“ „Wir haben doch schon über die Krüppelkarte gesprochen.“, warnte sie ihn halblaut und wieder seufzte ihr Bruder, lehnte sich aber endlich gegen die Jüngere und atmete tief durch, „Und, was soll ich nun Lars‘ und deiner Meinung nach tun?“ „Ich weiß dass dir die Antwort nicht passen wird ...“, Julie legte einen Arm beschützend um ihren Bruder und lächelte, „Aber, du solltest wirklich mit ihm reden ...“

„Anders!“, Clas‘ Stimme ließ Anders zusammenzucken und er gab einen unleidigen Laut von sich, als Julie noch einmal knapp seine Hand drückte, bevor sie sich erhob, „Also, ich brauch jetzt einen Kaffee ... Dringend ...“ „Jules ...“, Anders klang fast bettelnd und wollte rasch nach ihrer Hand greifen, aber seine Schwester reagierte nicht, sondern schenkte Clas im Vorbeigehen ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor sie dann in den langsam dichter werdenden Menschenmassen des belebten Flughafens verschwand.  
„Du hättest es fast geschafft.“, Clas nahm auf dem unbequemen Sitz neben Anders Platz und seufzte, „Ich verstehe nur nicht … warum bist du einfach verschwunden?“ „Ich bin nicht verschwunden. Ich bin ganz einfach gegangen … Wir mussten unseren Flug erreichen und ich … du hast geschlafen … Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, saß aber weiterhin aufgerichtet und starr neben dem Älteren, „Immerhin war es auch eine … anstrengende Nacht.“ „Eine schöne Nacht.“, verbesserte Clas ihn vorsichtig und atmete erleichtert auf, als Anders fast ohne zu Zögern nickte und zustimmte, „Ich werde mich immer gerne daran erinnern.“  
„Erinnern?“, Clas griff nach Anders‘ Hand, die zur Faust geballt auf seinem Knie lag, „Anders, warum erinnern …?“ „Clas ...“, Anders entzog ihm die Hand und schluckte schwer, als er nun etwas überrascht aufsah und trotz seiner Blindheit nun doch Clas‘ Blick zu suchen schien, „Was?“ „Warum willst du dich erinnern?“, Clas schloss die Augen, als Anders zittrige Hand sich nun auf seine Wange legte und strich über den Handrücken, „Wir haben viel Zeit und können immer neue Erinnerungen sammeln ...“   
„Das sagst du jetzt.“, Anders murmelte leise, „Aber … weißt du, was auf dich zukommen wird? Weißt du, wie schwierig es ist? Wie schwierig es werden wird?“ „Nein.“, musste Clas schließlich zugeben und Anders lachte rau, „Dann überleg es dir. Ich kann nicht mehr sehen … Du wirst mich fahren müssen … Mich herumführen müssen. Ich stolpere über Teppichkanten … Ich kann nicht mehr lesen, nicht mehr Fernsehen gucken … Ich kann keine Speisekarte oder Nachrichten mehr lesen ...“ „Und?“, Clas zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern, „Ich will nicht mit dir Fernsehen gucken … Na gut, vielleicht zum Kuscheln auf der Couch … Ich will nicht, dass du mir Speisekarten oder irgendwas vorliest … Und, ich habe gerne Telefonsex mit dir ... Anders, ich liebe dich.“   
„Rede bitte mit Lars.“, bat Anders leise und senkte betreten den Kopf, „Er … hat alles miterlebt. Lass es dir von ihm erzählen und dann … entscheide.“ „Ich habe mich schon entschieden.“, wiederholte Clas ruhig, „Aber, ich habe langsam den Eindruck, du versuchst dich raus zu reden. Das war noch nie deine Art, du warst immer direkt und hast gesagt, wenn dir was nicht gepasst hat.“ „Wir haben uns beide verändert.“, nickte Anders nach einer kurzen Pause und lächelte versonnen, während Clas aber nur schnaubte, „Du bist einfach nur zu feige. Also? Was ist dein Problem? Dass du dir Sorgen machst, dass ich mit dir überfordert wäre, nehme ich dir nicht ab.“  
Anders zögerte solange mit der Antwort, dass Clas schon befürchtete dass der Jüngere überhaupt nicht mehr darauf eingehen würde. Aber schließlich räusperte Anders sich und nahm, als er Clas nun ansah, die spiegelnde Sonnenbrille ab, „Ich hasse, was aus mir geworden ist … Ich hasse es blind zu sein. Ich komme mir wie ein Baby vor, bei allem brauche ich Hilfe … Ich hasse es! Aber, ich versuche es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen … Und, ich habe eine verfluchte Scheißangst, dass mir das eines Tages nicht mehr gelingen wird … Das es rauskommt und dass denn Lars … meine Familie … alle von mir enttäuscht wäre … Nach all dem, was sie für mich getan haben … Nach all den Sorgen, die ich ihnen bereitet habe … Und jetzt kommst auch du wieder … Ich dachte, ich sei über dich hinweg gekommen, dass ich diese verdammten Gefühle endlich vergessen hätte! Ich habe Angst, dass du … Dass man mich nun nicht mehr lieben könnte … Oder, dass es dann doch nur … Mitleid wäre.“


	11. What's love?

What's love?  
„Und? Kaffee oder lieber Beruhigungsmittel?“, Julie lehnte sich von hinten über Anders‘ Schulter und grinste, als ihr Bruder zusammenzuckte, „Oder brauchst du was Stärkeres?“ „Ich bin … zufrieden.“, Anders lächelte nun tatsächlich und drehte nachdenklich die bereits leicht zerdrückte Rose in den Fingern, „Ich habe mit Clas … geredet ...“ „Ach, plötzlich ging das doch?“, sie nahm wieder neben ihm auf dem unbequemen Plastiksitz Platz und betrachtete nachdenklich die rote Rose auf Anders‘ Schoss, „Seit wann ist dein Eisbär denn so romantisch? Die Rose ist doch von ihm, oder?“ Seine Finger schlossen sich etwas fester um den Stängel, aber nickte knapp und seine Wangen röteten sich leicht, „Er schenkte sie mir, als … Beweis ...“ „So einfach ist das, dich von etwas zu überzeugen? Oder muss man dafür Clas heißen und ein übergewichtiger, grauer Eisbär sein?“, Julie schnaubte, wechselte dann aber das Thema, als Anders den Mund öffnete und sich rechtfertigen zu wollen schien, „Los komm, unser Flug geht gleich.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Unterarm ihres Bruders und führte ihn, während Anders freie Hand, um deren Handgelenk die lockere Schlaufe des Blindenstocks hin, noch immer mit der Rose spielte, zum Check-in, „Aber nur aus Neugier. Wo ist dein Eisbär eigentlich?“

Längst hatte es, wo es nun in großen Schritten auf Weihnachten zuging, wieder zu schneien begonnen. Dicke Flocken fielen stetig und voller Ruhe vom dunklen Himmel und verwandelten die Landschaft in ein weißes Wunderland. Anders seufzte, denn obwohl seine Geschwister sich um Zurückhaltung bemühten, so weckte die Jahreszeit in ihm wieder die alten, vertrauten Instinkte, die ihn aus dem Haus und auf die Piste hinaus treiben wollten. Mit wachsendem Frust, lauschte er den leisen, gewisperten Erzählungen seiner Geschwister, als man sich einige Wochen später bei ihren Eltern traf. Schließlich schlug er aber das Buch, in dem er zu lesen versucht hatte, so laut zu, dass der Hund dösend auf einer Decke vor dem Kamin gelegen und leise geschnarcht hatte, aufschreckte. Auch Julie und Sarah auf der breiten Fensterbank saßen und sich leise über die geplanten Familienferien in Aspen und über die Abfahrten, die Freunde und auch die Partys gesprochen hatte, während sie Popcorn auf eine Kette fädelten, zuckten zusammen, „Man, Anders! Geht das auch leiser?“  
„Was?“, knurrte er und warf das Buch, mit dem er seine Fähigkeiten die Blindenschrift lesen zu können hatte trainieren wollen, achtlos auf die Couch, „Habe ich euch etwa bei eurer Urlaubsplanung gestört? Das tut mir aber leid.“ „Anders?“, Yvonne, die ebenso wie ihre Küche nach frischgebackenen Keksen und Glühwein roch, nahm auf der Lehne der Couch Platz und legte einen Arm um ihren angespannten und wütenden Sohn, bevor sie ihn kurz auf die Wange küsste, „Was bist du denn so giftig?“ „Ich bin nicht giftig.“, er ballte die Fäuste und löste sich unwillig aus der mütterlichen Umarmung, „Ich kann es nur nicht mehr hören! Aspen hier … Ski laufen da … Snowboarden mit den Leuten … Danach ne Party ...“ Die Schwestern wechselten einen knappen Blick miteinander, bevor Sarah dann verständnislos mit den Schultern zuckte, „Das hast du doch auch immer gemacht? Ich versteh nicht, wo das Problem ist? Komm doch einfach mit?“  
„Die Idee ist wirklich nicht schlecht.“, nickte Yvonne, „Dann könnten wir euren Geburtstag dieses Mal wieder zusammen feiern … letztes Jahr warst du da ja noch in der Reha und wolltest uns nicht sehen ...“ Anders ballte die Fäuste, „Eine tolle Idee! Und was mache ich dann? Den ganzen Tag in der Hütte herumsitzen? Wirklich ganz toll!“ „Quatsch.“, seine Mutter schnaubte und versetzte ihrem brummelnden Sohn einen sanften Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, „Selbst in Amerika gibt es kein Gesetz, dass du blind nicht das Haus verlassen dürftest!“ „Und was soll ich dann draußen?“, Anders hatte sich erhoben und lief im vertrauten Wohnzimmer, das er genau an Lars‘ Arm abgeschritten hatte und in dem er genau wusste wie viele Schritte er machen durfte und wo etwas stand, unruhig auf und ab, „Soll ich mich dann in den Schnee vor der Hütte setzen und wie ein braver Hund warten, bis ihr dann abends von der Piste zurückkommt? Wenn ich fleißig übe, kann ich bis dahin vielleicht auch mit dem Schwanz wedeln.“ „Sei doch nicht albern!“, Yvonne schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, griff nach ihrem Handy und wischte über das Display, „Es gibt doch bestimmt auch Kurse für Blinde … Ich guck gleich mal ...“

Einige Tage später hatte es endlich wieder aufgehört zu schneien und Anders hatte auf das Drängen von Lars die Sicherheit seiner Wohnung verlassen und saß unzufrieden auf einer Bank in einem der zahlreichen Parks von Oslo. Die Sonne schien und wahrscheinlich glitzerte der Schnee verführerisch unter ihren Strahlen, aber Anders hatte, obwohl er eh nichts sehen konnte, die Augen geschlossen, streichelte mit einer Hand den dösenden Hund, während er gelangweilt einem Hörbuch lauschte. Das ausgesuchte Buch war schon früher, vor dem Unglück, eines seiner Lieblingsbücher gewesen, aber die monotone, beinahe gelangweilte Stimme des Vorlesers hatte ihm schnell jeden Spaß an dem einst geliebten Buch geraubt.  
Im Laufe der Monate hatte Anders sich daran gewöhnt, dass die Leute ihn anstarrte. Die meisten Leute machten sich darüber wahrscheinlich keine Gedanken und vermuteten wohl auch nicht, dass der Blinde die Blicke zwar nicht sehen, aber dennoch auf sich ruhen fühlen konnte. Oftmals konnte er hören, wie Schritte plötzlich innehielten, die eigentlich Vorübergehenden ihn musterten und schließlich verrieten Schritte, dass sie dann eilig und wahrscheinlich froh darüber sehen zu können, ihren Weg fortsetzten. Es war ja auch leicht zu erkennen, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Die dunkle Sonnenbrille, der Hund, der weiße Blindenstock und die langweilige Stimme des Vorlesers verrieten seinem Zustand unbarmherzig auch jedem Unbeteiligten.  
Sein Finger glitt über das Display seines Handys und betätigte damit den Stoppbutton, bevor Anders sich seufzend gerade hinsetzte, „Ich kann dich vielleicht nicht sehen, aber ich merke trotzdem, dass du mich anstarrst, Clas“ „Entschuldige.“, Clas klang weder überrascht, noch schuldbewusst, als er nun näherkam und sich neben Anders auf die Bank setzte, „Was tust du?“ „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, Anders zog die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und reichte Clas das Handy, „Ich lese.“ „Mmmmh.“, Clas‘ Fingers streiften kurz Anders‘, als Clas tatsächlich das Telefon entgegennahm, einen der Kopfhörer probehalber in seine Ohrmuschel steckte und kurz der monotonen Stimme lauschte, „Ein Wunder, dass du bei der Stimme nicht schon eingeschlafen bist ...“  
„Mmmmh.“, murmelte Anders und streckte fordernd die Hand wieder nach dem Telefon aus, „Wenn du weiter nichts von mir willst … Würde ich gerne weiter zuhören ...“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern steckte sich nun wieder einen der Kopfhörer in eines seiner Ohren, während Clas nun einen Arm um ihn legte und flüsterte , „Zufälligerweise habe ich das Buch dabei … Ich könnte dir vorlesen?“  
„Lars?“, Anders seufzte und stoppte ein weiteres Mal die Aufzeichnung, während Clas neben ihm mit den Schultern zuckte, „Wer sonst? Er hat mir auch gesagt, wo ich dich finden könnte … Also … Was ist? Soll ich verschwinden oder soll ich dir vorlesen?“ Anders errötete, als Clas aber scheinbar weiterhin zu seinem Vorschlag stand und schließlich räusperte er sich, „Ok … Es ist Kapitel sieben ...“  
„Gut … Ein Walfisch unbekannter Art … So sehr mich dieser unerwartete Fall überraschte, behielt ich doch eine klare Vorstellung dessen, was ich empfand. Ich wurde anfangs etwa 20 Fuß tief hinabgezogen. Ein guter Schwimmer, verlor ich über dem Untertauchen nicht den Kopf. Zwei kräftige Stöße mit den Fersen brachten mich wieder zur Oberfläche empor. Vor allem suchten meine Augen die Fregatte. Hatte die Mannschaft mein Verschwinden gemerkt? Hatte die ›Abraham Lincoln‹ sich umgedreht? Hatte Kommandant Farragut ein Boot ins Meer gelassen? Durfte ich auf Rettung hoffen? Tiefes Dunkel ringsum. Ich sah im Osten eine schwarze Masse verschwinden, deren leuchtende Feuer in der Ferne verloschen. Es war die Fregatte. Jetzt hielt ich mich für verloren. „Zu Hilfe! Hilfe!“ rief ich, indem ich mit verzweifelndem Arm auf die ‚Abraham Lincoln‘ zu schwamm. Meine Kleider hinderten mich. Sie klebten im Wasser an meinem Leib, hemmten meine Bewegungen. Ich sank unter! Die Luft ging mir aus ...!“, und schon bald hatte Clas‘ rauchige Stimme ihn vollkommen eingelullt. Schon nach wenigen Sätzen waren die Worte für ihn schon längst bedeutungslos geworden und schließlich ertappte er sich bei dem Wunschgedanken, dass Clas auf ewig neben ihm sitzen bleiben, den Arm um ihn legen und ihm Seite für Seite vorlesen würde … „

Biest?“, schmunzelte Clas und riss den Jüngeren aus seinen aufgewühlten Gedanken und brachte ihn damit unsanft in die Realität zurück, „Ja, Muf … Clas?“ „Komm, es wird langsam dunkel. Wollen wir noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen, bevor ich dich nach Hause bringe?“, Clas überging den Versprecher und plötzlich raschelte es leise, als Clas nun wohl das Buch schloss und es dann in seine Tasche zu packen schien, „Oder hast du andere Pläne?“ „Nicht wirklich.“, Anders errötete, tastete aber gleichzeitig nach der Hundeleine und der Schlaufe des weißen Stocks, „Lars und sein Martinchen haben mich zum Essen eingeladen ...“ „Und darauf hast du eh keine Lust.“, schmunzelte Clas, räusperte sich aber und bot dem Jüngeren seinen Arm an, „Willst du …?“ „Spielst du gerne den stolzen Ritter, Bråthen?“, kommentierte Anders das etwas giftig, tastete aber dennoch nach Clas‘ Arm, „Oder hat dich Lars auch darauf hingewiesen, wie schwierig es mit dem Stock bei Schnee ist?“ „Nein.“, Clas führte ihn vorsichtig durch die Verwehungen und umging die glitschigen Eisflächen, „Ich habe es gegoogelt.“  
Anders lächelte.  
„Hey, du kannst ja doch noch lächeln.“, Clas behandschuhte Finger strichen zart über Anders‘ und der Blinde runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „Was?“ „Seit wir uns wiedergesehen haben, hast du nicht mehr richtig gelächelt.“, führte Clas aus und Anders fühlte, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten und röteten. Er räusperte sich und begann verlegen an dem warmen Buff um seinen Hals zu zerren.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass er nicht mehr so oft lächelte. Aber, er hatte ja nun eindeutig auch kaum mehr Gründe dafür! „Spinner.“, knurrte er reichlich verlegen, aber Clas lachte nur, „Stjernen hat mir vorhin einen Witz erzählt … Wie verdrehte sich der Österreicher beim Laub fegen das Knie?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, Anders seufzte gottergeben und wartete auf Clas‘ Auflösung, „Du wirst es mir bestimmt sagen?“ „Er fiel vom Baum.“, Clas brachte es so trocken herüber, dass der Jüngere einfach lachen müssen, „Warte mal … Hat Alex nicht gerade ...“ „Genau.“, grinste Clas und Anders konnte nun nicht mehr umhin ebenfalls zu grinsen. 

Immer wenn Anders in den Park ging, dauerte es nie wirklich lange, bis sich Schritte näherten und Clas sich dann wortlos neben ihn auf die Bank zu setzen pflegte. Anders pflegte ihn erst immer eine Weile zu ignorieren und lehnte sich dann, wenn Clas nach einigen Minuten vorzulesen begann, an die Schulter des Ältesten. Sie sprachen wenig miteinander, gingen aber dennoch gemeinsam einen Kaffee trinken, bevor Clas ihn dann nach Hause brachte, wo sie sich an einer Kreuzung schweigend trennten.  
Auch, als Anders dieses Mal auf der Bank im Park saß, dauerte es nicht wirklich lange, bis Clas sich neben ihn setzte. Anders seufzte, aber nach einigen Minuten siegte dann doch endlich seine Neugier und er nahm die Anwesenheit des Älteren erstmals direkt zur Kenntnis, „Ruft Lars dich jedes Mal an, wenn ich rausgehe?“ „Nein.“, schmunzelte Clas und es raschelte, als er das Buch herauszog und bis zum Lesezeichen durch die Seiten blätterte, leise, „Dieses Mal war es Julie … Kapitel 12, oder?“

„Hast du eigentlich auch nur ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe?“, Anders zuckte zusammen, als Clas ihn nach einigen Minuten aus seinen Gedanken riss, „Was?“ „Biest, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken gewesen?“, Clas schloss das Buch, aber Anders konnte hören, wie seine Finger voller Unruhe auf dem Einband trommelten. „Ich habe nachgedacht.“, begann Anders vorsichtig und scharrte mit dem Fuß fast schon verlegen wirkend im Schnee, „Wir fliegen in ein paar Tagen nach Aspen … Über Weihnachten … Und Lars und ich sollen unseren Geburtstag da feiern … Lars bringt seine Martine mit … Julie und Sarah ihre Typen … Evens Familie … Und, da habe ich mich gefragt, ob …“ Anders atmete einmal tief durch, bevor die Worte dann förmlich aus ihm herauszusprudeln schienen, „ … obdumichbegleitenwürdest?“ Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, wartete er dann kurz auf eine Antwort, aber schließlich schnaubte er fast schon verärgert klingend und schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm ein dunkler Gedanke kam, „Aber, das weißt du sicher schon … Wahrscheinlich hast du auch längst ein Ticket?“  
„Warum sollte ich mitkommen?“, Clas hatte zwar wie immer den Arm um Anders gelegt, aber dennoch trotz der Anschuldigung einen Augenblick geschwiegen. „Hat Lars dir das nicht gesagt?“, Anders schnaubte, „Um dich um den Blinden zu kümmern?“ „Lars hat mir nicht erzählt, dass du mitkommst … Er hat sich nur für die Tournee freigenommen … Außerdem glaube ich wirklich nicht, dass du jemanden brauchst der auf dich aufpasst. Für ein Kindermädchen bist du zu alt ....“, merkte der Ältere an, aber Anders gab wieder nur ein Schnauben von sich, „Ich habe heute morgen versucht zu kochen … Eier! Und es … klappte nicht!!“  
„Warum sollte es auch?“, Clas wirkte tatsächlich etwas verwundert, „Anders, du warst noch nie ein guter Koch … Du hast Wackelpudding anbrennen lassen ...“ „Das war nur ein Beispiel, Bråthen!“, fauchte der Jüngere nun wirklich irritiert und biss die Zähne aufeinander, „Tatsache ist, ich habe simple Eier vermasselt!“  
„Mit meinen Eiern konntest du immer gut umgehen.“, fuhr Clas ruhig fort und brachte Anders damit für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Konzept und seine Wangen röteten sich, wiederum „Deine wollte ich auch noch nie kochen und salzen .. Oder pellen.“ „Dafür bin ich dir wirklich dankbar.“, Clas zog den noch immer widerstrebenden Jüngeren zu sich und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Also? Warum willst du wirklich, dass ich mitkomme?“  
„Du … bist … “, murmelte Anders und senkte fast etwas beschämt den Kopf, „ … die einzige Person, die das … erträglich machen würde ...“ „Lars wird aber doch auch da sein … Und Julie ...“, Clas‘ Finger verflochten sich mit Anders‘ zitternden Fingern und hauchte kleine Küsse auf die Fingerspitzen, „Deine Eltern ...“ „Eben … du bist der Einzige, der es erträglich machen würde ...“, dieses Mal klang Anders‘ Stimme fester und er räusperte sich, „Bitte?“


	12. holiday fever

holiday fever  
Clas musterte Anders, der neben ihm auf dem sonst so unbeliebten Mittelsitz saß und dessen Finger mit dem Gurt spielten und der sich auch immer wieder über die Lippen leckte, voller Neugier, „Ich traue mich kaum zu fragen, Biest. Aber was brütest du aus?“ „Ich?“, Anders‘ Finger hielten überrascht still, aber er versuchte dennoch unschuldig zu erscheinen, was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte und schließlich seufzte Clas und küsste ihn knapp, „Ja, du. Ich kann deine schmutzigen Gedanken förmlich hören ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, die langen Finger des Arztes lösten sich vom Gurt und strichen über Clas‘ Oberschenkel und griffen dann auch noch einmal frech in den Schritt, als Anders sich nun vertraulich zu dem Älteren lehnte und in sein Ohr flüsterte, „Was meinst du, gibt es eigentlich so was wie einen … einen ‚Blind-High-Mile-Club?“ „Ist es nicht egal, was ich antworte?“, schmunzelte Clas und verbiss sich das Lachen, als er nun seine Hand auf Anders‘ Finger legte und mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut rieb, „Wenn es keinen gibt … dann wirst du mich überzeugen, dass wir ihn jetzt gründen. Und, falls es einen gibt, dann willst du jetzt sofort Mitglied werden ...“ „Gar nicht!“, Anders schmollte, aber Clas erhob sich, noch immer die Hand des Jüngeren haltend von seinem Sitz, „Schade … Ich hätte große Lust ...“

„Biest ...“, Clas schloss mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die graue Tür der engen Kabine der Bordtoilette und betrachtete voller Hunger den Jüngeren, der etwas unsicher wirkend in dem winzigen, von Neonlicht erleuchteten und seiner Schatten beraubten Raum stand. Anders zuckte zusammen, als der Riegel der Tür mit einem lauten Klick einrastete und streckte suchend eine Hand nach dem Älteren aus, „Clas …?“ „Wir haben nur ein paar Minuten ...“, murmelte Clas, zog Anders aber dann aber zu sich und drückte den Jüngeren nach einer raschen Drehung, mit einem hungrigen Knurren rücklings gegen die Tür, „Lass sie uns nutzen ...“ Er küsste ihn hungrig, vertiefte den Kuss immer weiter und drängte sein Knie in den prall werdenden Schritt des Blinden. „Machen wir unseren eigenen High-Mile-Club auf ...“, murmelte Clas in Anders‘ Ohr und leckte, während seine großen Hände über Anders‘ Seite strich und dann die Pobacken umfasste, nur um dann das feste Fleisch zu massieren, über die Ohrmuschel und zog das fleischige Ohrläppchen durch seine Zähne.  
Anders stöhnte zufrieden auf, drängte sich gegen seinen Partner und ließ auch zu, dass Clas‘ geschickte Finger die Hose öffneten. Die kühlen Finger strichen über die sich erwärmende Haut, zeichneten verschlungene, Anders‘ eine Gänsehaut bescherende Muster und legten sich dann begehrlich auf die schmalen Hüften. Der Blinde atmete erschrocken ein, als Clas seine Hüften umfasste, sie sich ein weiteres Mal drehten und Clas den Jüngeren dann schließlich auf den schmalen Rand des metallischen Waschbeckens heben konnte. Anders‘ Atem ging schneller und die Sonnenbrille rutschte ihm schräg von der Nase, als er sich gegen den Spiegel lehnte, „Clas …?“ Der Sportchef antwortete nicht, sondern behielt, in dem seine Hand streichelnd über die, sich unter den schnellen Atemzügen hebenden und senkenden Seiten strich, den Körperkontakt bei, während er sich nach vorne lehnte und Anders‘ Lippen für einen Kuss einfing und den Mund eroberte. Seine rauen Finger strichen über die Hüftknochen, während er gleichzeitig fordernd an der Unterlippe zu knabbern begonnen hatte. Clas‘ Zunge tauchte dann nur zu gerne in die warme Mundhöhle ein, als Anders schließlich den Mund öffnete. Clas starke Finger zwangen die schmalen Oberschenkel sanft auseinander und rieben dann den tropfenden, halb harten Schwanz gegen den weichen Stoff der dunklen Shorts. Anders stöhnte auf, seine Hände tasteten Halt suchend umher und die langen Finger gruben sich in die breiten Schultern des Sportchefs. Er begann sich ruckartig zu bewegen und stieß mit einem unkontrollierten Knurren in die große Hand, die sich um das harte Fleisch gelegt hatte.   
Nur langsam ließ Clas seine andere Hand über das feste Fleisch der Pobacken wandern. Er strich behutsam über die festen Backen und Clas konnte mit jedem tiefen Luftholen spüren, wie der Atem des Jüngeren sich immer weiter beschleunigte, als die starken Finger kurz in den trennenden Spalt zwischen den Backen glitten. Anders lehnte sich gegen Clas und wimmerte hilflos, als die kundigen Finger erstmals über den festen Muskelring glitten. Clas hauchte einen Kuss in den Nacken, aber Anders schnappte dennoch nach Luft, als die kräftigen Finger ihn weiter reizten und sich dann doch weiter vorzuwagen schien und den festen Ring zu weiten begannen.   
Anders sank hilflos gegen Clas, sein hektischer Atem und auch die längeren, blonden, bereits zerzauste Haare, kitzelten den Hals des Älteren. Schwer atmend stieß Anders, einem eigenen Rhythmus folgend, wieder und wieder in die Hand des Älteren und warf in einem plötzlichen Aufwallen von Lust und Leidenschaft den Kopf in einem stummen Aufschrei zurück, als die kräftigen, rauen Finger seinen harten Schwanz immer weiter einzuengen schienen und ihn damit auch immer weiter reizten. Clas strich über die empfindliche Vorhaut, schob sie fordernd zurück und legten mit dieser kleinen Geste das pulsierende, gereizte Fleisch frei, während der lange Zeigefinger provozierend langsam über die empfindliche Unterseite des Schaftes strich. Die Nägel kratzten ihre Lust nur noch weiter steigend, über die angespannte Haut, bis Clas seine Hand endlich um die bereits schmerzhaft prallen Hoden legen konnte.   
Seine Finger strichen über die heiße Haut, massierten sie und rieb sie fordernd zwischen den rauen Fingern hin und her. Anders atmete, während seine Hüften haltlos nach vorne stießen, scharf ein und sank dann, dieses Mal allerdings unfähig das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, gegen den kräftigen Körper des Älteren. Aber auch Clas konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er festigte seinen Griff um das heiße Fleisch des Schwanzes noch einmal und suchte dann blindlings nach Anders‘ Lippen, um den nächsten, aufkommenden Aufschrei mit einem weiteren, fordernden Kuss zu ersticken, als Anders nun endlich nach einem weiteren Stoß in der Hand des Sportchefs kam.  
Minutenlang lehnte Anders schwer atmend gegen Clas, bevor er sich dann löste und erst die verrutschte Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase schob, bevor er sich dann mit einem beinahe erschöpft wirkendem Lächeln durch die verstrubbelten Haare strich, „Man, Clas ...“ „Was, Biest …?“, Clas schmunzelte und half Anders wieder auf die Beine. Aber auch jetzt, als er erst den Pullover glatt und Anders dann durch die Haare strich, lag eine Hand weiterhin unterstützend auf Anders‘ Rücken, „Wir sollten zurück auf unsere Plätze, bevor man uns vermisst ….“   
Anders brummte nur, als Clas ihm einen auffordernden Klaps auf den Hintern gab und beeilte sich dann seine eigene Kleidung wieder zu richten. Aber Clas‘ warme Finger, die plötzlich seine streiften ließen ihn dann wieder zitternd innehalten und als er beinahe fragend zu Clas aufsah, zeigten seine Wangen bereits eine verräterische Röte. „Biest ...“, Anders zuckte zusammen, als Clas ihn von hinten umarmte und er die rauen Lippen die warme Haut hinter seinem Ohr liebkosen fühlen konnte, „Soll ich dir beim Anziehen helfen?“ „Ja ...“, Anders räusperte sich, „Du hast mich schließlich ja auch ausgezogen ...“ Clas lachte nur und zog Anders für einen letzten Kuss in seine Arme, bevor er dann die Tür der kleinen Kabine öffnete und Anders mit einer ritterlichen Verbeugung den Vortritt zu lassen, nur um den Jüngeren noch einmal zu sich zu ziehen und in sein Ohr zu flüstern, „Und, bist du befriedigt mit deinem neuen High-Mile-Club?“ „Idiot.“, murmelte Anders, tastete aber auch gleich wieder nach der Hand des Älteren und lächelte zufrieden.

„Wir sind da.“, Stunden später zog Clas den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss des Leihwagens und blickte auf den Beifahrersitz, wo der sichtlich angespannte Anders saß, „Anders, ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Nicht wirklich ...“, Anders antwortete erst nach einigen Sekunden und kaute währenddessen nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum, „Ist niemand da? Sind wir wirklich die Ersten?“ „Sind wir.“, Clas legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die zitternden Finger des Jüngeren und lehnte sich dann zu ihm, „Die Anderen kommen erst in drei Tagen. Wir haben also genug Zeit … Für uns … für alles.“ „Mmmmh.“, Anders wirkte nicht gänzlich überzeugt, griff aber dennoch nach dem weißen Blindenstock, der neben ihm an der Seite im Wagen gelegen hatte und öffnete die Tür, „Wir sind nicht ganz alleine. Vergiss nicht, wir müssen morgen noch Is abholen.“ „Ja, aber erst Morgen. Der Abend gehört ganz alleine uns ...“, Clas warf die Wagentür ins Schloss, umrundete dann den Wagen und griff behutsam nach Anders‘ Arm, um den Blinden sicher über die wenigen, vollkommen vereisten Holzstufen zur Eingangstür hinauf zu führen, „Lass uns erst mal reingehen … Du hast die Schlüssel?“   
„Natürlich.“, Anders zog den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche und tastete dann, ohne sich von Clas zu lösen, nach dem Schlüsselloch, „Yvonne hat ihn Lars abgenommen und mir gegeben … 

„Neun, zehn , elf ...“, Anders tastete sich Stunden später, während Clas einen Schritt hinter ihm hergehend, ihn immer wachsam im Auge behielt, mit dem Blindenstock durch das Wohnzimmer des große Ferienhauses und blieb stehen, als die Spitze des weißen Stocks wieder gegen einen Widerstand stieß. Er tastete den Gegenstand, mit Hilfe des Stockes ab und wand sich schließlich stirnrunzelnd zu Clas um, als er ihn trotzdem nicht identifizieren konnte, „Was ist das?“ „Ein kleiner Hocker.“, Clas nahm Anders‘ Hand und führte sie behutsam zu dem niedrigen, mit bunten Stoff bezogenen Möbelstück, „Er ist nicht mal kniehoch. Sollen wir ihn vielleicht lieber beiseite räumen?“ Anders zögerte erst und betastete die weiche Oberfläche, bevor er sich dann aufrichtete und verärgert nickte, „Irgendwo an die Wand?“

„Zweiundvierzig Schritte im Durchmesser.“, murmelte Anders eine gute halbe Stunde später, in der er das Wohnzimmer am Arm Clas mehrfach abgeschritten war, und schloss die langen Finger um das dunkle Holz des Türrahmens, bevor er sich dann langsam zu Clas drehte, „ … bis zur Küchentür … Nach 15 Schritten kommt der komische Teppich und ich muss die Füße heben …“ „Wir könnten das Fell aber auch einfach wegnehmen?“, schlug Clas vor und schlang einen Arm um die Taille des Jüngeren, „Es ist echt verdammt hässlich ...“ „Nein.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich dann dann von Clas löste, den weißen Stock neben der Tür an die Wand lehnte und sich noch einmal über die Lippen leckte, „Ich will alleine ...“ „Sicher?“, nur widerwillig ließ Clas den Jüngeren gehen, folgte ihm dann aber langsamer und immer bereit einzugreifen, falls Anders über irgendetwas stolpern würde.  
„Dreizehn … Vierzehn ...“, Anders zögerte, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, in dem fremden Zimmer nicht die Arme tastend auszustrecken und er biss auf seine Lippe, bevor er vorsichtig den nächsten Schritt machte. „Vorsicht!“, mit einem eiligen Schritt war Clas dann aber auch schon an seiner Seite und bewahrte den Jüngeren, der am Rand des hässlichen Fellteppichs hängengeblieben war und nun stolperte, vor einem schmerzhaften Sturz. „Nichts passiert ...“, Anders‘ Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, aber er erlaubte es sich, sich nur kurz gegen Clas zu lehnen, bevor er sich dann wieder aufrichtete und sich verlegen räusperte, „Du kannst mich also wieder los lassen, Clas ...“ „Will ich aber nicht.“, schmunzelte Clas, legte eine Hand auf die sich rötende Wange und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über die stoppelige Wange, „Wie wäre es denn mit einem Grund den Teppich wegzuwerfen?“

Mit spitzen Fingern fischte Clas eines der gekauften Weihnachtsplätzchen aus der beinahe leeren Packung und hielt sie dem bäuchlings auf dem grau weißen Fell liegenden, nackten Jüngeren an die mit Krümeln benetzten Lippen. Gleichzeitig beugte Clas sich aber auch vor, legte behutsam eine Hand in den Nacken und kraulte Anders genussvoll. Seine Finger spielten mit den dunkelblonden Strähnen und folgte dann dem holprigen Weg der Wirbel bis zur Höhe des Bauches, wo er sich dann, sich auf dem breiten Rücken abstützend und bei dem leicht gequält klingenden Aufstöhnen, welches das zur Folge hatte, süffisant lächelte zu Anders Ohr hinunterbeugte. Seine Nase streifte die weiche Haut, sog den herben Duft nach Sex, der Anders anhaftete ein, bevor seine Lippen den Punkt hinter dem Ohr, der wohlige Schauer durch den nackten, angespannten Körper zu jagen pflegte, liebkoste.   
Anders stöhnte nur ein weiteres Mal heiser auf, aber Clas hauchte, bevor seine Zunge nun über die Rundungen der Ohrmuschel leckte, nur um dann tiefer einzutauchen, in das Ohr, „Noch mal´?“ Nur zögernd teilten sich die Lippen, dunkel und befleckt von Kekskrümeln, süß nach den verschiedenen, zuvor bereits probierten Plätzchen schmeckend, und seine Zunge leckte über die Finger. Der Adamsapfel hüpfte, als Anders die Leckerei schluckte und er leckte sich über die Lippen. Winzige Krümel perlten von den Lippen und fielen auf das weiche Fell.  
Ein Kuss mit vielen weihnachtlichen Facetten, beinahe schon zu überwältigend in seiner geschmacklichen Vielfalt, ließ auch Clas nun seufzen, während seine warme Hand sich wiederum in den Nacken des Jüngeren legte und die andere Hand verspielt über Anders‘ Seite hinab strich. Diese sanfte, kaum merkliche Berührung entlockte dem Blinden ein erneutes Stöhnen, das sich gleich darauf aber auch wieder in ein heiseres Seufzen wandelte, als Clas‘ rauer Bart nun über die empfindliche Haut des Halses kratzte, als der Ältere sich, um erneut in Anders‘ Ohr zu wispern, noch einmal vorbeugte, „Setz dich auf, Biest.“  
Die starken Arme zitterten und Clas konnte deutlich das perfekte Zusammenspiel der Muskeln, erst in den Armen, dann in den Schultern und schließlich auch in den langen, wohlgeformten Beinen genießen, als der Jüngere sich mit einem leisen, unzufriedenen Aufstöhnen wirklich langsam aufrichtete. Clas' Finger strichen über die Wange, umfassten dann das Kinn, folgten langsam den wie gemeißelten Linien der stoisch, hohen Wangenknochen, strichen dann auch über die Nase und fuhren über die von Schokokekskrümeln befleckten Lippen hinab. Anders hob willig das Kinn, entblößte die empfindliche Kehle und grollte rau, als Clas‘ Lippen sich saugend um das weiche Fleisch legten und er behutsam zubiss und ihn als seinen zeichnete. Er atmete schwer und schwieg, als Clas‘ Zunge ein letztes Mal sanft über den frische Zeichen strich, bevor er dann hauchzart über den Adamsapfel, der hektisch hüpfte, als Anders um seine Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen musste, da Clas' Zähne sich nun unsanft und fordernd um den heraustretenden Knochen des Schlüsselbeins schlossen, abwärts leckte.  
Es gab keine Warnung, bevor Anders plötzlich in Clas' Arme und zwischen dessen aufgestellte Beine gezogen wurde und sich Halt suchend an den kräftigen Körper des Sportchefs lehnen durfte. Anders' lange, schlanke Finger fanden wie schon so oft zuvor, locker und ohne jede Anspannung ihren Platz auf den nackten Oberschenkel und krümmten sich erst, als Clas' warme Hände nun über die langen Beine aufwärts strichen. Seine Nase folgte der angespannten Biegung des Halses und vergrub sich dann in den duftenden Nacken und während die rauen Finger in die Kniekehlen eintauchten und Anders sich unruhig bewegte, konnte er gleichzeitig auch schon die Erregung des Älteren bereits überdeutlich und fordernd spüren, wie sie sich ein weiteres Mal fordernd zwischen seine nackten Backen drängte.  
„Vergiss nicht … Du gehörst nur mir ....“, besitzergreifend und zeichnend biss der Sportchef in breite Schulter, während seine Finger sich unterdessen von Anders‘ Schwanz lösten und dann kurz über die empfindliche Haut an der Innenseiten der Oberschenkel tanzten. Clas‘ Finger folgten den harten, sich unter seinen Berührungen immer weiter anspannenden Muskeln folgten, bevor die Finger, nicht ohne Anders auf ihrem Weg ein erneutes Stöhnen zu entlocken, sich um das schon halb erigierte Glied, dessen feuchte Spitze sich bettelnd Clas‘ Fingern entgegen reckte. Mit sanften, massierenden Bewegungen wanderte die große Hand des Sportchefs über die Erregung und Clas lachte leise. Es war ein raues, rumpelndes und auch wildes Geräusch, dass Anders in seinen Armen zu einem hilflosen Bündel aus Lust und Verlangen zerfließen ließ.   
„Hast du gar nichts zu sagen, Haugvad?“, die rauen Lippen des Älteren streiften sein Ohr und fanden wieder jenen Punkt, nur wenige Zentimeter dahinter, bei dem auch der letzte Widerstand einfach dahinschmolz, während Clas' rauer Daumen über die pochende, feuchte, dunkelrot glänzende Spitze seines Schwanzes strich. Voller Vorsicht fing er den Lusttropfen ein, betrachtete ihn, bevor er ihn dann mit der genießerischen Miene eines Kenners ableckte, „Mmmmh… Richtig weihnachtlich ...“  
„Clas ...“, Anders klang äußerst angestrengt, als er nun noch einmal hilflos stöhnend gegen den Älteren aufbegehrte, aber Clas lachte wieder nur brummend, während der raue Salz- und Pfeffer-Bart als aufreizende Provokation über den empfindlichen Hals kratzte. Der Griff um Anders' harten Schwanz festigte sich noch einmal, ließ den berührungsempfindlichen Blinden, der sich nur noch auf seine anderen Sinne verlassen konnte, aufstöhnen, als der Daumen sich fordernder auf die Spitze legte. Diese einfache, aber dennoch fordernde Berührung jagte ein Zittern durch den angespannten Körper und als die andere Hand am pulsierenden, harten Schaft entlang strich, die Hoden nach quälend lang erscheinenden Sekunden umfasste, sie knetete und massierte, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis Anders mit einem letzten, verzweifelten Aufbäumen in der Hand des Älteren kam.  
Anders‘ zerzauster, dunkelblonder Schopf ruhte schließlich auf Clas' Unterarm, während sich Jüngere mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen gegen den, hinter ihm liegenden und noch immer fühlbar erregten, Sportchef schmiegte. Clas' Hand ruhte warm und besitzergreifend auf dem flachen Bauch und sein Atem streifte ruhig den Nacken, während Anders‘ Fuß langsam über sein Bein strich, „Jetzt müssen wir ihn wohl raus werfen ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, brummte Anders und räkelte sich müde, „Scheint so … Wollen wir den Hocker auch noch … versauen?“


	13. american way

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“, Anders streckte sich später am Abend behaglich auf der Couch aus und lehnte sich gegen Clas‘ starke Brust, während der Sportchef die Decke über sie beide noch einmal zurecht zog und dann auch gleich die Arme um den Jüngeren legte, „Woran genau?“ „Mit dir auf dem Sofa zu gammeln … Bei dir zu sein ...“, er drehte sich etwas, so dass er seinen Kopf an die Brust des Anderen lehnen konnte und seufzte, „Clas … Mal ehrlich, was hast du eigentlich deiner Familie erzählt?“ Die warme Hand des Sportchefs schob sich unter den dicken Pulli und strich sanft über den flachen Bauch, „Wieso fragst du?“   
„Warum?“, Anders schnaubte und verlagerte unwillkürlich das Gewicht, als er sich von Clas wegdrehte und sich aufsetzte, „Übermorgen ist Weihnachten! Weihnachten! Du erinnerst dich? Das Familienfest schlechthin … Alle treffen sich, es gibt einen furchtbar versalzenen Braten … dämliche Geschenke … noch schlimmere Lieder, die Lars mit den drei Akkorden, die er beherrscht auf der Gitarre begleitet … Bla bla bla … Und trotzdem sind alle glücklich, zufrieden und strahlen, weil man die Familie liebt … Du liebst deine Familie, oder? Also solltest du bei ihnen sein …“ „Ach, Biest. Ich war seit Jahren an Weihnachten nicht mehr Zuhause.“, murmelte Clas und zog den widerstrebenden Anders nun wieder zu sich, um die Streicheleinheiten weiterhin unbeirrt fortzusetzen, „Du weißt das doch ...“ „Und dein Sohn … deine anderen Kinder? Die Kleinen ...“, forschte Anders weiter und fühlte das Schulterzucken des Älteren deutlich und konnte auch das Schmunzeln in Clas‘ Stimme überdeutlich hören, „Sindre ist eh den ganzen Tag im Fitnessstudio … Du weißt, er will Bodybuilder werden … Silje schreibt an der Fortsetzung zu ihrem Buch … Und die beiden Kleinen … Sie kennen es nicht anders … Sirius kann gerade laufen … Er wird mit dem Geschenkpapier spielen und den Schleifen … Das Spielzeug ist uninteressant … Außerdem, du weißt doch … Wir feiern Weihnachten immer nach.“  
„Morgen früh kommen die Anderen ...“, brach Anders nach einer Weile erneut das Schweigen und schmiegte sich beinahe nach Unterstützung suchend an den Älteren, „Dann ist es vorbei … mit … uns?“ „Wovor hast du Angst?“, Clas‘ Hand ruhte angenehm warm auf der Hüfte und sein Atem strich kühl über Anders‘ Hals, „Etwa, dass dein Vater mich rauswirft?“ „Vielleicht ...“, murmelte Anders und tastete nun blind nach Clas‘ Hand um ihre Finger ineinander zu verschränken, „Sie werden sich auf jeden Fall wundern ...“ „Sollen sie doch.“, Clas hob die Hand des Jüngeren an seine Lippen, „Hauptsache, wir haben uns … Und dein Vater will sicher seinen Golfpartner nicht verlieren …“ „Niemand, der ihn gewinnen lässt.“, murmelte Anders und seufzte müde, „Können wir ins Bett?“

Das laute Klappern der Haustür weckte Anders, aber der ehemalige Arzt brummte nur und schmiegte sich an Clas, der locker die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, „Clas, die Anderen sind da ...“ „Mir egal.“, die bärtige, raue Wange kratzte über die empfindliche Haut der Wange, als der Sportchef den Jüngeren nun wieder enger zu sich zog, „Vielleicht machen die ja wenigstens Frühstück ...“ „Pf.“, Anders schnaubte und drehte sich vorsichtig in den Armen seines Liebhabers, „Als ob ...“ „Dann sind sie hoffentlich wenigstens leise.“, Clas küsste Anders, zog dann die Decke über sie beide Zurecht und schmiegte sich an ihn, „Ich will noch ein bisschen schlafen ...“

„Anders?“, vorsichtig öffnete Yvonne einige Zeit später die Zimmertür ihres Sohnes und spähte in das dunkel daliegende Zimmer, „Bist du schon wach?“ „Mmmmh ...“, es fiel ihr schwer etwas Genaueres im Zimmer auszumachen, aber als sie die Decke rascheln hörte, tastete sie nach dem Lichtschalter, ließ die Hand aber sinken, als Anders einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich gab, „Möchtest du runterkommen und mit uns essen? Wir wollten Pizza be ...“ Überrascht schwieg sie, als sie im nun doch aufflackernden Licht, neben Anders einen weiteren, dunklen Schopf auf dem bunten Kopfkissen entdeckte und räusperte sich dann verlegen, „Oh, ich wollte nicht stören … Wenn … Falls ihr Hunger habt … kommt einfach runter … Wir heben euch was auf ...“  
„Deine Mutter ist gerade geflohen.“, stellte Clas amüsiert fest und stemmte sich, kaum dass Yvonnes Schritte verklungen waren hoch, „Hast du mir was zu sagen, Biest?“ Auch Anders, der sich nun ebenfalls aufsetzte, hatte nun Mühe die Beherrschung zu wahren, „Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Weiß nicht … Vielleicht weil deine Mutter ziemlich peinlich berührt war … Und dass ist bei euch schon reichlich schwer, Haugvad.“ „Mmmmmh ...“, Anders lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen den Älteren, „Ich glaube, ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, dass ich jemanden mitbringe ...“ „Anders ...“, Clas schmunzelte nun und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Hab ich wahrscheinlich irgendwie vergessen … Hatte wohl Stress und ich bin ich ja auch nur ein Blinder ...“ „Und das greift nun auch den Gedächtnis an?“, erkundigte sich Clas und Anders nickte übertrieben ernsthaft, „Natürlich. Du weißt doch, ich bin doch nur ein Krüppel.“   
„Eher ein Biest.“, Clas schlug die Decke zurück und seufzte, „Na los, Biest. Wir müssen wohl nach unten … Yvonne und der Rest deiner Familie kann es sicher gar nicht mehr erwarten, deine Freundin kennen zu lernen ...“ „Die können warten!“, murrte Anders und griff erstaunlich zielsicher nach Clas‘ Hand, um den überraschten Älteren zurück aufs das breite Doppelbett zu ziehen und schlang dann auch gleich besitzergreifend die Arme um den Sportchef, damit dieser nicht ein weiteres Mal aufstehen oder sich entziehen könnte, „Mir steht der Sinn jetzt aber nicht nach Pizza … Ich will was ganz Anderes ...“ „Ach?“, Clas lehnte sich zu Anders und knabberte behutsam an der Unterlippe, zupfte an dem weichem Fleisch und vertiefte den Kuss genüsslich weiter, als der Jüngere in einem willigen Stöhnen den Mund öffnete, „Was könnte das denn bloß sein?“  
Clas‘ Hände glitten forschend über den schlanken Körper, verharrten auf den schmalen Hüften und schließlich brachte er Anders mit einer raschen Bewegung unter sich. Willig spreizte der Jüngere nun die Beine, tastete aber gleichzeitig nach Halt suchend nach den Schultern des Älteren und grub seine Finger hinein. Clas‘ Finger glitten über die empfindliche Haut an der empfindlichen Innenseite der Oberschenkel und die Handflächen massierten mit sanftem Druck das feste Fleisch, woraufhin Anders dann zufrieden seufzte.   
Der Sportchef lachte, ein seltsam raues Geräusch, dessen harte Vibrationen in Anders‘ angespannten Körper nachzuhallen schienen und einen weiteren wohligen Schauer erzeugte. Clas massierte ihn fordernd, rieb mit dem Daumen über den pulsierenden Schwanz, bis sich ihm Anders‘ Schritt prall gefüllt präsentierte und die harte Erregung sich Clas bettelnd entgegen recke. Anders, von dem Gefühl erfüllt, dass er alleine von dieser sanften und unsteten Reibung der Finger auf seinem harten Schwanz zu einem qualvoll langsamen Orgasmus getrieben würde, hob in einer flehentlichen, rollenden Bewegung die schmalen Hüften und präsentierte sich, der Schwanz bereits begehrlich tropfend, Clas ungeniert.  
Clas brummte bei dem Anblick mehr als zufrieden, leckte dann das erste Mal über die gesamte Länge des harten Schwanzes und verharrte für einige Sekunden an der empfindlichen Schwanzwurzel. Betont langsam und dabei immer einen sorgsamen Blick auf Anders‘ Reaktion habend, ließ Clas seine Zunge nun ein weiteres Mal quälend langsam über das harte, pulsierende Fleisch, das sich ihm so bereitwillig entgegen reckte, wandern und leckte dann, als wäre es ein besonders leckerer Lolly, über die feucht heiße Eichel. Die kundige Zunge wanderte über die rote Eichel, schob die Vorhaut zurück und fing dann den ersten Lusttropfen ein, um ihn zu kosten und den herben Geschmack genießend abzuwägen, bevor Clas sich dann zufrieden über die Lippen leckte, „Mmmmh ...“   
Die geschickten, langen Finger lösten sich von den Schultern, suchten nun nach Halt in kurzen, ergrauten Haaren und verkrallten sich hilflos in den grauen Strähnen, „Muffel ...“ Ohne die rauen Lippen von dem harten Schwanz zu lösen, schmunzelte Clas und stupste die empfindlichen Hoden fordernd mit der Zungenspitze an. Nur zu deutlich konnte er fühlen, wie die Haut sich anspannte,. Als der Jüngere nun hilflos mit der Hüfte rollte, legte Clas die Lippen um die heiße Spitze und begann genüsslich daran zu lutschen.   
Förmlich drängte Anders sich ihm nun entgegen, packte den ergrauten Schopf, um ihn mit einem tiefen, kehligen Stöhnen tiefer zwischen seine zitternden Schenkel zu zwingen. Nur zu willig folgte Clas den Diktat, nahm Anders‘ tropfenden Schwanz tiefer in seiner Mundhöhle auf und umspielte das heiße Fleisch mit seiner Zunge, nur um dann auch genüsslich daran zu saugen.   
Langsam gewöhnte er sich an den durch Anders hektische, suchende Bewegungen, auf diktierten Rhythmus, während Anders, den vertrauten Geruch des Älteren, herb und unwiderstehlich förmlich in sich aufsog. Willig kam er den langen, tiefen Stößen entgegen und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Anders langsam dahin zu schmelzen schien. Anders schloss, obwohl er nichts sah, die Augen, seine Wangen röteten sich und Clas verpasste auch nicht den Moment, in dem der schlanke Körper des Jüngeren sich förmlich zu verspannen schien. Die langen Beine zitterten hilflos, die Fingernägel kratzten beinahe unangenehm über die empfindliche Kopfhaut, als Anders nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und tief in Clas‘ heißem Mund kam.  
Schwer atmend lag Anders in den weichen Laken und lauschte den so fremdartigen Geräuschen, als Clas sich von ihm löste und begriff erst nach einigen Sekunden dass das unzufriedene Brummen von ihm stammte. „Anders ...“, Clas‘ raue Hand legte sich auf seine heiße Wange, der Daumen liebkoste sanft die brennende Haut, „Du solltest duschen … und dann gehen wir runter ...“ „Mag nicht ...“, Anders drehte sich mit einem Brummen von Clas weg und der Ältere seufzte, „Anders, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“ „Mag nicht duschen ...“, murmelte Anders und tastete nach der Bettdecke, die er im Rausch der Lust ans Fußende des Bettes getreten hatte, „Du kannst ja runtergehen ...“  
„Dramaqueen.“, Clas beugte sich über den zusammengerollten Jüngeren und blies schmunzelnd in Anders‘ Ohrmuschel, woraufhin Anders sich noch enger in die Bettdecke wickelte, „Verschwinde ...“ „Dramaqueen ...“, wiederholte Clas noch immer ruhig, aber eine Hand hatte sich irgendwie in den engen Kokon der Decke geschlichen und strich zärtlich über die bebende Seite des Jüngeren, bevor er sich wieder zu ihm hinunter beugte, „Weißt du, ich glaube du bist doch nur zu feige ...“ „Was?!“, getroffen schlug Anders die Decke zurück und knurrte, „Ich bin nicht feige!“ „Und warum versteckst du dich dann unter der Decke?“, erkundigte Clas sich schmunzelnd und wich grinsend zurück, als Anders ihn etwas ruppig zur Seite stieß, sich mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten aus dem fesselnden Bettzeug befreite und dann nach seinen Sachen zu suchen begann, „Feiges Hühnchen ...“

„Ich kann das … ALLEINE.“, Anders hielt die Stimme gesenkt, knurrte aber dennoch schlecht gelaunt, als er sich am Fuß der steilen Treppe schließlich doch aus Clas‘ sicherem und unterstützendem Griff befreite und sich dann, leise, aber dennoch voller Konzentration die Schritte zählend, an der Wand entlang zur Tür der Küche tastete, „Eins … Zwei … Drei ...“ Clas war, immer ein Auge auf den Blinden habend, die ganze Zeit dicht hinter ihm, blieb letztlich aber im Schatten des Flurs stehen, als Anders sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, räusperte, „Guten Morgen, allerseits.“ „Morgen? Du bist gut, Lämmchen.“, die lebhaften Gespräche, die Beiden auch den Weg zur Küche gewiesen hatten, verstummten abrupt, aber leichte Schritte auf den Fliesen verrieten, dass Yvonne ihrem Sohn entgegen trat, „Es ist bereits halb drei … Schlafmütze.“ „War halt müde“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und tastete nun blindlings nach Clas‘ Hand, um den Sportchef an seine Seite zu ziehen, „War ne ziemlich harte Nacht und wir beide haben nun Hunger ...“


	14. snow blind

snow blind  
„Ihr könnt ruhig den Mund zu machen“, Anders seufzte und trat, noch immer Clas‘ Hand krampfhaft umklammert haltend, in die große Wohnküche, „Ihr kennt doch Clas … Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass er am Frühstückstisch sitzt … Bei Martine und den Typen von Sarah und Julie macht ihr auch nie einen Aufstand!“ „Anders ...“, als Tom sprach, drehte Anders sich vorsichtig in die Richtung und legte leicht den Kopf schief und klang reichlich ungnädig und verstimmt, „Was?“ „Sei nicht so biestig.“, Clas legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren und küsste Anders auf die Wange, bevor er dann den noch immer reichlich perplexen Eltern und Geschwistern zunickte, „Guten Morgen.“ Der Gruß wurde, wenn auch mehr aus Reflex erwidert und Anders seufzte, „Jetzt finde ich es echt scheiße blind zu sein, ich würde jetzt wirklich zu gerne eure Gesichter sehen ...“  
„Du verpasst wirklich was.“, Julie brach die Stille und kicherte, „Mum ist kreidebleich und Papa schnappt wie ein Fisch nach Luft.“ „Julie!“, Yvonne schien sich nun doch wieder gefangen zu haben und räusperte sich, „Clas … Wir sind nur etwas … überrascht ...“ „Weil er mit mir vögelt?“, Anders wirkte reichlich interessiert und Clas klang streng, als er den Jüngeren nun zur Eckbank führte, „Biest, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Halt einfach die Klappe.“ „Und wenn nicht?“, Anders grinste noch immer, als er nach der Tischkante tastete und auf die Eckbank neben seine Schwester rutschte, „Versohlst du mir sonst den Hintern? Oder küsst du mich, bis ich still bin?“ „Ich hatte mit deinem Hintern eigentlich ganz andere Dinge vor.“, versprach Clas, während er seinen und auch Anders‘ Kaffeebecher in Richtung von Yvonne hielt, „Aber küssen kann ich dich gerne ...“  
Eher mechanisch füllte die überforderte Mutter die Tassen, brachte nur ein immer noch reichlich verdattert klingendes „Bitte“ hervor, als Clas sich bedankte und schien sich dann nur noch am Henkel der Kanne festzuhalten. Alle am Tisch schienen nun tatsächlich zu beobachten, wie Clas die beinahe leere Tasse, die mit Milch und Zucker aufgefüllt werden würde, vor Anders stellte und dann geschickt die Hand des Blinden an den Griff legte, bevor er dann einen zufriedenen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm, „Mmmmh, du machst wirklich den besten Kaffee der Welt, Yvi.“ „Aber … Nein, den hat … Sarah gekocht.“, murmelte Yvonne abwesend und blinzelte, aber Clas nickte einfach der jüngsten Schwester zu, „Er ist wirklich sehr gut.“  
„Ach Mist.“, Lars‘ Stimme von der Tür zog nun die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, aber der ältere der Zwillinge trat einfach an den Tisch und küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange, bevor er sich dann einen der Stühle heranzog, „Ich hatte gehofft die große Show nicht zu verpassen … Anders, hättet ihr nicht noch fünf Minuten warten können?“ „Warum? War es nicht schön mit deinem Martinchen unter der Dusche?“, Anders grinste seinen Bruder herausfordernd an, aber Lars schnaubte nur, „Du weißt genau, dass sie erst Silvester kommen kann ...“ „Oh.“, Anders wurde zumindest kurzzeitig doch wieder ernst, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten, obwohl er versuchte sich hinter der Kaffeetasse zu verstecken, bald schon verräterisch und Lars lehnte sich schließlich ergeben zurück, „Also los ...“ „Was?“, unschuldig nippte Anders an seinem Kaffee, aber Lars fuhr sich durch die Haare, griff dann nach seiner eigenen Tasse und nahm einen Schluck, „Sag es schon, bevor du sonst noch platzt ...“ „Damit dir nicht so langweilig wird … Willst du uns dann zusehen?“, trotz des leichten Tonfalls, konnte jeder die mitschwingende Warnung hören und Lars griff mit einem Schmunzeln nach der Hand seines Zwillings und drückte sie leicht, „So viel, wie ich mir schon von eurem Sexleben anhören müsste, wäre das nun wirklich keine Steigerung ...“

„Clas … Kann man dazukommen?“, Tom nestelte beinahe etwas schüchtern mit einer Hand am Gürtel des flauschigen Bademantels herum, als er an den Rand des Whirlpools trat und bot Clas eine der beiden Bierflaschen an, „Oder störe ich …?“ „Natürlich.“, Clas sah den Älteren wenig überrascht an und nahm die Flasche Bier mit einem Lächeln entgegen, „Danke, Tom.“   
Tom legte den Bademantel ordentlich zusammen und beeilte sich dann aus der Winterkälte in das angenehm warme Wasser zu kommen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis der Ältere seinen Platz gegenüber von Clas gefunden hatte, aber dann klackten die beiden Flasche prostend zusammen und beide nahmen einen ersten Schluck. „Ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt schon gefragt, wann du auftauchen würdest.“, begann Clas schließlich das Gespräch und stellte die Flasche auf die breite Holzumrandung des Pools, während Tom nur rau auflachte, „Sparen wir uns das Geplänkel? Du schläfst also mit meinem Sohn?“  
„Nein.“, widersprach Clas sofort, „Ich habe eine Beziehung mit deinem Sohn.“ „Das ist doch nur Wortklauberei, Clas.“, Tom schnaubte, „Wir sind beide erfahren genug, um ohne auszukommen.“ „Was willst du denn von mir hören?“, der Sportchef hatte nun wieder nach der Flasche gegriffen und fuhr, ohne Tom aus den Augen zu lassen, mit dem Finger über den dicken Rand der Flaschenöffnung, „Dass ich ihn liebe?“ „Das wäre ein Anfang, aber … Tust du das denn auch?“, der Vater wirkte nun sehr besorgt und plötzlich auch viel älter, „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um unser schwarzes Schaf … Er ist momentan ziemlich … empfindlich und leicht zu verletzen.“ „Das war er schon immer.“, widersprach Clas sofort und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, „Er versteckte es aber schon immer ziemlich gut …“  
„Also …“, Tom räusperte sich nach einer Weile und schreckte Clas aus seinen eigenen Überlegungen auf, „Wie lange geht das schon … mit euch?“ „Seit fast vier Jahren.“, Clas schmunzelte, „Lars hat uns vorgestellt, auf dem Mittsommerfest. Na ja, eigentlich … eigentlich habe ich sie verwechselt … Und Anders war sehr … interessant. Er ist wirklich ganz anders, als Lars.“ „Solange?“, Tom ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern holte tief Luft, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und ließ sich etwas tiefer in das angenehm warme Wasser sinken, „Diese verdammten Bengel … Sie haben nie etwas gesagt.“ „Ich weiß, wir hatten das beschlossen. Anders fand es spannend.“, Clas nickte zustimmend, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, „Aber plötzlich war er dann verschwunden ...“   
„Nach dem Unfall?“, erkundigte Tom sich und presste die Lippen zusammen, als sein Gegenüber knapp nickte, „Er war von einem Tag auf den anderen weg?“ „Wir haben uns vor anderthalb Monaten durch Zufall wiedergetroffen.“, berichtete Clas und streckte sich kurz unbehaglich, „Er wollte mir nicht sagen, dass ...“ Clas suchte nach den richtigen Worten, aber Tom vervollständigte den Satz mühelos, „ … er blind ist?“ Als Clas nickte, lächelte der Vater und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche, „Uns sagten es auch erst die Ärzte. Es hat Monate gedauert, bis Anders uns überhaupt sehen wollte … Eigentlich hat sich das auch nur geändert, da ich mit Lars und Julie in sein Appartement eingebrochen bin und wir ihn rausgeschleppt haben ...“

„Das ist einfach nur beschissen!“, Anders presste schlecht gelaunt die Lippen aufeinander, entzog seinem Zwilling die Hand und ließ sich seufzend in den Schnee fallen, „Ich will nicht mehr!“ „Was denn? Das ist doch erst deine erste Stunde.“, Lars beugte sich, zu ihm hinunter und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf den dick gefütterten Ärmel der Winterjacke, „Du weißt doch, es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel ...“ „Sag es nicht!“, knurrte Anders und schlug die Hand hastig weg, „Ich kann Snowboarden! Ich habe schon Wettbewerbe gewonnen! Ich habe Kindern Unterricht gegeben … Ich brauche niemanden, der mir das Patschehändchen hält!“   
„Also, woran liegt es nun? War der Sex mit Clas so verdammt schlecht oder woher rührt deine schlechte Laune?“, Lars ließ sich neben seinen Zwilling in den Schnee sinken, „Oder wäre dir Clas lieber ...“ „Nein!“, fauchte Anders und schaffte es trotz der Bindung des Snowboards von Lars weg zu robben und sogar ohne Hilfe, alleine wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, „Wenn du ihm hiervon erzählst ...“  
„Warte mal ...“, auch Lars erhob sich und griff nach der Hand seines blinden Zwillings, bevor dieser sich durch eine unbedachte Bewegung verletzen könnte und zog Anders zu sich, „Clas weiß hier von nichts?“ „Warum sollte er?“, gab der Jüngere giftig zurück und stemmte die Hände gegen die breite Brust seines Bruders, „Lass mich los, Lars ...“ „Nur, wenn du mir sagst, warum du Clas das nicht erzählst ...“, Lars‘ Griff um die schmalen Handgelenke seines Zwillings festigte sich und schließlich erlahmte Anders‘ Gegenwehr nach einigen angespannten Minuten. Endlich senkt er, mit geballten Fäusten und schwer atmend den Kopf, „Oh ja … Noch etwas, was ich nicht kann! Dann kann er sich ja neben dich setzen und ihr könnt zusammen über mich lachen“ „Sei nicht albern.“, Lars gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich, „Am Anfang … als du jedes Mal über deine eigenen Füße gestolpert bist … Niemand hat über dich gelacht … Wir alle wollten dir helfen … Und auch jetzt … Ich will dir helfen und niemand wird über dich lachen … Clas wird verdammt stolz sein, wenn er dich in ein paar Tagen mit auf die Piste nehmen kann … Also, wollen wir weiter machen oder gibst du auf, Lämmchen?“ Stumm streckte Anders die Hand nach seinem Bruder aus und knurrte, „Aber wehe, du erzählst irgendjemandem davon ...“

„Anders?“, spät am Abend war Clas auf seiner Suche nach Anders ins obere Stockwerk geschickt worden und öffnete nun, nachdem er ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer leer vorgefunden hatte, die Tür zum Badezimmer, „Ah, hier bist du ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, mit geschlossenen Augen und den großen Kopfhörern auf den Ohren lag Anders vollkommen entspannt wirkend in der Wanne und Clas schmunzelte, als er schließlich erkannte, dass der Jüngere leise und fruchtbar schief, die gehörten Liedtexte mitzusingen schien, „Mama Mia Here we go again ...“  
Schmunzelnd trat Clas näher an die Wanne und beugte sich dann, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Anders ihn gar nicht sehen konnte, zu dem Jüngeren hinunter. Er seufzte und berührte Anders denn vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, am Arm, „Anders?“ Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen, tauchte erschrocken unter und tauchte dann nach Luft schnappend und mit blind weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder auf, „Spinnst du?“ „Tut mir leid.“, Clas kniete sich vorsichtig neben die Wanne, deren Wasser durch Anders‘ hektische Bewegungen noch immer über den Rand schwappte, „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich sonst ...“ „Gar nicht.“, Anders lehnte sich wieder zurück, sank ein paar Zentimeter tiefer in das nach entspannendem Lavendel riechenden Schaumgebirge und schwang eines der langen Beine über den Wannenrand, „Man stört niemandem bei einem Bad!“ „Soll ich denn wieder gehen?“, erkundigte Clas sich ernsthaft, strich aber mit einer Hand über das lange, nackte Bein und schmunzelte, als Anders einen sehr zufrieden klingenden Laut von sich gab, „Ich könnte auch zu dir kommen ...“  
„Wie lange kannst du eigentlich die Luft anhalten, Muffel?“, Anders hatte die Beine nun angezogen, damit auch der Ältere genug Platz fand und leckte sich nun über die Lippen. „Vergiss es, Biest.“, Clas beugte sich nach vorne und überbrückte die Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, um an Anders‘ Unterlippe zu knabbern, „Heute geht es nach meinem Willen ...“ „Dann erwarte ich aber etwas … Adäquates ...“, bevor Anders mehr sagen konnte, schlang Clas einen Arm um die schmale Taille des Jüngeren und brachte sie dann in eine neue, kniende Position. Mit einem heiseren, wohligen Knurren beugte er sich über den nackten, feuchten Rücken und genoss Anders‘ Reaktion, als der raue Dreitagebart über die empfindliche Haut kratzte und er Clas‘ Erregung sich fordernd zwischen seine Backen drängen fühlen konnte.  
Anders schnappte hilflos nach Luft, als die rauen Finger des Sportchefs vorsichtig tastend über die empfindlichen Innenseiten der Oberschenkel strichen. Die harten Muskeln spannten sich unter den Berührungen an und Anders‘ Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich, als Clas‘ Hand nun erstmals den feuchten Schwanz umfasste und mit dem Daumen genüsslich über die heiße Spitze strich. „Und, ist das adäquat?“, die Lippen streiften den Rand der Ohrmuschel, fanden zielsicher wieder den Punkt, der Anders zu einem hilflosen Bündel aus Lust und Verlangen werden ließ, „Oder willst du dich beschweren gehen?“  
„Nein ...“, Anders klang angestrengt und heiser, als er noch einmal hilflos aufstöhnend gegen den Älteren aufbegehren wollte, aber Clas lachte nur und der Griff um Anders‘ Schwanz festigte sich noch einmal, „Clas ...“ „Was willst du?“, eine große Hand strich nun über Anders‘ Oberschenkel, tauchte in den Spalt zwischen den Pobacken ein und reizte den festen Muskelring, während die andere Hand langsam am pulsierenden Schaft entlang litt. Kurz streifte sie die Hoden, widmete dann ihnen dann aber doch die volle Aufmerksamkeit und knetete und massierte die spannende Haut, bis Anders schwer atmend kam.  
Er hauchte einen unschuldigen, sanften Kuss in den Nacken, und folgte dann mit dem Zeigefinger genüsslich langsam dem holprigen Grat der Wirbel, die sich unter seinen Berührungen leicht verschoben. Endlich strichen die rauen Finger über die feuchten Backen, massierten das feste Fleisch und entlockten Anders immer wieder ein zufriedenes Stöhnen, als nun auch die Lippen den Rücken liebkosten. Dennoch war Anders nicht auf den Moment vorbereitet, als Clas‘ Zähne sich in die pralle Pobacke gruben. Überwältigt von all seinen Instinkten, bog Anders mit einem kehligen Aufschrei den Rücken durch, buckelte gegen Clas und verharrte beinahe überrascht, als er nun fühlte, wie Clas sich vorsichtig tiefer in ihn schob. Mit jedem fordernden Stoß sank Clas tiefer in ihn und beide Männer atmeten schwer, als die Wellen der Lust schließlich über ihnen zusammenschlug und sie mit sich zu reißen drohte.  
„Wir sollten raus ...“, Anders lehnte an Clas‘ breiter Brust und begann leicht zu zittern, als das Wasser mit der Zeit immer mehr auskühlte. „Mmmmh.“, Clas nickte und schob den Jüngeren sanft von sich und stemmte sich hoch, „Soll ich dir helfen?“ „Nein.“, trotz der harmlosen Frage verspannte Anders sich wieder und Clas griff seufzend nach einem der flauschigen Handtücher, „Bist du sicher …?“ „JA!“, auch Anders hatte sich nun erhoben und sah in Clas‘ Richtung, „Guck? Ich kann alleine aufstehen! Ich bin schon ein großer Junge!“ „Schade.“ Clas zuckte mit den Schultern und band das Handtuch um seine Hüften, „Ich hätte dich gerne abgetrocknet … Sorgfältig von Kopf bis Fuß … Aber gut, ich gehe schon mal runter.“


	15. Chapter 15

„Wo steckt Anders?“, alle Blicke richteten sich auf Clas, als der alleine in die gemütliche Küche trat. „Im Bad.“, kommentierte der Sportchef kurz angebunden, bevor sich dann mit einem Seufzen neben Lars auf die Eckbank setzte, „Er wollte alleine … Wir sollen nicht auf ihn warten.“ Yvonne seufzte und wechselte einen knappen Blick mit ihrem Mann, bevor sie Anstalten machte aufzustehen, „Mein armes Lämmchen … Das schafft er doch nicht alleine ... Ich werde ihm helfen … ihn holen gehen ...“ „Nein.“, Clas' kühle Stimme ließ sie innehalten und ihre warmen, brauen Augen verengten sich vor Überraschung, als sie nun den Sportchef musterte, „Clas, was?“ „Lass ihn, Yvi.“, Clas' Lächeln wirkte doch etwas gezwungen, als er sich nun über den großen Topf mit dem deftigen, dampfenden Eintopf beugte und sich zu einer Portion verhalf, „Er ist alt genug und er muss wissen was er tut...“ „Aber ...“, versuchte sie zu protestieren, aber nun griff Tom nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zurück auf den Stuhl neben sich, „Yvi, Clas hat recht … Anders ist kein kleines Kind mehr ...“

Auch wenn sie das Badezimmer erst vor einigen Tagen gemeinsam abgeschritten waren, so stand Anders doch nun reichlich hilflos wirkend in dem großen Zimmer. Er versuchte sich irgendwie zu orientieren und machte dann, vorsichtig mit ausgestreckten Armen einige unsichere Schritte. Er zuckte zusammen, als seine bloßen, nassen Füße plötzlich auf die kalten Kacheln traten und er tastete, erschrocken nach Halt suchend umher. Vorsichtig, um nicht auf den nassen Fliesen auszurutschen, zwang er sich winzige Schritte zu machen und atmete erleichtert auf, als seine Finger sich dann endlich um das kühle Porzellan des Waschbeckens schlossen.  
Anders schluckte und versuchte erneut sich den Aufbau des eigentlich durch die Jahre so vertrauten Badezimmers in Erinnerung zu rufen. Unsicher tastete er dann neben dem Waschbecken nach den flauschigen Handtüchern, die Yvonne ihm, als sie ihm mit dem Bad geholfen hatte, bereit gelegt hatte. Seine Finger streiften erst aber die kleinen Gästehandtücher auf dem Handtuchhalter, aber er tastete sich weiter vor und schließlich spürte er den weichen Stoff des großen Badehandtuchs, woraufhin er erleichtert aufatmete. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich weiterhin an dem dünnen Metallstangen des Handtuchhalters fest, während er dann gleichzeitig das große Handtuch ungelenk um seine Taille schlang. Erst dann tastete Anders sich dann weiter durch den Raum, bis er endlich das Holz der Tür fühlte und den Türgriff fand.  
Draußen, auf dem Gang blieb er aber abermals kurz stehen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er laute Stimmen hören konnte und lauschte für einen Moment auf die fröhlichen Stimmen und die beinahe unverständlichen Unterhaltungen, die aus der Küche im Erdgeschoss zu ihm herauf drangen. Schnell gelang es ihm die verschiedenen Stimmen zu unterscheiden und als er dann auch noch Clas' raues, amüsiertes Lachen hörte, ballte er wütend die Fäuste und wand sich brüsk von der zur Schau gestellten Fröhlichkeit ab.   
Wütend auf Clas und auch nicht minder auf sich selber, tastete er sich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang, bemühte sich trotz allem die Türen und auch seine, dieses Mal aber viel zu hastigen Schritte zu zählen. Endlich fanden seine tastenden Finger das Halstuch, das Clas kurz nach ihrer Ankunft zur besseren Orientierung des Blinden um den Türgriff gewunden hatte. Anders zögerte kurz, löste seine Finger dann aber von dem Türgriff und seufzte, als er vorsichtig, eine Hand sicherheitsgebend an der Wand haltend, weiterging.

Er hielt sich nicht mit Klopfen auf, hatte er doch Lars' Stimme ebenfalls unten in der Küche gehört und wusste somit dass das Zimmer leer sein musste. Auch tastete er nicht nach dem Lichtschalter, brauchte er doch kein Licht, sondern er schloss einfach leise die Tür hinter sich und schritt dann vorsichtig mit ausgestreckten, tastenden Armen, nach dem Bett oder einer anderen Sitzgelegenheit suchend, durch das dunkle Zimmer.   
Anders zischte schmerzerfüllt, als er gegen das Bett lief und ließ sich dann vorsichtig auf der Bettdecke nieder und rückte bis an die Wand. Er lehnte sich müde und mit beginnendem Muskelkater von den ungewohnten Bewegungen des Snowboardens gegen die harte Wand. Er tastete nach dem Kissen, legte es als Polster hinter seinen Kopf und schloss, auf die Geräusche, welche die Rückkehr seines Zwillings ankündigen würden, wartend die Augen.

„Biest?“, etwas mehr als eine Stunde später, war das Abendessen beendet worden und Clas hatte gerade die Zimmertür geöffnet und runzelte irritiert die Stirn, als er das Zimmer dunkel vorfand, „Anders?“ Aus dem Inneren des dunklen Zimmers kam keine Antwort, also tastete Clas nun nach dem Lichtschalter, bevor er die Tür ganz aufstieß, „Anders? Schläfst du? Anders?“ Das Bettzeug war noch von ihren morgendlichen Aktivitäten zerwühlt, aber sonst war das Zimmer penibel aufgeräumt und nichts stand im Weg, so dass auch der blinde Anders sich ohne Hilfe frei in dem Raum bewegen konnte. Aber von Anders fehlte jede Spur, so dass Clas seufzend wieder auf den dämmrigen Gang hinaus trat und sich auf die Suche nach Anders machte.

„Das wird aber auch Zeit.“, Lars zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er so plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit angesprochen wurde, noch bevor er die Tür ganz hatte öffnen können, „Gab es ein sieben Gänge Menü?“ „Es gab Eintopf.“, er fing sich aber auch schnell und schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich, als er im aufflackernden Licht die erschöpfte Gestalt seines Bruders sah, „Was ist passiert?“  
„Nichts.“, Anders verspannte sich und Lars schnaubte, nur leidlich amüsiert, „Klar. Und du hast dich nur im Zimmer geirrt?“ „Vielleicht ...“, murmelte Anders und schloss die Augen, als Lars sich nun trotz allem zu ihm setzte und die Bettdecke sorgfältig über ihre Beine zurecht zog, „Dann soll ich dich nun zurück zu Clas bringen?“ „Damit der mich weiter bemuttern kann?“, stieß Anders erstaunlich verbittert klingend hervor und Lars sah überrascht auf, „Was?“ „Hast du es etwa nicht bemerkt?“, Anders seufzte und drehte, auch wenn er seinen Zwilling nicht sehen konnte, seinen Kopf dennoch in Richtung des Älteren, „Er behandelt mich wie ein kleines Kind … Die ganze Zeit über … Als könnte ich nichts mehr alleine …“ „Anders ...“, Lars biss fest auf seine Lippe und musterte Anders kurz, bevor er dann doch seufzte, „Mal ehrlich … Meistens benimmst du dich aber auch wie ein kleines Kind.“ Lars zuckte zusammen, als Anders' weiße Augen ihn trotz ihrer Blindheit beinahe anklagend zu mustern schienen, entspannte sich aber auch schnell wieder, „Ich weiß, dass das Ganze nicht gerade leicht für dich ist ...“   
„Nicht leicht?!“, Anders verspannte sich und lachte sarkastisch auf, „Oh, es ist wunderbar leicht blind zu sein … Ich liebe es mit dir beim Snowboarden Händchen zu halten … oder beim Ski laufen einer verdammten Glocke zu folgen, als wäre ich einer der Hunde von Pavlov … oder dass mir jemand ins Ohr brüllt in welche Richtung ich schwingen sollte … Oh und habe ja nur meinen Job aufgeben müssen … und meine Freundin ist ja auch nur so ...weg ...“ „Die Freundin hast du ganz effektiv selbst vergrault.“, stellte Lars ungerührt richtig, „Und das Krankenhaus hat dir als Ersatz doch den Posten als Dozent vermittelt … Und du magst den Job doch … Du bist jedes Mal amüsiert, dass die Meisten bis zu den Prüfungen nicht mal bemerken, dass du blind bist … Du hattest deinen Spaß daran … Also, was ist dein Problem?“ „Ich kann ...“, so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war, schien die Wut aus Anders' Gesicht wieder verschwunden zu sein und plötzlich wirkte Anders nur noch sehr traurig, „ … Clas nicht sehen ...“

„Clas? Ist Anders noch immer böse auf dich?“, erstaunt sah Yvonne auf, als Clas so unerwartet in das gemütlich warme Wohnzimmer trat und legte ihr Strickzeug beiseite, „Suchst du Zuflucht?“ „Ich suche eher Anders.“, Clas lächelte etwas angestrengt und sah besorgt aus dem Fenster hinaus in das immer dichter werdende Schneetreiben, „Er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer ...“ „Meinst du, er sei rausgegangen?“, sie war seinem Blick gefolgt und wirkte plötzlich ebenso besorgt, während Clas nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich würde es ihm zutrauen … Er neigt zu … dramatischen Aktionen.“ „Das stimmt.“, Yvonne nickte, hob dann aber das Strickzeug wieder und wand ruhig den Blick ab, „Aber, mach dir keine Sorgen, er ist bestimmt oben bei Lars und jammert ihm die Ohren voll.“ „Jammert?“, Clas runzelte die Stirn, ließ sich aber, nachdem Yvonne auffordernd neben sich auf die Sitzfläche geklopft hatte,neben ihr auf der Couch nieder. „Ja, jammern. Er ist in dem Fall anders als Lars, auch wenn sie Zwillinge sind und sich … optisch so sehr ähneln … Er ist auch anders als Even … oder die Mädchen ...“, nickte sie und zählte ruhig die Maschen, bevor sie weitersprach, „Er spielt den Starken, aber eigentlich ist furchtbar empfindlich ...“ Clas schnaubte abweisend, konnte dem augenscheinlich nicht zustimmen, aber Yvonne brachte den Sportchef mit einem knappen Blick zum Schweigen, „Meinst du nicht? Scheinbar kennst du ihn doch nicht so gut, wie du wohl dachtest.“ „Dann ...“, der Sportchef räusperte sich und musterte die Frau neugierig, „Erzähl es mir?“  
„Was möchtest du denn hören?“, Yvonne wirkte nun durchaus amüsiert, „Dass Anders eigentlich furchtbar romantisch ist? Dass er Rosen liebt und traurig ist, dass er als Mann wohl niemals Blumen geschenkt bekommt? Dass er … es liebt vor dem Kamin oder auf der Couch, unter einer Decke zu kuscheln oder auch gerne lange mit seinem Partner Spazieren geht?“ „Moment, reden wir vom gleichen Anders? Dem Biest?“, erkundigte Clas sich beinahe belustigt, aber Yvonne zuckte mit den Schultern, „Du bist der Einzige, der ihn 'Biest' nennt.“ „Du sagst 'schwarzes Schaf' zu ihm.“, murmelte Clas und sah eine Weile seufzend auf die sich geschickt bewegenden und dadurch beruhigend wirkenden Nadeln, „Das passt auch nicht wirklich zu ihm...“ „Oh doch, es passt perfekt.“, widersprach sie ihm und bedeutete ihm mit einer harschen Geste zu schweigen, „Er ist … war schon immer anders, als meine anderen Kinder. Er sieht zwar aus wie Lars …“ „Aber, er ist anders.“, nickte Clas und Yvonne lächelte, „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“  
„Und?“, Clas zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, als er den erwartungsvollen Blick von Yvonne sah, „Was sagt mir das nun?“ Er zuckte zurück, als ihr sonst so freundliches Gesicht sich verfinsterte und der Blick der sonst so warmen, braunen Augen kühl wurde, während die klappernden Nadeln plötzlich schwiegen, „Yvi?“ „Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich ...“, knurrte sie, drückte dem überraschten Clas das Strickzeug in die Hand, bevor sie ungeduldig aufstand, um sich dann über den Sportchef zu beugen und ihn bei jedem Wort gegen die Brust zu pieken, „Verdammt noch mal, was meinst du, warum ich dir das alles erzählt habe?! Sei ROMANTISCH! Überrasche ihn mit einem Blumenstrauß … einem Picknick im Schnee … mit ...“ Sie überlegte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Einer nächtlichen Schlittenfahrt … Aber tu endlich was!“

„Und deshalb das ganze Drama?“, Lars stieß seinen angespannten Bruder mit dem Ellenbogen spielerisch in die Seite, aber Anders' Miene verfinsterte sich nur noch weiter, „Ja, genau deswegen!“ „Du weißt doch genau, wie Clas aussieht, bis vor ein paar Monaten konntest du noch sehen.“, warf Lars ein, aber Anders gab nur einen wütenden Laut von sich, „Klar … Aber, er hat sich verändert … Und was ist, wenn ich vergesse, wie Blau aussieht? Wenn ich vergesse, was … grau ist? Wenn ich mich nicht mehr an die Farben erinnern kann? Manchmal … fällt es mir schon schwer mich zu erinnern … Und das nach nicht mal zwei Jahren … Was wird dann in zehn Jahren sein? In zwanzig?“ „Dann wirst du ebenfalls grau sein und kannst dich mit Clas um den Rollator oder die Viagratabletten streiten.“, gab Lars grinsend zurück, bevor er dann wieder ernst wurde und zuließ dass der brummige Anders seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte, „Aber, dir ist schon klar, dass du das nicht mir erzählen solltest, oder?“ „Du meinst ...“, Anders seufzte, aber Lars nickte unbarmherzig, „Genau, du solltest es Clas erzählen. Er … wird dich dann besser verstehen können.“   
„Du bist so ein Arschloch.“, fauchte Anders, aber sein Zwilling ließ sich nicht provozieren, sondern grinste nur siegesgewiss, „Immer kurz vor Weihnachten, weißt du doch. Und, soll ich dich nun zu Clas bringen?“ „Das schaff ich alleine.“, murmelte der Blinde, als er sich nun von Lars löste und vorsichtig vom Bett rutschte, „Du solltest übrigens dringend mal aufräumen.“ „Wieso? Willst du mich heute Nacht besuchen kommen?“, Lars war ihm gefolgt und griff nun vorsichtig nach dem Arm seines Zwillings, um ihn durch das Gewirr von Koffern und Skiern sicher zur Tür zu führen, „Muss ich die Tür abschließen? Bringst du deinen Eisbären mit?“ „Nimm lieber Ohropax, es könnte heute Nacht laut werden.“, grinste Anders, nun mit merklich besserer Stimmung, bevor er sich von seinem Bruder löste und die Tür vor dessen Nase schloss, „Sehr laut ...“

„Anders!“, Clas klang merklich erleichtert, aber auch etwas ertappt und ließ, obwohl Anders es nicht sehen konnte, das Handy eilig in seiner Tasche verschwinden, als er seinen Freund dieses mal in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer antraf, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Jetzt ja.“, Anders legte vorsichtig das Buch, in dem gelesen hatte, beiseite und klopfte neben sich auf das Bett, „Kommst du zu mir?“ „Du hast bessere Laune.“, stellte Clas, kaum dass er saß fest, als Anders sich mit einem zufriedenen Brummen an ihn schmiegte, „Was ist passiert?“ „Nichts?“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste Clas auf die Wange, „Ich habe nur nachgedacht ...“ „Über uns?“, erkundigte Clas sich etwas besorgt, aber Anders ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, „ … Es tut mir leid, Clas. Ich ...“ Anders holte tief Luft und man merkte, wie schwer ihm der nächste Satz zu fallen schien, „Ich wollte mich nicht wie ein … Kind aufführen, aber ...“ Wieder stockte der ehemalige Arzt und lächelte dann aber etwas angespannt, „ … Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich bessern. Wenn ich das nächste Mal kindisch bin … sag es mir … Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht … nicht … überreagieren.“ „Ich liebe dich, Anders.“, Clas lächelte sanft und strich mit dem Daumen über Anders' stoppelige Wange, bevor er den Jüngeren küsste, „Und, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich …“


End file.
